Explosions
by Sarfy
Summary: AU Taking place after season 4. Bo has been ignoring Lauren. Lauren has decided, that she's had enough and needs a change. Please see author's note at the beginning of ch1. Now complete!
1. Letting go

New story. So, I just finished watching season 4.. Not my favorite season. AT ALL. Lauren getting shit and Bo being an asshole.. Well anyway, I'm pouring out my feels here. Not my usual fluffy feels! Sorry! This is basically me continuing from the end of the season. Might be differences to the back story, if I remember stuff wrong or not at all.. Creative license there. Note - Kenzi is back already. And AU from here on.

If I continue this, I probably won't update that regularly. At least not until I've finished one of my other stories. But this may turn out to be only a one or a two-shot. Don't know yet. Just had to get this started and out of my system so to speak, so I could continue to write my fluffier fics :P

And I don't own anything! DISCLAIMER!

FYI English is not my first language.

Oh and I was inspired by Ellie Gouldings 'Explosions'. Lyrics below.

Enough of my ramblings and on with the story..

xo

* * *

Explosions (Ellie Goulding)

You trembled like you'd seen a ghost  
And I gave in  
I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been  
You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide  
I wonder why  
I remind you of the days you poured your heart into  
But you never tried  
I've fallen from grace  
Took a blow to my face  
I've loved and I've lost  
I've loved and I've lost

Explosions...on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same  
It will never be the same

You left my soul bleeding in the dark  
So you could be king  
The rules you set are still untold to me and I lost my faith in everything  
The nights you could cope, your intentions were gold  
But the mountains will shake  
I need to know I can still make

Explosions...on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same

And as the floods move in  
And your body starts to sink  
I was the last thing on your mind  
I know you better than you think  
Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning  
Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces  
So watch them fall with you, in slow motion  
I pray that you will find peace of mind  
And I'll find you another time  
I'll love you, another time

Explosions...on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same.

.

* * *

"Hello Lauren. I'm surprised to see you here. Can I do something for you?" Evony asked curiosity lacing her tone. Lauren and Evony had re-established their professional relationship and even formed a friendship of sorts after everything. It had been weeks and things had calmed down since then.

Lauren had taken care of The Morrigan, when she had been hurt. Lauren's voodoo magic as she had called it wore off as soon as the doctor coughed up the antidote and Evony was once again a fae with all her full powers. And she had controlled her revengeful, murderous impulses and hadn't killed either Lauren or Bo. Evony knew even though she was cruel and ruthless, she could never actually kill the blond doctor. Not anymore. She didn't want to dwell on the reasons behind her reluctance to even think about such an act. She was fond of the geeky doctor. And she did save her life. Let's just leave it at that, Evony ended her musings and gave the doctor hovering at the door a small smile.

"Please. Come sit." The Morrigan motioned to the chair in front of her mahogany desk in her office.

"Hey.. Evony. I came to ask.. a favor." Lauren began carefully.

"Yes?" The Morrigan prodded and eyed the doctor, who was looking totally uncomfortable.

"I'd like you to transfer me to some other city, if possible?" Lauren blurted and met Evony's eyes, before lowering her gaze.

"Has something happened? Has Bo done something to make you ask such a thing?" Evony asked softly, making Lauren look up surprised.

"Well, no and yes. I have barely seen Bo after she, Dyson and Tamsin started planning to bring Kenzi back. Kenzi's been back for weeks now and I've seen Bo once! Once and by total accident.." Lauren sighed. "I think I just need to get away. Get some space, you know?"

"Get away from all this?" Evony said with a flourish of her hand. "Your life here?"

"Yeah, something like that. I have no life. Not really. And I just can't stay here anymore. Pining after her. I refuse to be a doormat any longer. I'm not happy. I need to.. try to find happiness somewhere else." Lauren rambled, but then stopped herself. "I'm sorry.. This is a lot to ask."

"No. Don't be sorry. I understand." Evony nodded. "I can most likely arrange you a job in.. Montreal for instance? I have connections there. Would that be okay?"

"That would be great." Lauren's eyes lit up. "You would really do this for.. me?"

"Only for you Lauren." Evony said seriously. She really did have a soft spot for this human, Evony rolled her eyes at herself. Am I going all soft, she fretted inwardly.

"Do you want me to tell Bo about this after you're gone?" Evony continued after a moment.

"No." Lauren shook her head. "No. I want.. I need to tell her myself, that I'm leaving, but I won't tell her where I'm going. And I wish you won't tell her either? I really need a clean break."

"Okay. I will set this up. When would you like to go?" Evony asked while scribbling on her pad.

"As soon as possible." Lauren shrugged. "I have nothing to hold me here."

"I'll make a few calls and let you know." Evony nodded.

"Thanks Evony. I really appreciate it. I was hesitant to come ask for your help, because.."

"We have history, Lauren. But it's old news." Evony cut in. "We both made mistakes and we're fine now. I care for you as a person and as an asset. It's my pleasure to help you." She finished.

"Really?" Lauren's voice broke.

"Really."

"Glad I didn't make a run for it after all.." The blond whispered mainly to herself, but Evony heard it also.

"You were going to run?" The Morrigan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought about it. Yes." Lauren admitted quietly. "But being on the run.. It's not a life, is it?"

"It is not." Evony said almost sadly. "It's good you didn't take off.. I'll take care of you Lauren. You don't have to run anymore." Evony took a hold of Lauren's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Oh gods, I am really going soft, she realized in shock.

.

* * *

Two days later Lauren headed to meet Bo in the crack shack. Evony had been able to arrange everything at lightning speed, which didn't really surprise Lauren. The Morrigan got things done. And Lauren was eternally grateful for that. She was free from the light and dark, but not really and staying with Evony gave her protection. And now Evony was giving her a chance at a new life. Lauren felt a pleasant flutter in her chest at the thought of starting over.

I need to meet Bo and get this over with, Lauren mused as she lifted her hand to knock on the door. Actually she was ambushing Bo. She hadn't been able to reach the woman by phone and really wanted to talk to her face to face. If she couldn't, she would follow plan B and write a letter. But however this played out, Lauren was resolute she was leaving the day after tomorrow. She would leave for a new life, a new beginning. Nothing could stop her from doing that.

"Hi, Kenzi. Is Bo here?" Lauren asked as the door to the crack shack opened and revealed the wide eyed goth.

"Oh hey. Hey Lauren.. Bo is.. You really should have called first." Kenzi said seriously.

"I did. I have. Multiply times actually. She hasn't answered and I really need to talk to her." Lauren said steeling herself.

"Bo's in her room.. healing with Dyson." Kenzi said with an sympathetic face. "I'm sorry."

"Oh? It's okay. I should've known." Lauren sighed. "I won't stay and wait. Maybe you could tell her to meet me tomorrow at my office? Before 8pm?" She suggested.

"Sure. Do you want me to say something to her from you?"

"Lots of things." Lauren scoffed sounding angry, but then composed herself. Keep your eye on the price, she reminded herself. You're leaving all this drama behind. Finally. "Just tell her I'm leaving and I'd like to say goodbye." She told Kenzi.

"Leaving? Where are you going? When?" Kenzi rambled a little freaked out that the only other human she knew among the fae was going away. She didn't quite understand why that bothered her. Lauren wasn't really a close friend, but the doctor had grown on her. They were kind of friends, the goth realized and she was sad to see the doctor go.

"I have a new job, in a new city." Lauren said evasively. "I'm starting in a few days."

"Oh? A temporary job or.."

"I'm gone for good, Kenzi." Lauren gave a small sad smile. "It was nice to know you Kenzi. I wish you all the best.." She nodded slightly.

"Oh. You too." Kenzi said quietly. "So, I won't see you again?"

"Probably not. At least not soon. I need to get myself together, you know." Lauren said meeting Kenzi's eyes. "I have had enough of.. this."

"I get it. I really do. I hope you'll be happy." Kenzi nodded a little. She knew Lauren had been clinging onto Bo's roller coaster ride a little too long. Kenzi understood, if the woman wanted finally to step off the ride. "I'll tell Bo you want to talk to her."

"Thanks. I better be going now. Goodbye."

"Bye." Kenzi breathed as she shut the door. "Gone for good? That sounds so permanent.. Shit."

.

* * *

"Good morning Bo." Kenzi greeted, when Bo came to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Morning Kenz. Yes please." Bo eagerly snatched the mug from Kenzi's outstretched hand.

"Is Dyson still up there?"

"What? Of course not! He served his purpose. I'm healed. See?" Bo spat and gestured to her face, which had healed from the bruises Kenzi saw the night before. "He doesn't have to stay the night!"

"Okay.. Okay." Kenzi lifted her hands in surrender. "When have you last talked to Lauren?"

"A few weeks ago? Why?"

"Why haven't you talked with her or answered her calls?" Kenzi pressed on.

"What's this about?" Bo asked seriously.

"Just answer me."

"I've tried to keep my distance. She's a human Kenzi. I just keep hurting her. I can't be with her. She's not enough for me." Bo sighed, not really wanting to talk about Lauren. She was trying to forget the blond. She needed to forget her. Or at least take the edge off her feelings, so they could be friends.

"I'm human." Kenzi snapped.

"You're different Kenzi.. You know that. You're my friend, not my lover."

"I get it. So you don't love Lauren? You don't need Lauren and you don't want her? Anymore. Remember that." Kenzi sighed aggravated, but held Bo's gaze.

"What are you getting at? Why should I remember that?" Bo huffed impatiently.

"Bo, Lauren is moving away. She came to talk to you last night, while you were healing with Dyson."

"No." Bo gasped shocked.

"She's at the hospital today. Go and talk to her." The goth said in a demanding tone.

"She's leaving?" Bo asked and her voice broke a little. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Kenzi nodded. "And Bo, you will let her go."

"But I can't.. I love.. her." Bo stammered, tears stinging her eyes. "I know I've been an asshat, but I can't let her.."

"Bo! You will let her go. You can't keep stringing her along! She doesn't deserve that. You've been stringing her along long enough." Kenzi barked angrily.

"Kenzi?"

"I'm sorry, but sometimes you just piss me off! You're selfish and inconsiderate! This is not about you Bo. It's not about Dyson, or Tamsin or Rainer or any other fae you fu.."

"I'm.." Bo tried to cut in.

"It's about Lauren. She deserves better. You know it. I know it. And you will give her a chance to be happy. You will let her go." Kenzi snarled. "Quit being an asshole!"

"I'm sorry." Bo apologized sincerely.

"I'm not the one you should be asking for forgiveness.." Kenzi said more softly.

"I know."

"Lauren's human Bo. Please don't make her waste her short, precious life waiting on you. You should just let her go." Kenzi whispered and went to her room, leaving Bo lost in her morose thoughts leaning against the kitchen island.

.

* * *

"Hey, Lauren. I'm sorry I'm late. I was on a case and.." Bo breathed as she caught up with Lauren on the dark parking lot. It was already after 9pm. The succubus hadn't kept Lauren waiting on purpose, but things just happened. And now she was late.

"Bo. I was just going home. I thought you weren't coming." Lauren said in an irritated tone. "I know, I'm the last on your list, but you could have called."

"I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry. I was on a case." Bo repeated lamely. "Um, Kenzi said you wanted to talk to me? She said you were leaving?"

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you in person, that I'm moving away." Lauren said in an even tone. All her reservations about leaving were gone. She was sure this was the right thing to do. For both of them. She was going to stay strong. She had to.

"So.. Um, where are you going?" Bo asked with a small smile.

"Bo you don't need to know that. I don't want you to know that.. I'm sorry and I really don't want to be cruel, but.. I don't want to hear from you. And I don't want to see you anymore."

"Lauren, you don't mean that!" Bo gasped looking devastated. Was Lauren really breaking all ties with her, she thought anxiously.

"I do. I need to get on with my life. A new start." Lauren said almost coldly. She wasn't going to be swayed by the beautiful watery brown eyes looking at her pleadingly. She wouldn't fall for it. Not this time. Be strong, she told herself.

"I need you in my life Lauren. I need you." Bo begged. "Please."

"You don't need me Bo. I don't think you ever did.. You'll be happy juggling Dyson and Tamsin. They'll be able to provide for you like no mere human can." Lauren scoffed steeling her heart more and more. She really needed to get away.

"Is there somebody else?" Bo breathed sadly.

"You did not just ask me that." Lauren hissed angrily. Bo was such an ass sometimes! "It's none of your business!"

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, but I.." Bo tried to cut in.

"No. No! You have no right to ask me that. You have no right to be jealous or whatever. We're not together. I haven't heard from you in weeks. We're not even friends! We don't see each other. You don't answer my calls! You've chosen Dyson and that's okay." Lauren ranted scowling.

"I haven't chosen Dyson. Or Tamsin!" Bo snarled wanting Lauren to know she hadn't chosen anyone. "And I've kept my distance to you becau.."

"I don't want to hear it! You didn't choose me either." Lauren cut in silencing Bo. "You're a succubus Bo. Maybe you don't have to choose at all. But if you someday decide to choose someone to spend your life with, I'm making it a bit easier for you." She added in a gentler tone.

"How?" Bo whispered sounding oddly hopeful meeting Lauren's eyes. She has such beautiful eyes, Bo thought. I love her. I can't let her go. I can't.

"I'm out Bo. Choose someone else. I won't be part of this anymore. I'm letting you go." Lauren said softly, all the anger gone from her voice. "I'm letting you go."

"But Lauren I wish.."

"No Bo. It's too late. I'm choosing me. I loved you. I loved you so much, but now I'm letting you go. It's better this way." Lauren whispered with tears in her eyes and leaned in placing a gentle kiss on Bo's lips.

"Goodbye." Lauren said quietly. She let out a shuddering breath as she walked away and got into her rental car.

"Goodbye." Bo murmured tears falling on her cheeks as she watched the car speed off. "I still love you. I love you Lauren!" She shouted standing alone in the deserted parking lot.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N So there. I feel a bit better now ;) I'd love to hear your thoughts? If I continue, there will be more angst to come, before it gets better. Maybe.

A/N 2 Those following my other stories: I'll update Bet on That later today and The Art of Betting tomorrow or Tuesday.

A/N 3 (23rd May) Fixed the lyrics. I originally quickly copied them from my cd leaflet and they were obviously totally messed up.. Sorry. Thanks for guest reviewer to pointing this out :) I got my inspiration from listening to the song, not reading the lyrics.. My bad for not checking even though I thought something was amiss after I wrote them down!


	2. Getting away

Wow! What a response to this story – Thank you! I'm blown away :)

Most of you reviewing were hoping me to continue this. And I shall, but you might regret it, 'cause I was feeling angsty when writing the following chapter.. Yeah so, I've outlined something for this story. It might get a little.. or a lot soap opera-ish later? But if that doesn't deter you, please read on ;)

BEWARE some serious angst ahead! Serious. And I think you all are gonna hate me by the end of this chapter.. Just saying.

.

* * *

"Just be strong. Don't turn back.. She'll be fine. Bo will be fine.. You can't go back. This is for the best.. Fuck, I'm never getting over her, am I?" Lauren sobbed by herself in her car driving further and further away from Bo. "How can this hurt so bad?"

"Glad I told Evony, that no matter what - I don't want to stay here. She'll get me out. I have to get away..I'll die of heartbreak, if I stay.." Lauren sighed haphazardly wiping her teary eyes. She took a shuddering breath to get some oxygen in her lungs. "It'll be okay."

It was starting to rain heavily, forcing Lauren to try and compose herself and concentrate on more on driving. She just wanted to get home and resume packing her things. Lauren was now more sure than ever, that she needed to get away. If she'd stay, she would sooner or later fall back fawning and doting on Bo. Being at her beg and call. It wasn't healthy. She'll destroy me, if I don't leave now. I do love her. I will always love her, but she's not good for me. She's just not good for me, Lauren exhaled shivering a little, while keeping her white-knuckled hands clutched around the steering wheel.

Lauren focused and became more alert as she was approaching an intersection. Through the pouring rain she noted the green light indicating, she was free to pass. She checked it once more and drove on. The light red rental car was just in the middle of the intersection, when Lauren saw a set of blinding bright lights barreling towards her from the right. She gasped in horror, realizing there was nothing she could do. That truck was gonna ram into her.

"Oh gods." Ripped from her lips.

Was the light green? Was it red? The errand musings popped into her head, before all thoughts fled from her as her car released a loud metallic anguished scream. Lauren watched on with trepidation etched to her face, the metal give in easily, glass shattering with force. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Lauren could feel the little pieces of glass rain on her. She felt the air escape from her lungs with a violent whoosh as her body slammed against the driver's side door.

And then.. Suddenly it was silent. The world was eerily void of any sound. Lauren couldn't even hear her own breathing. Or her heart beating. Maybe I'm dead? All she heard was a weird static sound ringing in her ears. Her wide eyes tracked the rain droplets gliding down the surface of the windshield. When she felt cool droplets landing on her bare hand, she realized the glass was broken. The truck. It hit me, she remembered.

Lauren understood hazily, that her body had taken a sever blow as she tossed around in the car. I don't feel anything, Lauren thought with dread and a bit of wonder. I don't feel anything.. That's bad right? She slowly let her gaze fall down and saw there was great amount of blood pooling on her lap and dripping onto the damaged seat under her.

I'm bleeding.. a lot. I need to stop it. I need to.. What do need to do? I need to get home. Am I home? Lauren thought drowsily, her eyes fluttering shut. Why can't I move? That's bad. Like really bad.. isn't it, she pondered before blessed darkness fell upon her.

.

* * *

"Tamsin. Did you find her?" Evony croaked, when she heard Tamsin answering her phone.

"Yes. We are bringing her in now." Tamsin said quietly. Evony noted some frantic sounds in the background as the valkyrie spoke. "She was in Toronto General. We got her out. We're five minutes away from the fae medical center now."

"How is she? How is Lauren?" Evony asked, but dreaded what the answer would be. The first officer on the accident scene had by chance been a dark fae. He had called the Morrigan, once he had recognized Dr. Lewis. Evony remembered his strained tone, when he had said it 'looked bad'.

"She's.. not good." Tamsin sighed at the other end of the line.

"Has she said anything?" Evony sounded hopeful. Her favorite human was hurt and the Morrigan was having all these unsettling feelings. Helplessness, guilt, hope and desperation all mixed together.

"Boss.. Evony.. The Doc's a mess." Tamsin said her voice slightly uneven. "You know, I'm no medical expert, but it's really bad. I.. I'm sorry."

"Oh.." Evony breathed sadly. "Okay.. I've made some calls. Called in some favors owed to me. I have a healer and.. another fae coming in at any second. Hopefully there's still time to.." She faded out.

"Evony?"

"Hmm?" Evony acknowledged distractedly.

"Should we tell Bo?" The valkyrie sighed. She had heard rumors, that the doctor was leaving. Having finally gathered determination, ripping herself away from Bo. But Tamsin knew for a fact that the succubus loved the human. Probably loved her more than she could ever love anyone.. But it was obviously.. complicated.

"No. Not yet." Evony told the valkyrie. "I'll be waiting at the hospital."

.

* * *

"Oh my god! Lauren.." Evony exclaimed in shock once she laid eyes on the battered, pale, unconscious woman on the gurney. "I was supposed to take care of you.."

The Morrigan was looking uncharastically anxious, Tamsin noted. That hard-ass is usually cool as a cucumber in any situation, she knew. But she also knew that the Doc and the Morrigan had forged a friendship of sorts, so this must be a rattling experience for the woman. For a woman, who had a few, if any friends.

"This way please." A petite red headed woman standing next to the Morrigan said with urgency in her voice. "Right here." She motioned for the EMTs to an available room.

"I need privacy." The woman ordered in an even, commanding tone. "Rigory can stay. No one else." She nodded to the man standing next to Evony.

"Out." The Morrigan glared at everyone making them flee quickly. "You too Tamsin."

"But I.."

"OUT!" The Morrigan roared impatiently. Tamsin nodded and left the room. After the valkyrie's exit, Evony deflated. Her eyes were scanning the lifeless looking blond lying still and motionless on the bloodstained gurney. There were several humming and beeping machines hooked up to her, blood-soaked bandages scattering her body. Evony swallowed thickly, feeling unpleasantly emotional.

"Is there still.. I promised her a new life. She's not too far gone is she? Freya.. Can you help her?" Evony whispered to the woman hovering over an unconscious Lauren.

"I will try." Freya locked eyes with distraught Evony. "I'll do my best. I promise. She has extensive injuries, but.. I'll try my best. This may take a while." She warned with a little sigh.

Evony nodded distractedly, before exiting to the hallway and plopping her body on the uncomfortable chair next to Tamsin's with a heavy sigh. They both sat there quietly lost in their thoughts.

.

* * *

Tamsin woke up to hushed voices. She had fallen asleep on the torture device of a chair, she grumbled unhappily while stretching gingerly. She straightened her body with a groan and cracked open her eyes and saw the Morrigan meeting Freya in the doorway. The healing fairy looked utterly tired and Tamsin couldn't tell from her face, if she'd been able to heal the doctor yet. The valkyrie glanced at her phone noting it was already morning. It had been hours since they'd brought the injured doctor to the fae hospital.

"Evony. Come in please. I think you want to talk to Rigory next. If you're.. Are you still going through with what we talked about earlier?" Freya said in a hoarse voice and Evony nodded.

"I am. It's for the best. It's what Lauren wanted." The Morrigan said somberly as they stepped inside.

The door closed and prevented Tamsin from eavesdropping more. What the hell was that about, the valkyrie mused.

.

* * *

"Tamsin.. Please call Bo or her little goth friend." The Morrigan ordered, but her tone was tired and lacked it usual spunk, when she appeared back to hallway half an hour later. Tamsin had barely had time to score herself a cup of coffee and sag back down on her chair.

"What room will they put the doctor in?" Tamsin asked craning her neck trying to see Lauren through the slightly ajar door.

"Tamsin.. I'm escorting Lauren to.. the morgue." Evony put her head down shaking it a little. "Please call the succubus."

"Lauren.. She's dead?" Tamsin whispered in shock. She knew the woman had been in a bad shape, but Freya had the reputation healing even the most gravely hurt people.

"Tamsin. Call her." Evony commanded with some more force. "Rigory, please let's go." She said opening the door fully to the room where Lauren was.

"Of course." The tall man answered and a moment later pushed out the gurney with a sheet covered body resting on top of it rolling it past silent Tamsin.

Tamsin stood up and watched them go. She wandered to the trashcan and chucked her unfinished coffee in it, feeling unable to stomach the beverage anymore.

"This is all wrong." She sighed.

.

* * *

"Hey Bo." Tamsin swallowed difficultly, when she heard Bo answer her phone.

The valkyrie had been pacing around the hospital corridor for over an hour with her phone clutched in her hand. But still she didn't know how to.. tell Bo about Lauren dying. Tamsin and Bo didn't spend time together anymore. Or even talk much. Bo had been furious, when she'd learned that Tamsin told Lauren about them kissing, back when Bo should have been escorting Lauren to the awards ceremony. Even if that was ages ago and they had done more than kissing since. Bo had basically told Tamsin to take a hike and then the succubus had fallen for Rainer. Or whatever. But all that was in the past. And Tamsin had tried something with Dyson. What a mess. Just tell her and get it over with, Tamsin waited how Bo would react to her calling.

"Tamsin? What the hell do you want?" Bo spat aggravated. "I thought I made it clear, I wanted nothing to do with you?"

"I.. I'm sorry. Uh. Is Kenzi there?" Tamsin asked taking a deep shuddering breath.

"Yeah." Bo grouched.

"Could I talk to her?" Tamsin asked and heard a rustle over the phone, before she heard Kenzi's voice.

"Tamsin?" The goth sounded surprised. "Why did you call Bo, if you needed to talk to me?"

"Kenzi.." Tamsin croaked desperately, not used to delivering this kind of news to anyone.

"What's wrong?" Kenzi whispered. "Tamsin what's wrong?"

"Lauren's dead, Kenzi." Tamsin rushed her words out quickly.

"What?" The petite brunette gasped, flicking her eyes at Bo, who was now watching her intently.

"Lauren's dead." The valkyrie repeated sighing heavily. "Her car got T-boned by a drunk driver last night. That asshole ran a red light. He was drunk.. He hit.." She trailed off.

"No.." Kenzi breathed shocked.

"The doctors, the healers.. They couldn't save her. She died here at the hospital.. I couldn't tell Bo. She.. dislikes me still." Tamsin said softly. "And it's probably best anyway, that you.. tell Bo."

"Yeah.. " Kenzi choked out. This couldn't be real. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. Lauren was suppose start over. Be happy. Not dead! "Lauren's really gone?"

"She is. I'm sorry."

"Me too.." Kenzi uttered, feeling tears escaping from her eyes.

"She's at the morgue.. Bo can come see her, if.. If she wishes." Tamsin said quietly.

"How am I gonna tell this to Bo?" Kenzi let out a sob and saw Bo coming towards her concern evident in her eyes.

"I don't know." Tamsin said. "I'm sorry.."

"Kenzi? What is it? What's wrong?" Bo asked gently and tugged the smaller woman in a hug.

"Everything is.. wrong." Kenzi murmured against her friend's chest, willing herself not to breakdown. Bo would need her to be strong.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Don't drink and drive!

A/N What a difficult chapter to write with all the feels :( And I know you hate me a little now. Or perhaps a lot? BUT please remember the story's not over yet. Not a two-shot, I promise. I am going somewhere with this. Hold the flames, if anyway possible! I'll try to post the next chapter at the end of next week at the latest.

A/N I might have taken a few liberties with Tamsin/Bo backstory. I just couldn't remember, if Bo knew that Tamsin ratted her out to Lauren (about the kiss.)


	3. Say Goodbye

Thank you for your follows, favorites and comments :)

This chapter is... ANGSTY! Be warned.

xoxo

* * *

"Everything is wrong Bo.." Kenzi murmured, lifting her watery eyes to Bo's confused and utterly worried ones.

"Kenzi?" Bo prompted with icy dread filling her gut.

"I.. Um, I need a moment.." Kenzi croaked trying keep from breaking down. She knew Bo would be in pieces soon. Or in denial. Or both. Kenzi had been there herself not so long ago. "Just a.. little moment."

"Okay." Bo whispered as Kenzi laced their fingers together.

"Come sit with me Bobo." Kenzi tugged the succubus with her towards the couch.

They sat there silently holding hands. Bo kept her eyes locked on Kenzi, who was looking down unseeing it seemed. Her friend was rarely this distraught. Images of Hale flashed through Bo's mind at the thought. Bo knew Kenzi was still dealing with the loss of Hale.

She idly pondered, if one could ever get over the loss of a loved one. Loss of a lover. At the word lover, her mind went to Lauren and she felt a painful tug in her chest. She had treated the blond so badly. She had treated everyone badly. Now Lauren was moving away, moving on and made it very clear to Bo to not come looking for her. She would miss the blond terribly, but she had decided to respect Lauren's wishes and leave her alone. At least the succubus would try. Maybe sometime later she could find Lauren and make things right. Tell her how sorry she is. Apologize.

Bo was brought out of her reverie, when she heard Kenzi clear her throat. Kenzi slowly turned to face Bo, meeting the troubled brown eyes staring at her. She let her eyes drop briefly to their joined hands before lifting her watery gaze back up.

"Kenzi, you're freaking me out.." Bo said softly. "Has something happened?"

"There was an accident.." Kenzi started, keeping her eyes connected with Bo's. Just tell her, she sighed inwardly. Say it straight. "Lauren is dead." She got out with a strained whisper.

"What?" Bo breathed with an unreadable expression, until a scowl appeared on her face. "Why are you saying that?"

"Bo, Lauren is dead.. She's gone." Kenzi said softly still clutching Bo's hand.

"No. I would know. I would feel it." Bo swallowed, her eyes darting on her friend's sorrowful face.

"I'm sorry, but Lauren's gone." Kenzi squeezed Bo's hand gently, while peering into her eyes.

"She's not! Stop it! Stop saying that!" Bo snapped angrily. "Lauren's not dead. Who told you Lauren died? Who?!" Bo roared getting up off the couch.

"Tamsin. She called to tell.."

"Tamsin?" Bo snarled. "She's lying! She's lying Kenzi!" Bo ranted with tears falling on her cheeks. "I would know, if.. I would know!"

"Bo.. Listen to me.." Kenzi sighed sadly. She knew the Valkyrie wouldn't lie about something like this. Not to her. Not to anyone. "She's not lying."

"She is!" The succubus screeched sounding desperate and both women fell silent. Only Bo's ragged breathing filled the air.

"Lauren is.. at the morgue in the hospital.. Do you want to go see her?" Kenzi asked softly after a while. "Bo?"

"I.." Bo sobbed. "I need to see her. This is not.. She's okay. I know she is." She said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Bo.." Kenzi murmured and got up and pulled Bo into a tight hug. "Lauren.. She is not okay Bo. She was in a car accident last night. She died Bo. Lauren died." She said as calmly as she could.

Bo fell quiet again, letting her head fall down and sobbed against Kenzi's shoulder. They stayed like that, clinging to each other, for a long time.

"She's not dead." Bo suddenly muttered resolutely, startling Kenzi. "It's a mistake, you'll see." She said untangling herself from Kenzi's embrace.

"Bo.."

"Lauren is not dead. She can't be.." Bo whimpered, before storming out with Kenzi running after her.

"Wait! I'll drive." Kenzi yelled after her. She couldn't let Bo go without her. Once the succubus would see Lauren and realize she's.. gone, Bo was sure to be in pieces. Kenzi had no doubts about that. She needed to be there for her friend, her sister.

.

* * *

Bo had stayed somber and quiet during the ride to the hospital. She had only asked, if Kenzi really thought Lauren was dead. Lauren is dead, Kenzi had repeated softly. Bo had nodded and turned her head to peer out the side window. Kenzi knew she was silently crying. When they arrived, Bo had carelessly wiped her cheeks and hesitantly gotten out of the car. Now the two of them were standing in the hospital lobby holding hands.

"Here's Tamsin. Are you ready Bo?" Kenzi squeezed her friend's hand gently.

"No.." Bo breathed desperately. All the fight and anger had left her, leaving only anguish and fear. Maybe this was all real and Lauren was really.. gone. Gone forever, Bo thought heartbroken.

"I.. I'm sorry for your loss." The valkyrie said to Bo, who just nodded automatically. "This way." Tamsin gestured solemnly.

.

* * *

Evony was waiting for them in front of the morgue. She motioned for Tamsin to wait further in the dreary hallway.

"I'm sorry Bo. I know you cared for her." Evony said softly as she opened the thick steel door behind her. She acknowledged Kenzi with a little nod.

"I love her." Bo corrected, her haunted eyes latching on the slowly opening door.

"Yes." Evony agreed. "The human body is so very frail. She didn't suffer. She didn't feel any pain Bo." Evony tried to.. What - console the succubus? She shook her head slightly.

"She's.. in here." Evony went in, but Bo stood frozen just outside the room.

"Bo come.. say goodbye." Kenzi murmured and tugged Bo a little to get her moving.

Bo trailed after Kenzi in a haze. Once inside the chilly room, she breathed out feeling unreal. Everything was unreal. Her eyes were glued to the steel gurney in the middle of the room. A white sheet was covering the body laying on there, but the head was left visible. Bo could see blond hair falling on the gurney. Bo released her grip on Kenzi's hand and slowly went closer.

"Gods.. It's really her.." A heart wrenching wail escaped her lips as her gaze fell upon the familiar features of the woman she loved desperately. "No. Lauren... No." She croaked, carefully placing her palm on Lauren's cheek. "it can't be.."

"I... I'll save you." Bo sobbed and latched her lips on Lauren's, prying her mouth open and pushing chi into the blond. "I can't live in a world without you.. I'll save you!" She promised, her warm tears falling on Lauren's face.

Evony glanced at Rigory, who was standing quietly in the far corner. Evony gave him a questioning look and he shook his head slightly. The Morrigan nodded and turned her eyes back on the shattered succubus. She wondered, if she was doing the right thing or not. Bu there was no going back now. So no regrets. It is for the best, she concluded.

"Babe.. Please! Please wake up!" Bo begged raggedly.

Kenzi was standing further away silently crying for Lauren. Crying for Bo. She knew Bo's world had just come grumbling down. Kenzi vowed to be there for her friend.

"Babe, please.. Please don't leave me." The succubus cried and climbed next to Lauren on the gurney. She buried her face in the blonds neck, ghosting her lips on the cool skin.

"She looks like she's sleeping.. But she's so cold." Bo whispered against Lauren's skin between sobs, before lifting her head and glancing at Kenzi. "Kenz, why is she so cold?" The succubus asked sounding like a frightened child.

"Bo, I.."

"Why can't I bring her back?" Bo croaked in anguish and buried her face back in the crook of Lauren's neck without waiting for an answer from Kenzi.

"Do you want to be alone with her for a moment?" Evony asked sincerely. "I.. I must insist that Rigory stays, but I can leave." She added and interpreted Bo's quiet sniffles to mean she agreed.

"I'll be right outside Bo." Kenzi sniffled as she and the Morrigan exited the room. "Okay?"

Bo stayed curled up tightly against Lauren. Whispering her apologies, her regrets, her love and devotion to her lost love. Once in while begging Lauren to come back. To stay. To come back and stay, but the blond stayed silent. Unmoving. Lifeless.

.

* * *

"I should have stopped her from driving away last night." Bo uttered hoarsely as soon as Kenzi came back into the room. Bo's fingers were trailing on Lauren's face reverently. Like she was trying to memorize her. And she was. She was trying to memorize everything.

"Bo, this wasn't your fault." Kenzi said in a gentle tone.

"But in a way it was. She died, because she needed to get away from me.."

"That's not true Bo. It was an accident." Kenzi sighed sadly. "We should go Bo. I'm sorry."

"I can't leave her here.." Bo whispered, more tears spilling from her weary eyes.

"Bo. Come now." Kenzi ushered her softly.

"No." Bo sobbed and clung onto Lauren's frame, refusing to budge. "I can't."

"Bo.. Please." Kenzi pleaded gently, glancing at the Morrigan.

"Kenzi.. Please don't make me go."

.

* * *

Kenzi was just coming back to the kitchen after placing a tray of food behind Bo's door, when she heard a knock on the front door. It had been a week since she practically had had to drag the destroyed succubus from Hotpa.. Lauren's side. Kenzi sighed heavily and headed to the front door.

"Dyson. You really shouldn't have come."

"I'm here as a friend Kenzi. How is she?" Dyson asked sounding concerned.

"She's hurting. And she's blaming herself for what happened.."

"Maybe, if I.."

"No. No Dyson. I know you mean well, but you have to leave her be." Kenzi shook her head. "She's grieving for her lost love. She's been holed up in her room for a week now. Barely talks. Even to me."

"I was sorry to hear about Lauren. We always didn't see I to I, but I.. I learned to respect her. Such a loss." Dyson sighed. "I understand Bo's grieving, but maybe we should get her out and.."

"Bo needs time. She'll come out, when she's ready." Kenzi stated firmly, before changing the subject. "You and Tamsin still trying to.. connect? Have you seen her? Because I've tried to get a hold of.."

"I wanted to get to know her better, but she's disappeared. Maybe she's mad at me for going back to Bo to heal her.. And.. I have no idea where she is." Dyson rubbed his face absentmindedly.

"That's strange. Where could she have gone without telling anyone.. Without telling me." Kenzi breathed.

"Yeah."

"Go home Dyson. I'll look out for Bo."

"Okay. But if you need anything.." Dyson relented.

"Thank you." Kenzi said and closed the door.

.

* * *

"Hey Bobo." Kenzi greeted trying not to sound too excited to see Bo venture out of her room. Finally. It took way over a week, almost two, but here Bo was hovering beside the sofa.

"Kenz." Bo's voice was hoarse from crying and not talking to anyone in ages.

"Sit." Kenzi said with a small smile. "Have some rum." She added and gave Bo a glass filled with clear liquid.

"I don't even like rum." Bo said as she sipped the drink carefully at first, but then emptied the glass with one gulp. It burned painfully on the way down. Sweet pain. It made her realize, that she was alive. And in pain. Heartbroken. Wishing to die too. She filled her glass as they sat there quietly.

"I was so worried for her you know?" Bo said suddenly, after her glass was empty again. She motioned for Kenzi to fill her up.

"Hmm?" Kenzi looked at Bo questioningly, while she poured the alcohol in Bo's glass.

"Did you know she turned Evony into a human?" Bo let out a small gloomy laugh and continued preventing Kenzi from answering. "Evony is fae again, but.. Lauren knew how to turn faes human! If that had gotten out.. Many people would have wanted her dead." She shuddered.

"Good thing, she got friendly with the Morrigan then. She must have protected Lauren despite everything." Kenzi noted.

"What do you mean friendly?" Bo asked, while filling her glass again.

"They seemed like friends to me." Kenzi just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm glad she had someone, when.. I was floundering." Bo let out a dark laugh. Floundering, that sounded so.. understating.

"What happened with you and Lauren? You know, when I died? I thought you two were heading for love once again. You made the apocalypse wait while you saved your girl." Kenzi chuckled a little.

"You died.. And I.. pushed Lauren away."

"Why would you do that?"

"You were gone and I was a mess. Lauren tried to be there.. For me, but I shut her out. Somehow I just wanted her away from me.. To keep her safe. People around me - they die. And I missed you.." Bo choked out. "I got drunk regularly. Got into senseless fights every other night. And.. I forced poor Dyson to heal me.. Destroying anything he had going on with Tamsin.. It didn't mean anything to me. It was just..What it was. The worst was that Lauren found out about me and Dyson. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was.. Disappointed in me. And I knew then, I wasn't any good for her. I was desperately trying to forget her.. Stupid huh? I'm a horrible person." She rambled drunkenly.

"Bo.." Kenzi sighed sadly.

"I am! She shouldn't have ever loved me.. I didn't want her to get.. killed because of me. So I pushed her away." Bo chuckled darkly. "And now she's dead anyway.. I broke her heart for nothing."

"I really wish, you would have let her be there for you." Kenzi sighed rubbing Bo's arms, before pulling the succubus into a hug. "Please let me be here for you now. Okay?"

"Okay. Don't let me fall apart, Kenzi." Bo sobbed, leaning on her friend.

"I won't." Kenzi promised.

.

* * *

"Hey. How are you feeling? Well enough to have lunch with me? Out on the town I mean?" Kenzi prodded hesitantly. Bo had been house bound for two weeks, but seemed to get gradually a little better. There were better days among the bad ones.

"Yeah. We could try." Bo muttered quietly.

"I thought you threw that away?" Kenzi said, noting the necklace on Bo. "You know, when you were trying to.. forget Lauren and push her away."

"I just said I did.. I could never throw this away." Bo gave a sad smile. "And now it's the only thing I have of her."

"It's devastating to see you heartbroken Bo."

"My heart is not broken Kenzi." Bo denied softly. "It's in shatters."

"In time it will hurt a little less."

"Yeah.." Bo breathed, her eyes brimming with tears, following the ridges and contours of the pendant on her necklace.

.

* * *

Bo sat down on the soft bright green grass next to a simple headstone. She had placed a single white rose in front of it. She came here regularly, even though she knew Lauren wasn't really buried here. The Morrigan had told her a few days after Lauren died, that she was released to her parents. Parents, who had already buried her once before. Bo couldn't even imagine their pain.

"Hey. I'm here. Again. I can't believe it's been almost two years since you died.." Bo began. " 19 months to be exact.. Well, that not two years is it. More like a year and a half." Her eyes tracked the numbers carved on the stone.

"I'm doing better, you know. I have been talking to someone.. A therapist. I know – Me? Weird right?" Bo chuckled softly. "It has helped me. A lot. And Kenzi. She's been my rock. I still have some.. bad days.. But I'm doing better."

"I still miss you so much.." She sighed quietly.

Bo just sat there reminiscing, saying a few words once in a while. After an hour, she got up, said her goodbyes and headed towards the exit.

"All good?" Kenzi asked as she stood up from the little bench under the shade of a big lush maple tree.

"Yeah." Bo nodded. "I still miss her."

"I know. Me too." Kenzi patted Bo on her back. "So, I'm going to Montreal tomorrow. You sure, you don't want to come? I know it's a boring computer exhibit.. for you." She smirked.

"I'll pass." Bo snorted.

"Suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing." Kenzi grinned.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Note the 'little' time jump there.

A/N I'm keeping these chapters shortish. Sorry about that. But this way I may be able to update more frequently. Maybe even once a week, but no promises!


	4. An old friend

Thank you for your interest in this story! Love your insightful comments.

Note - there was a time jump at the end of the previous chapter as you may remember :) It's been over year and a half since the accident.

xoxo

* * *

"Stop the car Tamsin! Stop!" Lauren stared at Tamsin relentlessly, until the woman behind the wheel briefly met her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tamsin sighed, not stopping the car or even slowing down, but kept her eyes on the road. They'd been through this many times already in the last few hours. She knew Lauren was having terrible separation anxiety and Tamsin was trying to be patient. Her patience was thin for it being the asscrack of dawn, but the valkyrie was trying. Really.

"I can't leave him. We have to go back." Lauren murmured in distress. "We'll take him with us." She suggested with urgency.

"You said goodbye already. And it's only for a night. Toby will be fine. He has all he needs. And your parents love to have him."

"But.."

"He'll be fine. Or do you not want to go at all? That's more than fine with me.." Tamsin said in a hopeful tone. "Some boring one-day medical conference.. For nerds. There'll be herds of nerds milling about.." She shuddered in mock disgust.

"Hmph." Lauren huffed. "I'm a nerd."

"I know, but I'm not. Do you want me to suffer?" Tamsin whined, but saw Lauren smirking and smirked herself. "Don't answer that."

"Anyway.. We can skip this trip and stay home. This thing is not even manditory, but you insisted to go. Insisted! I don't object, if we miss it. Truly." Tamsin glanced at Lauren seated next to her. The woman was wringing her hands and worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

"Oh gods.. Drive. Drive, before I change my mind. Again." Lauren finally groaned.

"We'll fly to Montreal. We'll be there by noon and your conference starts in the afternoon." Tamsin reminded. "And we'll be home by tomorrow evening.

"Let's do this. Our flight leaves in two hours. We're doing this." Lauren finished nodding her head resolutely.

"Good girl." Tamsin cooed playfully.

"Shut up."

.

* * *

"Yes Bo. Jeez. I'll bring you something. Do you want some knick-knacks or sweets?" Kenzi asked rolling her eyes. Bo had called her to remind to bring her something from Montreal.

"Sweets." Bo laughed on the other end. "You're coming home tomorrow right? Or did you find yourself a cute nerd to salivate over?"

"I found myself a new laptop! And I'm coming home with it tomorrow. I'll take the afternoon train. You can come pick me.." Kenzi trailed off as she saw a familiar figure standing in front of a café.

"Kenzi? Hello?"

"Hold on.." She muttered to Bo and walked closer the woman. It can't be.. It just looks like her.. From behind. Duh! Just go and see. It's not her. How could it be her, Kenzi rambled inside her head.

"Bo? I'll call you later, okay?" She said and ended the call without hearing Bo's reply.

"Excuse me?" Kenzi said carefully as she tapped the woman's shoulder, making her turn.

"Oh my god! Lauren?" Kenzi gasped, her big eyes were wide in shock and disbelief.

"Yes?" Lauren asked hesitantly. She didn't recognize the woman. Maybe she's one of my former patients, Lauren mused.

"Holy shit.." Kenzi gaped at the woman. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy.." She chanted clearly shaken.

"Hey Kenzi!" Tamsin appeared at Lauren's side greeting Kenzi seemingly nonchalantly. "Lauren this is Kenzi.. An old friend." She said in a strained tone, giving Kenzi a pointed look.

"Nice to meet you Kenzi. Obviously Tamsin has told you about me?" Lauren gave a friendly smile.

"What? No. How do you mean?" Kenzi stared at Lauren unblinking, not believing, that the blond was really there. Standing there. Right in front of her. She resisted the urge to poke the smiling woman to see, if she was really real.

"You knew my name." Lauren said looking a bit confused. She glanced questioningly at Tamsin.

"Would you excuse us a minute Lo?" Tamsin said with a sweet smile and then scowled at Kenzi, yanking her the opposite way.

"Sure. I'll wait for you inside. I'll call home." Lauren shrugged a little as she turned towards the cafe.

.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing? Where are you dragging me? Why doesn't she remember me? What the hell's going on?" Kenzi fired off snarling, feeling a bit lightheaded and totally unreal.

"Tamsin! What is this?" Kenzi screeched, when Tamsin halted her stride after ducking behind a building.

"I haven't seen you or heard from you in ages! You just disappeared! And Lauren? She's supposed to be dead! DEAD!" Kenzi continued to rant, after the tall blond stayed silent. "I need to talk.."

"Shut up! And don't you dare go talk to her alone." The valkyrie warned hissing. "She doesn't need you confusing her."

"It's really her?" Kenzi whispered with tears brimming her eyes.

"Yes. And.. no." Tamsin breathed quietly. After Kenzi's confused expression, she added. "She's not the Lauren you knew or remember."

"What's wrong with her?"

"There's nothing wrong.. Kenzi, she has a new life now and I need you not to mess it up."

"That's not enough for me. I'm not going away, until I know what happened. How is this possible? I saw her Tamsin. I saw. She was dead. How is she now undead? Not undead.. No. That sounds like a zombie.. Um.. Alive I mean.. Alive! And hanging out with you?!" Kenzi rambled. Different emotions were bouncing restlessly around inside her. Happiness, hope, confusion, apprehension and hesitation to start with. Bo was gonna have an epic flip out, Kenzi suddenly realized.

"Shit.. The moment I saw you here, I knew you'd be a pain in my ass.." Tamsin groaned.

"Well, Ass is my middle name." Kenzi quipped still dazed, making Tamsin snort. "No. No. I meant Pain is my.. Whatever. I am dreaming or what?" She sighed shrugging. She felt her brain was on overload. Her brain was fried.

"I'll meet you later okay? Lauren's waiting for me. Kenzi please don't say anything to Bo." Tamsin begged.

"But I.." Kenzi sighed with wide hesitant eyes.

"Kenzi I'll tell you everything, but you can't tell anyone you met her. Please."

"Okay.." Kenzi agreed reluctantly. "I won't. Yet."

"Meet me at Glenda's. At 7pm? It's at.."

"I know where it is." Kenzi said. Maybe I am really dreaming or maybe.. I'm dead too, she thought as her gaze followed the Valkyrie walking away.

.

* * *

"Finally! I thought you blew me off." Kenzi spat looking annoyed as Tamsin plopped on the seat next to her at Glenda's bar.

"Would I do that?" Tamsin scoffed, but noticed Kenzi's incredulous face. "Yeah right.. Sorry. Don't answer that."

"Right." Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. Had trouble shaking Lauren. She wanted me to escort her to this evening thing, but.." The Valkyrie continued.

"Are you with her?"

"Yes. I've been with her since we left Toronto." Tamsin stated matter-of-factly.

"As a couple?" Kenzi clarified.

"We are close." Tamsin said as she waved for the bartender and ordered herself a beer.

"Oh." Kenzi exhaled feeling oddly relieved. Close – that's not the same as a couple is it, she pondered. Is it? "How is she doing? The doc?"

"Lauren is good. After we went to Van.. moved in the city, she was like whirlwind getting her life back on track." Tamsin smiled fondly. "She got.. settled and now she's got her plate full with life and work."

"She's happy?"

"Very." Tamsin assured.

"That's good." Kenzi gave a small smile. "It's strange no one has found out about her.."

"She's dead. Nobody's is looking for her. She even has her own name still. There tons of women named Lauren Lewis. And the Morrigan is always vigilant. She's keeping Lauren cared for."

"So you two are living here in Montreal?" Kenzi asked after a beat.

"We're visiting." Tamsin said. "A medical conference."

"Where do you live then?"

"I'm sorry. I really can't tell you that." Tamsin said sincerely. "What are you having?"

"I need something strong… Vodka." Kenzi sighed. "This is so.. fucking weird."

"Come on, let's get a table."

.

* * *

"Did you lie to me about Lauren being dead?" Kenzi asked quietly after a few drinks.

"No. I thought she died. I saw her.. Dead. I would not lie about something like that." Tamsin reassured.

"Yeah.. She was cold. She was dead. Wasn't she?" Kenzi pondered shaking her head in disbelief.

"She kinda was. The fairy, Freya, managed to heal Lauren with great effort. And then.. Well.. Rigory, if you remember him?"

"Vaguely. The tall man, who looked like an undertaker?"

"That's the one.. He's has the power to do that - Make someone look like they're dead. Suspended animation, Rigor Mortis or some shit.. And he can also make new memories and wipe out old ones. Rigory is very powerful. Apparently he owed Evony a serious favor."

"Evony set this whole thing up? Why?" Kenzi asked surprised.

"Lauren had went to her for help. You know, before the accident. She wanted to get away. No matter what, she had said. She wanted to get away to start over and Evony made it happen. And you know the Morrigan - Go big or go home."

"She said it to me too.." Kenzi sighed remembering her short encounter with Lauren, before she.. died. "That she wanted to get a new start." She added, when Tamsin gave her a curious look.

"Yeah, well I didn't know all this back then. Evony told me some of it, when she took me to meet Lauren. And found out the rest later."

"Oh? How did you find out Lauren wasn't dead?" Kenzi asked curiously.

"It was a few hours later, you know, after you managed to get Bo out of the morgue. She was a mess wasn't she.."

"Yeah. She was a mess for weeks. Months. All of this broke her heart. Bo hasn't been the same since. She's changed for the better in many ways. I mean the way she treats people, but Bo.. She's sad and has no hope in her."

"Oh.." Tamsin met Kenzi's teary eyes. "Well, the Morrigan brought me to this one room and I remember wondering why I need to be in the hospital still.. I was shocked to put it mildly, when I saw Lauren just sitting around. Right there on a hospital bed, swinging her legs nervously.. I really thought she had died. But there she was - alive and well." Tamsin said shrugging and recalled a memory, when Evony had dragged her to a room in the hospital. "That was a weird moment."

...

_"What the hell?" Tamsin screeched as soon as she saw Lauren sitting on the bed, her feet dangling over the side._

_"Quiet." Evony snapped at the valkyrie._

_"Lauren?" Tamsin whispered to the doctor, making her meet her eyes._

_"I'm sorry.. I'm a bit disoriented." Lauren apologized. "I.. I don't remember.."_

_"It fine. It's perfectly normal." Evony smiled, giving the valkyrie a pointed look telling her to keep her mouth shut. "Lauren, after we meet with Rigory again, Tamsin here will be escorting you home."_

_"I am?" Tamsin cut in._

_"You are." Evony said curtly._

_"Shouldn't we call Bo? She could.."_

_"Who's Bo?" Lauren asked._

_"No one. Just one of my underlings. I trust you in Tamsin's hands. She's the best." Evony rattled, while Tamsin stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Your parents will meet you there. You will be staying with them for a few days, if that's okay? They didn't know you were sick, they thought you were.. dead. Well, anyway they love you and can't wait to see you. Is that okay?"_

_"Yeah. They thought I was dead?" Lauren asked in a sad tone._

_"Yes. You were a Jane Doe in a hospital here. In a coma after your accident. Tragedy. But now everything's going to be better. You're going home." Evony smiled again and then gave Tamsin a nod._

_"I'll have a few words with Tamsin outside, okay?" Evony told Lauren and squeezed her arm gently._

_"Okay."_

_..._

"Evony told me in not so many words that Freya had been able to heal Lauren, but there were some.. issues still with her brain. Which was true. I met Lauren, before Rigory did his memory altering thing.. She was disoriented and didn't remember me or even Evony. There was some damage done by the crash. Lauren wouldn't have been the same even if Evony hadn't intervened."

"Okay?" Kenzi inserted tentatively. This all was a bit much. Her head was spinning with all the information. Information on the woman, a friend, she thought had died.

"Lauren wanted a new life and she had discussed it previously with Evony. And Evony went all in with Rigory. He was there to make Lauren 'dead'.." Tamsin gestured the quotation marks with her fingers. "And to.. I don't know. Poke in her head and memories. Deleting and uploading stuff I guess."

"What stuff?"

"All the fae stuff deleted. She's just a normal doctor, who was in an accident while traveling and fell into a coma. She was never a slave. She was never mistreated. She's happy, Kenzi."

"She remembers nothing of her time in Toronto? Or with the Fae?" Kenzi said, before adding quietly. "Bo?"

"No. She's lucky like that." Tamsin smiled softly.

"How is it possible to just.. plop her into a totally new life?"

"The Morrigan has her ways. I don't know, how many brains she scrambled to do this. At least some I guess. Her family and colleagues at least.. And Lauren is under her protection even when she doesn't know it. To Lauren Evony is a friend."

"That's some weird shit.." Kenzi breathed.

"Tell me about it." Tamsin sighed. "If you want to meet her as a new friend, we could maybe do that? Lunch tomorrow? As a new friend?" She stressed.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Kenzi swallowed thickly. "I'd love to meet her."

.

* * *

"How many does this make?" Kenzi warily eyed her drink a few hours later.

"I've lost count." Tamsin snorted.

"Well, can't be that many. I'm still standing aren't I?" Kenzi slurred slightly.

"You're sitting down." Tamsin deadpanned snorting gleefully.

"You know what I mean. Bitch." The goth smirked.

"So, I heard Bo got her shit together?" Tamsin ventured.

"She did."

"The Morrigan was completely blindsided by the change in the succubus. Told me that 'the arrogant cocky asshole' has changed for the better. Whatever that is."

"Sounds about right.."

"I know it's none of my business, but how is Bo doing? Really?"

"She's doing better. She lost the love of her life. It could have gone either way, but Bo picked herself up instead of spiraling out of control. I told her Lauren would want her to do better and she agreed. But it was a close call, she was ready to fall of the edge of sanity at some point.. It was hard.. for both of us. But she's doing better now."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"She's still hurting though. Tries not to show it, but I know. She's had a few dates with a few guys, but nothing's come out of those. I don't think she's had sex since Lauren died. The Morrigan is giving her the shots, Lauren cooked up. Bo sometimes feeds with a fae, who is her.. friend or more like an acquaintance I guess. And it's just feeding, no sex or even kissing."

"Dyson?"

"No. Bo actually apologized to Dyson for stringing him along and let him go."

"Wow. That's a first. No harem? She's really grown up hasn't she?" Tamsin gasped in surprise. "Didn't know she had it in her."

"She's been grieving. It changes you.. To lose someone.. Bo wanted to apologize to you too, but you went awol. She knows she was a bitch.. To all of you. All of us.." Kenzi sighed and both women fell silent.

"Yeah. Shit. I think I'm drunk! Why am I blabbing about Bo's business to you?" Kenzi suddenly blurted. "That's so wrong."

"You need to talk to someone.. I won't tell anyone." Tamsin grinned.

"Good.. Then I'll tell you one more thing, which says a lot.. About Bo and what she feels for Lauren."

"What?"

"She hasn't touched any women. Not even the littlest kiss. I asked her about it a while back. And she told me, the last woman she kissed was Lauren. They shared a serious liplock the night all the shit went down. The battle of.. whatever. Anyway, Bo doesn't want to erase 'the kis's from her lips. She wants Lauren to stay as the last woman she kissed."

"I didn't know Bo was such a sap." Tamsin gave a wry smile.

"She is now." Kenzi smiled softly. "You know, I can't keep this from Bo.. She still misses Lauren terribly.. All that pain inside her.. I can't keep this from Bo!"

"I know.. I just hope, you can point it out to her that Lauren is happy now. Bo shouldn't mess that up.." Tamsin sighed. "Or.. Or just maybe you should reconsider telling her?" She finished softly.

"I understand what you're saying.. I do. Bo will flip out. I don't know how she'll react. What she'll do.. But how could I lie to Bo about this?"

"You won't be lying. You just won't tell her."

"That's the same thing." Kenzi sighed anxiously. "But I guess I could not tell her for a while.. I don't know. This is all messed up."

"Kenzi.."

"What? Why do you look like that? Like you want something?" Kenzi groaned drunkenly.

"Um. Actually, I.. we do need your help. Lauren is attending a another medical conference.. in Toronto in two weeks."

"What?! She can't come there!" Kenzi squaled alarmed. "That's bad. I'm sure Bo can.. smell her out or something! Lauren can't come to Toronto, if you want her not to run into Bo! She can't!"

"Calm down. Lauren is adamant in going.. I haven't been able to change her mind. Maybe you could ship Bo out of town for a few days? The conference is in the outskirts of town, so even Evony approved it. And she's made all the precautions. But if you could take care of Bo.."

"Oh god... Fine." Kenzi sighed surrendering. "But just you know, this is all gonna blow up all over our faces. And I will place the blame on you."

"I think that's.. fair." Tamsin nodded with a wry half a smile.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Slightly difficult chapter to get out for some reason.. But it is what it is.

A/N I quickly went through the previous chapters fixing the typos and adding a few words here and there. Nothing major.

PS. Props to Spyklv, who guessed where I got the idea for the name for Rigory! Rigor Mortis indeed! I didn't think anyone would get that just from Rigory :D


	5. A new friend

Thank you for your interest and very insightful and touching comments :)

xoxo

* * *

Kenzi had slept late trying to cure her raging hangover. When she finally opened her bleary eyes, the first thing she realized.. Besides that she had a killer headache.. was that she had met Lauren yesterday._ Lauren._ _Dr Hotpants._ Had it all been a dream? Kenzi padded to fetch her bag from the side table. She fished out her phone and noticed that Bo had called at 10.30. It was now 11.45. Kenzi checked her calendar and saw the note for today – at 12.30 meet Tamsin and a new friend/ Haley's.

"Shit!" Kenzi exhaled. "It wasn't a dream!" She just stood there completely stunned. After a beat she checked her contacts and saw that Tamsin's number was listed there again. A new number. The valkyrie's previous number had been disconnected and Kenzi had finally, very regretfully, deleted it from her phone.

"Oh crap. Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Kenzi suddenly hissed, chucking her phone on the table and bolting to the shower. "Oh gods, I'm gonna have to take something for this pounding inside my head.." She grumbled on her way, massaging her temples with her fingers. She stopped by the bed and grabbed a water bottle from the night table, finishing it in a few large thirsty gulps.

Kenzi had a quick shower, took a pill for her head and then gathered her stuff. When she was ready, she hastily went to the reception to check out, all the while glancing at the time. With her purse, laptop-bag and carry-on in tow, she made her way on foot towards Haley's, which luckily was just around the corner from her hotel.

"Oh please.. Let it not be Bo.." Kenzi begged, when she heard her phone ringing in her pocket.

"Shit.." She shook her head slightly as she noted Bo's smiley face on the screen. Kenzi had taken the picture just few weeks ago, when they visited the amusement park. Kenzi groaned and took a deep breath. "Hey Bo."

"Kenzi. Hey. Got your text last night, that you were going out with some people. Sleeping late?"

"Yeah. I was.. I am a bit hungover." Kenzi admitted. "Didn't hurl though. Just have a headache.. So, um, I was gonna call you later."

"Wild night? Huh?" Bo teased.

"You have no idea.." Kenzi grumbled, her head still reeling from all the things Tamsin had told her. Maybe that was the cause of the headache, the goth idly pondered. Maybe it all was too much for her brain. "So, um, I'll talk to you later? I'm running a little late. I'm meeting, uh, someone.." She stammered a little.

"Oh, you have a date? Lunch date with a hot nerd?"

"Yes. I'm meeting a hot nerd in a few minutes." Kenzi said seriously. Not a lie, she congratulated herself. If Lauren was anything like before she'd be the queen of nerds still.

"Okay. Nice. I don't want to keep you, but you have to tell me all about it, when you get home." Bo said happily.

"I will." Kenzi breathed. That might have been.. a lie. I'm lying to my best friend now – my sister, she fretted.

"Bye."

"Bye Bo." Kenzi slid the phone back in her pocket.

"Oh fuck, I suck so bad.." She sighed hanging her head in shame. "I SUCK!" She screeched getting looks from people passing by.

.

* * *

"Where's Lauren?" Kenzi asked once she spotted the Valkyrie sitting alone in the diner.

"She's right there." Tamsin pointed to Lauren, who was standing next to large window with a phone in her hand. "Calling home. Again. Separation anxiety is a terrible thing." She scoffed.

"Why does she have separation anxiety? Is it her parents?" Kenzi asked. "Because, that's a bit strange.."

"No. Not for them. She has someone.. very, very important waiting at home. She'll tell you, if she so wishes. Okay?"

"Okay.." Kenzi agreed hesitantly. Very important? Lauren had somebody in her life? That would certainly put a hitch in Bo's plans, if she.. When she found out about Lauren being alive. Kenzi's thoughts circled once again back to Bo. A weight had settled in her stomach, when she had agreed to keep Lauren's existence from Bo. She wasn't sure she could do it.

This was big. Bo needed to know, but Kenzi didn't want Lauren to get hurt in the process. If I'd trust Bo not to go ballistic, there'd be no problem. But I just don't and.. What a mess, she groaned.

"Stop thinking too much. She's coming." Tamsin warned.

"Hey. Kenzi right? I'm Lauren." The blond shook kenzi's hand and sat down.

"Yeah. Um, nice to meet you. Again. Sorry I was a bit out of it yesterday. Had a.. long day and all that." Kenzi rambled nervously, but roamed her eyes eagerly on the blond. She looks good, healthy, Kenzi noted elatedly. Last time she's seen the blond alive was, when Lauren had came to the Shack looking for Bo. The doctor had looked haunted and haggard back then. But now.. Now she looked happy and radiant.

"We all have our off days." Lauren smirked, before eyeing the menu. "I think I'll have the Cobb salad."

"Oh, so that's the same as.." Kenzi blurted, before hastily stopping herself and glancing at Tamsin.

"What?" Lauren met Kenzi's wide eyes. "Same as what?" She asked curiously.

"Oh! Um.. Just that.. That's the same I would get, if I were a health nut.. But since I'm not, I'll have a greasy burger with a huge stack of salted fries and a large cola. You have to be a nut all by yourself.." Kenzi rattled and could feel Tamsin's scorching glare on her, but had no idea what Lauren was thinking. That was until she heard the doctor's tinkling laugh.

"You're cute." Lauren grinned her eyes twinkling.

"Oh? Thanks." Kenzi breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait. You mean cute like just, you know, cute? Or cute as in you wanna date me or something?" She rambled and tried to meet Tamsin's eyes for help, but the now grinning Valkyrie was purposely looking the other way. Oh my god, stop talking! She'll ask you out soon. Or I'll ask her! Just stop talking, Kenzi silenced herself, feeling totally flustered.

"Well, I'll just say _cute_ for now. But let's see how this lunch date goes. You might get lucky yet." Lauren smiled mischievously, making Tamsin snort gleefully.

"So.. Um.. Let's.. order." Kenzi squealed and waved frantically for the waitress.

.

* * *

"A good burger?" Lauren asked, when she saw the satisfied expression spread on Kenzi's face after the first bite.

"Oh, sooo good." Kenzi moaned with her eyes closed, when she had swallowed the bite.

"Did you know, that scientists have grown a hamburger in the lab? Out of stem-cells of a cow. They had a tasting last year. I read the research. Very interesting." Lauren went on to ramble about the science behind the research, while both kenzi and Tamsin silently ate their food. Even though Kenzi wasn't really listening what Lauren was going on about, she found it hard not to smile.

"What?" Lauren stopped mid-ramble, noticing Kenzi's lips tug up.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry Doc, you're just so.." Kenzi grinned.

"Nerdy?"

"That too. But I was going to say devoted to your.. stuff. Dedicated. And it's kinda cute."

"Oh. Thanks." Lauren grinned a little. "Sorry, I sometimes get so excited.. about science and things." She shrugged.

"Yeah. I think you just proved that with your thorough presentation on growing cow meat in a lab." Kenzi noted, making Tamsin snort. "Gross by the way."

"Right." Lauren snickered. "Sorry I have to go to ladies room. And we have to go soon or we'll miss our flight." She said looking at Tamsin.

"She's still the same. Jeez, what a geek monster." Kenzi smiled at Tamsin, once Lauren was out of earshot.

"That she is. Just last week she ranted to me about the germs on my trusted travel coffee mug. For twenty minutes I had to listen to that! I wash it! Just not.. all the time." Tamsin shrugged.

"That's.. gross. Even more so than that lab meat." Kenzi grimaced.

"Shut up."

"But Lauren.. I admit she's different too, you know? She not so closed-off now. She seems so.. I don't know.. Open and trusting. Lively and chipper. It's.. great to see her like that." She said softly.

"Hey. Tamsin? We should get going." Lauren said as she came back to the table. "So Kenzi, Tamsin told me you live in Toronto?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"I've actually never been there. Shame really, but we're coming in a few weeks. We could meet again, if you'd like? Show me the sights?" Lauren asked.

"That would be.. I'd like that." Kenzi smiled happily, but glanced at Tamsin for approval.

"Me too. So Kenz, you going home by train?" Tamsin cut in.

"Yeah."

"We'll drop you off at the train station. I have a rental car. We're going to the airport straight from here."

"Thanks. That'll be great."

.

* * *

Kenzi had been thinking about her lunch date with Lauren and Tamsin. She had convinced herself, that Lauren found her cute enough to date. The doctor had practically asked her out hadn't she? _We could meet and you could show me the sights?_ That's like a date right? Oh my god, I have a date with Hotpants! Bo's gonna kill me, when she finds out. Unless I'll be dead before that. Bo will kill me, if she finds out that I've kept Lauren being alive from her, Kenzi sighed.

For a week Kenzi had sat on the information she had about Lauren. For a week she had been lying to Bo.. or more precisely not telling her.. and it was weighing heavily on Kenzi. She just didn't know what to do. Kenzi knew Bo had the right to know. Bo needed to know about Lauren, but.. But at what cost? Kenzi didn't want to destroy the life Lauren had now. The doctor was happy and that made Kenzi happy for her. But Bo.. Bo was still missing Lauren and was fundamentally unhappy. That made Kenzi's heart hurt.

And if Bo found out Lauren was alive. What would she do? If Bo found out, that Lauren had someone special back home, where ever that was.. What would she do? Would she.. Could she walk away and leave Lauren be. Could she let Lauren keep her new life and not drag the doctor back to the fae world. Would it be enough for Bo to know that Lauren was alive and happy?

"Oh gods, I don't know what to do!" The goth grumbled aloud.

"Kenzi, what's wrong?" Bo's voice rang out.

"Holy shit!" Kenzi screeched startled. "Sorry.. I didn't know you'd come home so soon.. I'm fine. I'm just venting. Too much on my mind."

"I'm all ears." Bo offered.

"Yeah.. Maybe I should just.. No. I can't. Really. Can I? No." Kenzi rambled while Bo looked at her expectantly with a creased brow. "So.. Um. There's something I have to tell you. Something very important, but I don't think I can tell you yet."

"Oh? How important is this?"

"It's huge. It will change everything.. Bo, _everything._" Kenzi whispered, hoping that Bo would just somehow miraculously guess the truth. "But I can't tell you. I promised. And I.. I'm sorry."

"Kenzi. It's okay. You can tell me anything. You know that." Bo soothed.

"I know, but.. What if I promise to tell you next week? After the weekend. On Monday, I promise I'll tell you everything I know about.. this thing. Please don't hate me.. I'll tell you, but just not now? Is that okay?" Kenzi sobbed a little. "Just please, please don't hate me after.."

"Kenzi, don't look so worried.. I could never hate you. Everything will be okay." Bo said gently. "You'll tell me when you're ready." The succubus murmured, but was wondering what had gotten Kenzi so upset. She trusted Kenzi and knew she would do the right thing, what ever this was.

.

* * *

"Why did you come with me to the airport? And I still don't get why I have to go get some ancient case files from a PI in Québec!" Bo ranted unhappily as Kenzi dragged her around in the airport.

"Just.. because." Kenzi shrugged. She hated lying to Bo! Fucking Tamsin, making me make promises like this intoxicated, the goth fretted.

"Nice." Bo huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I told him you would get them and that.." Kenzi got cut off, when Bo whooped gleefully beside her. "What?"

"I'll go tomorrow." Bo exhaled joyously tapping Kenzi on her shoulder. "Or never! They can ship the files by Fedex or something."

"What? No, no, no, no. No. You have to go today! Today!" Kenzi ranted nervously. "You have to go. _Today._" She stressed.

"Can't. Sorry. My flight's been canceled." Bo smiled happily, pointing at the board.

"Fuck me.." Kenzi groaned as she trailed after Bo out of the airport. "Undercover mission my ass.. I knew this would happen! Craptastic disaster!" She muttered. She needed to shoot a text to Tamsin asap.

.

* * *

"Why are you stopping? What's happening? There's nothing around here.. Where are you going?" Kenzi fired off anxiously realizing where they were as Bo stopped the car at the side of the street.

"Kenzi, what's going on? You're all weird." Bo snorted. "I'm gonna get a mocha frappuccino from Starbucks. It's right there."

"No. No. Bo, no. Let's just go home. We'll stay home. Order something to eat and watch movie's. We'll stay home. Not go anywhere. Come on." Kenzi rattled her anxiety level rising higher higher every moment. Oh my gods, I need to get her away from here! We have to leave, Kenzi agonized.

"I'll be quick." Bo scoffed giving Kenzi a weird look and then quickly bolted out of the car towards the coffee shop.

"Oh holy shit.. Oh no! Crap. Crap. Crap. Shitcrap! I knew this would happen!" Kenzi croaked as she saw a familiar blond come out of the coffee shop. She scrambled out of the car and took off after Bo.

Bo gasped, her eyes wide in disbelief as she grabbed the door to keep it open for.. "Lauren?"

"Yes?" Lauren smiled. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I.. Are you real?" Bo whispered, her eyes eagerly roaming on the blond. This is a nice dream, she decided smiling. Much better than the usual nightmares. This was nice - Lauren smiling at her.

"What?" Lauren looked baffled, but kept her smile on anyway. "Oh hey Kenzi! Lovely to see you. Ready for our date tomorrow?" The blond smirked winking at approaching Kenzi, making her flush beet red.

"What?!" Bo roared and both Lauren and kenzi jumped.

"As ready as I'll ever be.." Kenzi groaned. Oh fucking hell. This is a mess of epic proportions!

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Shortish I know, but more to come :) And sorry - 'no cliffhanger' requests denied :D

A/N Might edit a bit later.


	6. Dreaming

Thanks for your support :)

I guess this is a bit.. Angsty?

.

* * *

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I was joking. Kenzi tell her I was only joking!" Lauren rambled looking totally sheepish with a blush covering her cheeks. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you two. Kenzi I'm so sorry. I.. I didn't know she was your girlfriend." She flicked her eyes to the smaller brunette.

"Lauren, it's okay.. Um.. I.. This is Bo.." Kenzi tried to figure out something to say without messing up everything. "It's just that.. um.."

"I'm sorry. Please believe me, I was only teasing." Lauren gave a soft smile to Kenzi and then Bo. "Okay, I think I've done enough.. I'll go now." She chuckled awkwardly, put up her hands and started to move away, before she felt Bo grab a hold of her arm.

"Please don't go.." Bo whispered desperately. "Stay. Please.."

"Oh?" Lauren met Bo's teary eyes and felt a bang of guilt hit her. I should have kept my mouth shut! Oh gods, she's upset... I didn't want to mess up Kenzi's relationship. Now I'm gonna get my ass handed to me, she groaned. She flicked her eyes to Kenzi, who looked lost in tought. "Kenzi?"

"Hey Lauren. It's nice to see you. Um.. So.. This is my friend.. Bo. Um, please stay a while?" Kenzi stuttered a little. What the hell do I do now, she fretted and glanced worriedly at Bo. The wide eyed succubus had gone awfully pale. She was still clutching the doctor's arm. It was obvious the woman was in shock. Oh Bo.. This is gonna hurt like bitch, Kenzi sighed inwardly.

"Hey Bo. Nice to meet you." Lauren smiled hesitantly.

Bo was too stunned to say anything. I'm dreaming, she realized. This can't be really happening. She felt Kenzi poke her in the side and released her hold on Lauren.

"I really am sorry for.." Lauren sighed.

"Yeah.." Bo quietly cut in. She was feeling lightheaded, like she was gonna pass out any minute, but.. Lauren was here. Bo needed to say her apologies. She took a deep breath to get oxygen in her body. _Lauren was here._ And even, if she wasn't real or really here.. Bo wanted Lauren to know. She wanted her to know everything Bo was feeling.

"Bo maybe we should go home?" Kezi tried. She knew she had to tell Bo everything, but she wouldn't do it in front of Lauren.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, I was no good for you. I should have been a better woman for you. I wanted to, but I.. was stupid. Cruel and selfish.. But I love you. I have always loved you.. I love you so much. I miss you.. I have so many.. regrets.." The succubus desperately rambled whispering, her watery eyes locked on Lauren's. "So many.. regrets.."

"Hey. Hey. It's okay." Lauren said softly, thinking the woman was feeling ill and disoriented.

"You.. You forgive me?" Bo whimpered, tears springing into her eyes. "You shouldn't forgive me so easily! I was horrible to you.. I love you, but I treated you so badly.. I'm sorry.. I won't ever hurt you again.. I promise I won't." She got out between uneven breaths. "I promise."

"Bo, you don't look so good. Breathe.. Maybe you should sit down." Lauren said in her doctor voice, sounding concerned and then met Kenzi's teary eyes. "Kenzi, your gir.. friend really needs to sit down. I think she's about to faint. Does she have any illnesses?" Lauren asked as they steered Bo to a bench and sat her down.

"No." Kenzi said. "No illnesses." She's just heartbroken, she added inwardly.

Bo sat there unmoving, staring at the blond. The blond she hadn't seen in so long. Bo was reeling. She was overwhelmed. What is this? It all seems so real.. But what was Lauren playing at? She's acting like a total stranger. Doesn't she remember? And why was Kenzi being so weird and anxious? Maybe I'm hallucinating, Bo guessed. My dreams.. I hope for more.. romantic dreams. Not those horrifically detailed nightmares about the accident or Lauren leaving, she sighed. This is better. Much better than those.. I must be dreaming. Lauren is dead.. But.. But here she is. She's so.. So beautiful. I gods, how I miss her. I miss touching her. And.. I felt her touch my arm.. I felt her arm under my hand. I _felt_ her, she suddenly realized gasping out loud.

"Bo? Do you hear me?" Lauren stared into Bo's eyes and put her palm on Bo's cheek. The doctor's other hand went to Bo's neck to check the rapidly fluttering pulse.

Bo nodded slowly, but kept her eyes latched on Lauren. She drank in every feature. Her gaze reverently tracked the blond's face. Oh my god, I can feel her hands on me. I feel it. I smell her. Her shampoo is different, but Lauren.. Her essence.. She still smells the same. Bo's eyes fluttered shut as she reveled in the moment. A steady stream of tears escaped her eyes. The succubus was overwhelmed with feelings of happiness and familiarity. Memories of Lauren being so close, touching her so gently and lovingly were invading her mind. Why did I ever let her go, she thought regretfully.

"You're so beautiful Lauren. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I should have treated you better. Like you deserve. You deserve the best.. I never should have let you go.." Bo sobbed. "I never.."

"Shh Bo. It's okay." Lauren soothed worriedly and caressed Bo's cheeks with the pad of her thumbs, which just made the succubus cry harder. And it also made Lauren pause. Bo's skin felt so soft and.. somehow familiar under her fingertips. It felt intimate. Like she had done this before. Lauren shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

"It's not! You're gone and nothing's okay!" Bo wailed, her hands clasped on Lauren's forearms.

"Bo? Please calm down a little okay. You're gonna pass out." Lauren said calmly. "Breathe in and out. Nice and easy."

"Just like that. Good." The doctor praised, when Bo took shuddering breaths to fill her lungs. "It'll be okay. Take nice deep breaths for me."

"I think.. um.. She just has been eating poorly. I'll get her something on the way home." Kenzi cut in. She was floundering, but had to do something before Bo had a complete breakdown. Lauren didn't need to see that. Not this Lauren.

"I have an organic orange juice in my purse. It should help a little. Just a sec." Lauren untangled herself from Bo's grip and riffled through her bag, while throwing concerned glances at Bo. "Here." She popped the lid open and put the small carton in Bo's hand and urged her to drink it.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a little smile as she met the brunette's watery eyes.

"Yes.. I guess?" Bo stammered swallowing thickly.

"You look better." Lauren smiled softly and took her coffee cup from the ground, where she placed it earlier. "I'm sorry I have to go now. I have a lecture to get to. Have a nice day Bo. Remember to eat. Kenzi, you'll take care of her right? Call me, if you need me." She said, waiting for a nod from Kenzi, before walking briskly into the Toronto Conference center and out from under Bo's roaming eyes.

"I will." Kenzi whispered.

"Did that really happen? Was she real Kenzi?" Bo sighed aloud, leaning heavily on the bench, feeling out of it and weak at knees. She felt she couldn't move. Her body was completely frozen. "Kenzi?"

"Bo.. Um.. I'll take you home and we'll talk there okay."

"I'm losing it right?" Bo peered to the direction where Lauren had disappeared to. She's gone. She was never here. I probably fainted and.. hallucinated the whole thing. "I miss her Kenzi." The succubus said with fresh tears falling on her cheeks.

"I know." Kenzi sighed sadly. She sat down next to Bo and gathered the distraught, sobbing woman in her arms, holding her in a tight embrace.

.

* * *

"Hey. Tam Tam. I thought you'd wait for me outside?" Lauren scolded, when she found Tamsin by the coffee cart in the center.

"I needed strong, gross fuel." Tamsin pointed to her coffee cup. "Hence this godawful sludge."

"I just met Kenzi." Lauren gave a little smile. "And her friend Bo."

"What?!" Tamsin barked and spilled her coffee on the marble floor.

"Jeez! What the hell Tamsin?" Lauren squealed as she jumped at the woman's outburst. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry.. Sorry." Tamsin tried to calm herself. She eyed Lauren, who looked.. Well, normal? "You shouldn't swear so much."

"Shut up." Lauren narrowed her eyes at the taller blond. "What was that?" She gestured to the floor.

"I just.. got a spasm. So, um.. You met Kenzi? And.. Uh. Bo?" Tamsin stuttered anxiously.

"Spasm? Right.. Yeah, they were just outside. Going into the coffee shop, I was exiting.. I needed fuel too." Lauren smirked and lifted her cup. "Quality fuel. Not that swill." She eyed Tamsin's drink.

"So how is Kenzi?" Tamsin prodded warily.

"We didn't talk much. Her '_friend'_ was feeling ill. Kenzi promised to take care of her." Lauren said the word friend in a disbelieving tone.

"Ill?"

"She was extremely pale and disoriented. She seemed to think I was someone else. Kenzi didn't say, but I think Bo might be diabetic. Or at least she seemed to suffer from hypoglycemia. She seemed better after she drank some juice." Lauren explained not mentioning the weird feeling she got from touching the gorgeous woman.

"She thought you were someone else?" Low blood sugar my ass, the Valkyrie thought. The succubus was most likely thinking she's lost her mind. Or keeled over and died.. Shit. What a mess! I knew we shouldn't have come to Toronto!

"Yeah. She apologized repeatedly for past misdeeds and told me she loves me. She was really emotional." Lauren let out a little humorless chuckle. "It was a bit embarrassing."

"Oh?" Tamsin breathed hesitantly. "Embarrassing?"

"Well, Kenzi was right _there_! She said they were friends, but.. They are a couple aren't they? I teased her about our date." Lauren groaned. "And then this beautiful woman is telling me all these things. About loving me, being sorry and missing me.. Saying I'm beautiful! And Kenzi was being really weird and sad and looked ready to cry.."

"No.. What a mess.." Tamsin groaned under her breath. "They are friends only. Like sisters. I think Kenzi was just worried for Bo. She'll be fine?"

"Yes, she was feeling better when I left."

"Sure she was.. Uh.. I have to go out side to make a.. phone call." She grumbled, needing to call the Morrigan about this disaster.

"You're not going anywhere. This thing is just starting and you promised to be with me." Lauren said resolutely and grabbed Tamsin's hand, steering her deeper into the building.

"But.."

"No buts. Come on. I don't want to miss anything." Lauren tugged the valkyrie forward.

"Shi..bbles." Tamsin corrected, making Lauren smirk.

Lauren had been adamantly forcing Tamsin not to swear in front of Toby. And it was obviously starting to work. A little not much, Tamsin shrugged. Fucking hell, I have to call the Morrigan. Shit is gonna hit the fan once Bo regains her senses, the Valkyrie feared. I'll text Evony once Lauren is immersed in all that geeky shi.. stuff and give her a heads up, she decided.

.

* * *

Kenzi was drinking her soda, fiddling nervously with the bottle cap in her hand. She was eyeing warily at Bo, who was sleeping on the sofa. Kenzi had driven them home, Bo being a total mess. Bo had sobbed and rambled through the whole drive home about the past, Lauren and what she had hoped for their future. Kenzi had only inserted a few 'ahas' and 'okays' in between Bo's musings.

Kenzi had first tried to talk to Bo in the car, but noticed that her friend was in a world of her own. The succubus had seemed to be in a total haze. Lost in her thoughts and memories. At the crack shack Bo had sat silently on the couch and then finally slumbered off exhausted. Now after few hours, Kenzi saw Bo start to stir. Oh gods… This is it, the goth took a breath.

"Oh hey Kenzi." Bo yawned, when she woke up on the couch. "I had the.. weirdest dream. About Lauren.. You were in it too.."

"Bo.." Kenzi noted Bo's puffy red eyes and shook her head slightly.

Kenzi fleetingly thought that maybe she should let Bo believe, that the last few hours were a dream. Would it be easier? Would it be better? But Kenzi knew she couldn't do that to Bo. She couldn't do that to herself. The last few weeks, she had been stressed and miserable keeping all this from Bo. Bo needed to know. And Tamsin had hopefully already contacted the Morrigan. So she'd be ready to handle.. What ever happened. Bo needed to know Lauren was okay.

"Kenzi? Is something wrong?" Bo asked in a hoarse voice and tried to clear her throat with a little cough.

"No. Nothing's _wrong_.. I just.. have to tell you.. something." Kenzi said quietly. "Something I've kept from you. Something important... Something big. I'm sorry.."

"Yes? Like I said before you can tell me anything." Bo assured, taking in a nervous and sad looking Kenzi

"Promise me, you won't run off. Not before I've told you everything." Kenzi started.

"Kenzi, what's going on?" Bo asked more firmly.

"It wasn't a dream Bo." Kenzi whispered.

"What?" Bo breathed, her eyes roaming on Kenzi's face, trying interpret the various emotions flitting on the goth's pale face.

"It wasn't a dream. Lauren is alive. She's alive and I ran into her in Montreal two weeks ago. I couldn't believe it! It's unbelievable, isn't it? Lauren is not dead, Bo. She alive, but.. She doesn't remember.. anything." Kenzi paused her ramble for a small moment to lock eyes with Bo. "Lauren is alive and she has this whole new life.. And.. And she's alive Bo. It was really her. It was _her_ you met today."

"What?" Bo croaked again.

"Lauren's alive and well." Kenzi said. "I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I.. I just didn't know what to do. Lauren has this whole new beautiful, happy life now and I.. I don't know.. I didn't want to ruin it."

"She's alive? Really? I.." The succubus stared at her friend silently. "Lauren she's.." She trailed off.

"She's okay. Lauren is not dead." Kenzi said after a moment.

"You should have told me.." Bo whispered dazed and disappointed in Kenzi. "As soon as you found out, you should have told me Kenzi." She snapped, but without much force.

"I know." Kenzi sighed quietly. "I know, but Lauren has this new carefree life and I didn't want to mess it up.. And I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"She doesn't remember anything?" Bo asked in hushed tone.

"No. Nothing of the fae. Nothing from her time here in Toronto. She doesn't remember her time as a slave, being mistreated. Lauren has been given better memories. A better life. She remembers nothing."

"Me?" Bo said so quietly, that Kenzi barely heard her.

"I'm sorry Bo. She doesn't know who you are.." Kenzi said sadly.

"Oh." Bo breathed and dropped her eyes to her hands resting on her lap.

"She's happy Bo. After.. she died , you said you would have done so many things differently. You said you wanted nothing more than her to be happy. She's alive and happy Bo. I think you should remember that, before you do anything.. rash." Kenzi said softly.

Bo was silent for a long time with Kenzi watching over her. Kenzi was surprised that Bo hadn't yet stormed off to find Lauren and whisk her away, whether the blond wanted it or not. The brunette looked lost in deep thought disbelief, but also hope adorning her face.

"Bo?"

"How is this possible? Did she or someone fake her death? But she was dead wasn't she? I.. I saw her.. I held her in my arms.. She was so cold. She was cold Kenzi."

"Lauren would have died in that accident, if the Morrigan hadn't saved her. She brought in a healer, who saved Lauren's life. The Morrigan gave Lauren a new life. I believe it's better this way. Really." Kenzi put her hand on Bo's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"The Morrigan did this?" Bo gasped, lifting her eyes from her hands.

"Bo, she gave Lauren a new beginning. Lauren wouldn't have been the same either way. There was some issues with her brain. And Lauren had asked Evony to help her to start over. I believe this is what Lauren would have wanted. I know she wouldn't have wanted to cause you so much pain, but she would have wanted to be happy."

"Evony had no right! No right to do this. She made me believe Lauren was dead! She had no right." Bo hissed angrily and stood up, slapping Kenzi's hand from her shoulder.

"Bo where are you going? Please don't try to find Lauren. She doesn't remember you! You'll scare her! Please calm down. I think, we.." Kenzi tried desperately to get through to Bo.

"Kenzi, you should have told me!" Bo roared, her eyes blazing.

"Bo please.." Kenzi sighed tearfully.

"I'm gonna visit the Morrigan." Bo spat and took off, slamming the door forcefully behind her.

"Bo! No! Wait!" Kenzi yelled, but Bo was already out the door. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N This one was a bit of a struggle to write. Hopefully it didn't suck too bad. And yes - another cliffhanger.. I don't know what's wrong with me :D

A/N Next week is looking a bit hectic for me, so it might take a little longer for me to update! Sorry. (I'll update the art of betting over the weekend and Just like heaven next week).


	7. Can't go back

Thanks for your follows, comments and favorites :)

PS. Fixed the lyrics to 'Explosions' in the first chapter. They were a mess, sorry.

xoxo

* * *

Bo's thoughts were filled with white blinding rage as she tore through the streets of Toronto towards the Morrigan's headquarters. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel of her Camaro so hard her hands were shaking with the effort. Bo growled under her breath and she pushed the gas pedal down some more. The Morrigan had no right to keep Lauren from her! No right to make it seem like Lauren had died! All that pain! That bitch had no right! Lauren is mine! The succubus ranted inwardly. She parked her car right in front and stalked to the building looming ahead.

"She's mine." Bo whispered in a low tone, when she forcefully ripped the entrance door open shattering its glass to a thousand pieces. She strode with purposeful steps towards the white door of the Morrigan's office, but was stopped by a determined looking petite woman, who stepped in her way.

"Unless you're suicidal, you need to move." Bo warned growling in fury. "I'm here for the Morrigan."

"Miss. I'm her secretary. The Morrigan is a very busy woman. If you don't have an appointment... You need to leave. I've already called security." The secretary informed Bo in an even voice. At least seemingly unaffected by the angry brunette, she kept blocking the door with her body.

"You have a death wish?! I'm going in! I swear to gods, if you don't step away, I'm gonna throw you on your ass! I won't hesitate to _hurt_ you." Bo hissed menacingly with her bright blue eyes blazing.

"Then you must do.." The secretary started as three security guards jogged their way.

"Miriam. Boys. It's okay." Evony intervened opening her door. "Bo, I've been expecting you. Please come in." She said pleasantly as if Bo was any other guest.

.

* * *

"Evony, what the hell?!" Bo roared as she entered the office after Evony, who had already sauntered to stand behind her desk. For safety or perhaps a gun, Bo vaguely pondered closing the door behind her. She wanted to rip the other woman to shreds, but she needed to know about Lauren first. Bo took a deep breath, but still held onto her anger. She would control herself until she had what she needed and.. then she would have her revenge on Evony.

"So, Miss Dennis.. My dear succubus. Whatever brings you here? Destroying my property?" The Morrigan asked with a wry smile. "Causing mayhem?"

"You know why I'm here! You made me believe, that Lauren was dead!" Bo snarled stalking closer until she was standing right next to the Morrigan's mahogany desk. Only the desk separating Bo from ripping Evony's throat open. I'll do that soon enough, Bo thought devilishly.

"Yes." Evony nodded calmly and crossed her arms on her chest. "Yes I did."

"I'm gonna hack off your head Evony!" Bo threatened irritated by the Morrigan's flippant attitude.

"You can try." Evony smiled wickedly.

"Don't tempt me! You took her from me!" Bo roared angrily. "You let me believe Lauren was dead! I'm gonna kill you for it!" She promised.

"I'd do it all over again." The Morrigan assured without hesitation. "I _truly_ have no regrets."

"Tell me where she is! Tell me!" Bo was loosing control under the Morrigan's icy judging stare. The dark fae seemed completely unaffected by Bo's rage filled meltdown. She was not afraid, Bo realized.

"Why?"

"What?!" Bo spat narrowing her eyes.

"Why should I tell you where the good doctor resides?" Evony elaborated with a serious, almost sincere expression on her face.

"I need to see her! I want to see her! I want to.." Bo started to rant pointing her finger menacingly at the Morrigan.

"Oh yes. And you think _Lauren_ needs to see a raging succubus?" Evony cut in sharply and pounded her fist on the desk for emphasis. "I don't know how much Kenzi told you, but Lauren does not remember you. You go barging to her, you'll scare her. Is _that_ what you want?"

"No." Bo deflated a little. "But I need to tell her what she means to me. I want her in my life. I refuse to let her go again!" She managed to hiss.

"Bo. Bo. Bo. Tsk. Tsk." Evony sighed condescendingly, placing her palms on the wooden surface of her desk. "Wrong answer."

"What do you mean? It's the truth!" Bo snarled glowering at the other woman.

"Oh I know it is." The Morrigan conceded. "Do you hear yourself Bo? I want, I need, me, me, me.. Sad really. Still not thinking what's best for Lauren - What _she_ wants, what _she_ needs. Are you?"

Bo fell silent. She couldn't deny what Morrigan was saying, but she really needed to see Lauren. She couldn't just let her go. She breathed heavily and her shoulders sagged, the fire and fight leaving her body. She needed to see Lauren. Desperately.

.

* * *

"Miss Dennis, do you think Lauren needs a selfish succubus in her life? Hmm? Because I think not. What good would you bring to her life?" The Morrigan asked flatly after she had eyed the silent succubus for a few minutes.

"I.. I don't know." Bo whispered, the blue of her eyes now totally gone. "I love her. More than anything. More than anyone."

"I know you do, but do you really want to drag her back to the world of Fae? So you claim to love her, but you would do that to her? Just for _you_?"

The silence stretched again inside the office until Bo sighed raggedly. "No. I can't do that to her."

"I sense a but coming?" The Morrigan prodded almost softly.

"I thought she died! I wished I could see her once more and.. She died and.. I have to see her." Bo couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes.

"I agree."

"I mean it Evony. I'm gonna find her. And you can't stop.." Bo paused her beginning rant. "What? You agree?"

"Yes. I think you need to see her. You'll see how happy she is now. You however, will not tell her about your shared past. You'll meet her and then you will say your goodbyes."

"What if I.."

"You don't want to test me on this. You hurt her and I'll hurt you." Evony said with an imminent threat. "Besides Lauren is human Bo. She's free. She doesn't belong with us. She never did. She's free and I would have thought you would want that for her."

"Yeah." Bo swallowed thickly. She came here to tear into Evony, but here she was.. Holding back tears, trying not to break down in front of the woman, who had wisked Lauren to a new life. A woman, who had made valid points of Bo's behavior. Bo sighed raggedly.

"Here's the address to her hotel." Evony shoved a piece of paper in Bo's hand. "I trust you to do the right thing for her for once in your life. Now.. Get out."

"You won't stop me from seeing her?" Bo asked quietly.

"No."

"Oh." Bo breathed nodding as she headed to the door.

"Bo? Lauren has someone special in her life. Someone she loves very much. Much more than she ever loved you." Evony called out just before Bo exited her office.

.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't nearly as satisfying as I thought it would be." Evony muttered darkly as her door clicked shut.

"What do you think she'll do?" Tamsin asked as she emerged from the dark corner of the Morrigan's office. She had been there the whole time, ready to take out the succubus, if Evony had ordered her to.

"Hopefully nothing stupid. She has come a long way for the hothead she was, but she's understandably in shock. She loves Lauren. I hope she loves her enough to let her go and not try and drag her back here."

"What if she does say something to Lo?" Tamsin sighed. "About all this?"

"We'll deal with then. I have contacts to deal with things. For now I choose to trust Bo to make the right decision. To put Lauren first." Evony shrugged. "If she doesn't, I'll have no problems ending her."

.

* * *

Bo had sat for hours in her car, that was parked across the street from Lauren's hotel. She had tried to come to a decision what to do. The urge to run inside and grab Lauren in her arms, to kiss the blond senseless was strong, but Bo was desperately fighting it. I need to see her again, but I can't go in there in this state. I'll scare her and I'll destroy everything.. I'm a mess.. I need to talk to Kenzi, Bo sighed wiping her eyes and started her car.

"Bo. What happened?" Kenzi sighed with odd mixture of dread and relief, when weary looking Bo entered the crack shack. "Did you see Lauren?"

"I couldn't go to her!" Bo cried and launched herself towards Kenzi and burrowed herself in the smaller woman's embrace. "Evony gave me the address of Lauren's hotel.. And I sat there in front of it and I.. I couldn't go in! Not after meeting Evony." She sobbed in Kenzi's shoulder.

"What did Evony do to you?" Kenzi asked hesitantly. The Morrigan was known to show no mercy and strike with force, if needed.

"Nothing. She just.. spoke the truth and.. it hurt." Bo sighed tearfully. "I can't be with Lauren. The best thing for her is for me to leave her be. I love her, but.." She trailed off squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"Are you seriously considering letting her go?" Kenzi asked and felt Bo nod slowly.

"I don't want to.. I'm not sure I even can, but I don't want to hurt her. She's happy, she has someone and me.. a succubus, I would never be enough for her. She deserves someone.. better."

"Wow… I'm.. I'm surprised." The goth breathed.

"I want to see her." Bo murmured. "Do you think I should?"

"Maybe you should. You'd see she's healthy and happy. It might be easier to let her go?"

"Maybe, but my.. heart wants to not let her go.. What am I gonna do? Could I be just.. her friend?" Bo murmured distressed.

"Bo, only you know that.. If you do decide to meet her again, you have to hold yourself together. You have to get to know Lauren. This new her without digging up the past. Bo, the past is gone. You can't go back. Only forward."

"I might not be able to do that Kenzi. Maybe it's better I stay away. I know she's alive and happy and.. If I see her, I'm gonna kiss her.. And then what?" Bo sighed raggedly against Kenzi's neck.

"I don't know Bo." Kenzi said softly and tightened her hold on Bo. "I don't know."

.

* * *

"Hey Bo." Lauren smiled, when she noticed Bo hovering in the hotel lobby.

"Lauren. Um.. Hi." Bo stuttered, while she ogled the blond, who was wearing tight form-fitting work-out clothes.

"You're looking better." Lauren smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh.. I'm fine. Thanks.." Bo swallowed a lump in her throat and resisted the urge to crush the blond against her body and never let go.

"I just came from the gym." Lauren motioned to the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh.. Yes.. I.. I.. met a client at the bar." Bo lied nervously.

Bo had managed to stay away barely _a day_. She actually had come to the hotel to see a glimpse of the blond, who was now standing right in front of her. She never meant to bump into her, just.. spy on her a little. Bo hadn't even told Kenzi, that she intended to go and stalk Lauren. Bo had tried to talk herself out of it, but it hadn't worked.. Obviously. Here she was. Standing face to face with the woman she desperately loved. If only things were different, Bo sighed inwardly. Just hold it together! She commanded feebly, while her eager eyes roamed on the blond's face and body and all that beautiful blond hair. Bo wanted to slide her fingers through the blond mane. She knew her emotions were unguarded flitting all over her face, but hoped that Lauren wouldn't notice. Or at least wouldn't comment on it.

"Oh right. Evony told me you're a private investigator." Lauren nodded, her eyes sweeping over Bo's face. Lauren gave a little shy smile, when a weird tingly feeling settled in her stomach.

"Yeah. Um.. So.. Sorry about the other day. That day was just.. draining for me and I'm sorry, if I said.. anything.. stupid." Bo looked awkward and sheepish, but Lauren noticed a strange familiar longing in the brunette's eyes. If she didn't know better, she'd call it love.

"Bo, it's okay." Lauren took Bo's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Oh." Bo's eyes dropped to their joined hands. She absentmindedly brushed the skin of Lauren's hand with her thumb making Lauren gasp softly. Bo lifted her eyes back to Lauren's. Bo's breath hitched, when she noted Lauren's gaze caressing her lips.

Bo felt her heart thundering in her chest. She's going to kiss me. I know that _look._ This is dream. A good dream - She's going to kiss me. Bo quivered in anticipation as Lauren's lips got slowly closer and closer. A small whimper escaped Bo's mouth, when Lauren's soft lips finally brushed against hers. Bo dared not deepen the kiss or put her hands on the blond other than tightened the hold on her hand. Lauren however didn't have such reservations. The blond released her grip on Bo's hand and her freed hands tangled in Bo's hair as she kissed Bo more passionately. Bo's aroused growl a moment later caused Lauren to unlock their lips with a shocked gasp.

"Oh God! I'm sorry. That was.. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that.. Um, I shouldn't have done that. I'm so.." Lauren rambled panting a little and pulled away visibly shaking her body.

"Lauren.." Bo breathed in a daze, her jaw hanging open. She felt tingling on her lips and all over her body. She sighed elatedly. "It was.."

"Hey baby." Lauren suddenly cooed and looked behind Bo with twinkling eyes. "Oh Bunny, I've missed you." She started moving.

Bo unsteadily turned around to follow Lauren with her gaze and saw an older woman with a little baby in her arms coming towards them. Lauren pecked the smiling woman on the cheek and picked up the child, peppering the happily squealing baby's face with little kisses.

"How has he been mom?" Lauren asked the woman.

"He's an angel, you know that."

"Who's mommy's little prince?" Lauren tickled gently the baby's belly. "Oh, you are Toby. Yes you are. Sweetie." She grinned happily, closing her eyes and nuzzled her nose on Toby's head inhaling the sweet baby smell.

"Lauren's a mommy?" Bo breathed quietly, her eyes glued to the scene unfolding before her.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Not that happy with this chapter, but it is what it is.. I'm struggling a bit with this story! I don't know why.. Maybe I'm just not cut to write this drama/angst filled stuff. *sigh* But worry not, I'll push this out. I have this story all planned out to the end. I only have to write it! Easy :D


	8. Stay calm

Thanks for your follows, favorites and comments :)

.

* * *

Bo drove home in a daze. Different thoughts were whirling around her mind. Lauren had kissed her. Bo wondered, if she might have pushed her a little. Lauren had a baby. Five month old cute baby boy. Toby. She had met Lauren's mother Margaret, Bo shook her head in disbelief. What a strange day it had been. I was supposed to stay away from Lauren, but now I'm going to see her again. See her soon.

"Bo? You okay?" Kenzi eyed her friend, who plopped heavily on the sofa. "Why do you look like that? Where were you?"

"I.. I went to Lauren's hotel." Bo admitted shrugging still finding everything that happened incredible. She was trying desperately to collect her thoughts.

"Bo.." Kenzi chided gently.

"I just wanted to see her.. I wasn't planning on meeting her or anything. But then she bumped into me. And we talked a little. It was.." Bo sighed. "It was great. She's so smiley and happy now. I wanted to hold her.. to wrap my arms around her so bad.."

"Did you?"

"No. I didn't. But.. I love her Kenzi." Bo breathed quietly.

"I know."

"It's so hard to.. It's hard that she doesn't remember me." Bo breathed. "Though she may remember a little.."

"What? What did she say?" Kenzi gasped with wide eyes.

"She.. She kissed me." Bo smiled hesitantly. "She got that look.. and I knew she was going to kiss me.. And she did."

"And?" Kenzi prodded.

"It was.. heavenly." Bo sighed happily. "She was shocked after. Lauren really didn't mean to kiss me. I think I might.. She was holding my hand and.. I wanted to kiss her.. I might have enthralled her. Unintentionally." She shook her head slightly.

"You're not sure?"

"No. We were holding hands and then she kissed me." Bo's gaze dropped to her hands resting on her lap.

"Maybe she wanted to kiss you too? You're hot right?" Kenzi teased hoping to ease Bo's wariness. "So what happened then?"

"Her mother came to us with a baby."

"A baby? What baby? Whose baby?" Kenzi rattled quickly.

"Lauren's. She has a beautiful baby Kenz. A baby, who looks exactly like her. He's.. He's gorgeous. He kept staring at me with his beautiful eyes, while he kept a strong hold on my finger. Lauren has a son, Kenzi." Bo breathed in awe.

"Does that bother you?" Kenzi asked carefully.

"No." Bo said without hesitation. "Did you know she's a mommy?"

"No I didn't." Kenzi gave a small smile. "The little guy will probably grow up to be a brainiac like her mama. How old is he?"

"Probably." Bo chuckled. "Toby's 5 months soon."

"Oh." Kenzi acknowledged.

"Do you think Lauren has.. someone at home? She didn't say anything about Toby's other parent. And I.."

"I think she's single. She hasn't mentioned anyone to me. Well, except maybe Ta.." Kenzi thought back to her conversations with Lauren.

"Oh right, Lauren invited me.. and you to dinner. So.. We're having dinner with Lauren tonight." Bo cut in sounding a bit hesitant as she was expecting Kenzi to shoot her down.

"Just Lauren?" Kenzi said with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Bo huffed, before rolling her eyes. "Oh, right. Maybe her mother will join us?"

"I wasn't thinking of her mother.." Kenzi groaned expecting Bo to flip out, when the succubus found out about Tamsin.

"Who then?" Bo narrowed her eyes at her fidgeting friend.

"Tamsin." Kenzi said flatly.

"Tamsin?" Bo scoffed. "Why the hell would Tamsin suddenly.."

"She's Lauren's BFF or something. Apparently they're close. Tamsin's been with Lauren since the accident." Kenzi blurted, but regretted it as soon as she saw Bo's darkening face.

"_Been_ with her? Been with her?!" Bo snarled. "What do you mean?"

"Not like that." Kenzi quickly denied, but then fell silent. "Uh.. At least I don't think so.."

"What?" Bo seethed in jealousy and rage. The thought of the Valkyrie with _her_ Lauren was making her blood boil. The thought that Tamsin had been with Lauren all this time, while Bo had been brokenhearted, was making the succubus stomach clench uncomfortably. "Kenzi? Tell me." She hissed.

"Tamsin's.. I don't know.. Lauren's bodyguard? Companion? Evony ordered Tamsin to stay with Lauren.. And now they're.. close? Um.. Friends?" Kenzi rambled imploringly, eyeing warily the twitching brunette.

"Close? CLOSE?!" Bo roared. She froze panting and desperately trying to reign in her jealousy and the piercing pain slicing her heart. Was Tamsin Toby's other mother, Bo fumed. "Tamsin is with Lauren?! My Lauren?! That's WRONG. WRONG KENZ!"

"Bo.. Calm down. I don't know what they are! We'll find out okay? Please, please don't lose your shit now! You have to control.."

"That woman has been with Lauren this whole time?! It should have been ME! ME, KENZI! I'M THE ONE WHO LOVES HER!" She bellowed angrily and stalked to her room slamming the door so hard it barely stayed on its hinges.

"This dinner tonight is going to be.. lovely." Kenzi sighed rolling her eyes.

.

* * *

"I could fall for her you know." Lauren said lifting her eyes from the book she was reading. Tamsin was sitting next to her on the sofa in Lauren's room. The taller blond had been fiddling with her tablet. "I must not, but I truly could. Easily."

"Who?" Tamsin asked flippantly even though she knew very well who Lauren was talking about.

"Bo. Beautiful Bo. She's so sweet and considerate." Lauren exhaled dreamily.

"Right." Tamsin snorted, making Lauren glare at her. "Sorry. There was something in my throat." She grinned smugly.

"There's something.. enticing about her. It's weird. I feel like I.. know her somehow.. Especially when I touch her.. she feels so familiar? I don't know. Strange huh?" Lauren breathed deeply and forced her eyes back on the open page of her book. "I kissed her." She admitted murmuring quietly, but Tamsin heard her anyway.

"You did what?!" Tamsin screeched loudly. "Why?!" She continued alarmed. This could cause trouble. Big trouble.

"Shh! Quiet! For gods sake! Toby's sleeping." Lauren hissed and both women silently waited, if the boy would wake. Luckily he didn't stir.

"I.. I just couldn't help myself. She stood there all beautiful and smiling softly holding my hand.. Looking like she wanted to touch me and kiss me, but wasn't brave enough. Um, and I.. I sort of.. Well, pounced on her." Lauren shrugged sheepishly after a beat.

"Did you feel.. warm tingles or something on your hand before you wanted to kiss her?" Tamsin asked wanting to know, if that infuriating succubus had used her powers on the blond.

"What? No." Lauren scoffed with baffled expression. "Why?"

"No reason." Tamsin ssid evasively. Maybe Lauren's body remembers Bo somehow even when her mind doesn't, the valkyrie pondered worriedly.

"I also invited Bo and Kenzi to join us for dinner tonight." Lauren revealed nonchalantly.

"Oh my gods! Why?" Tamsin whined desperately. Bo probably didn't even know that Tamsin was here or involved in this. Now she would and the succubus would most likely flip out and mess up everything.

"I like her. And I like Kenzi." Lauren said resolutely. "We're having dinner with them tonight. Mom promised to be with Toby for a few hours."

"And tomorrow we'll leave for Vancouver. This is just dinner and you're not thinking staying here for Bo or anything? Right?" Tamsin asked.

"Stay here for Bo? Seriously Tam Tam? I barely know her." Lauren said meeting Tamsin's apprehensive green eyes. "Like I said I could easily crush on Bo, but I won't let myself do that. I have a life in Vancouver and I can't wait to get home. I've had enough of travelling for months to come. Me and Toby are in Vancouver to stay." She smiled softly.

"Good." Tamsin nodded relieved. They would leave tomorrow and that would be the end of this hassle.

.

* * *

"Bo you need to be calm. Stay calm. Not get into a.. scuffle with Tamsin." Kenzi whispered pointedly as they entered the restaurant on the ground floor of Lauren's Hotel. The goth had been prepping Bo for hours it seemed. They both knew that, if Bo lost her cool all hell would break loose and Lauren would be the one to suffer.

"For Lauren you'll be nice and civil throughout this dinner. Right?" Kenzi reminded.

"I will." Bo flexed her neck from side to side and took a deep breath. "For Lauren." She wouldn't let herself upset the blond doctor in any way. Bo knew that she'd just have to buck up and enjoy this evening and forget the rest.

"Good. Let's go. There they are." Kenzi waved at Lauren, who had already noticed them.

Bo's eyes latched on Lauren. The succubus released a happy sigh at the sight of the smiling blond with twinkling eyes. Their earlier kiss flitted through her mind even when she tried to suppress it. Her eager eyes roamed on the blond's face, lips and cleavage. And even from a distance, it was having an obviously arousing effect on the brunette.

"Oh gods." Kenzi groaned noticing Bo's lustful expression. "Come on! Do not get it on with Lauren either." She hissed and tugged Bo with her. "Stay calm." The goth repeated and Bo released a staggering breath.

"Right.." Bo said feebly following her friend.

.

* * *

"Lauren." Bo exhaled swooning, when they reached the table. Seeing Lauren so carefree and sparkling was doing strange things to the brunette's insides.

"Bo. Glad you could make it." Lauren gave a wide smile, that made Bo's stomach flip pleasantly. "Kenzi, you too." The blond added meeting Kenzi's eyes.

"Of course we made it." Kenzi smiled. "Hey Tamsin." She nodded to the valkyrie hoping to convey her concern about Bo through her eyes.

"Tamsin." Bo greeted clenching her jaw, when she turned to the woman.

"Bo." Tamsin replied eyeing the succubus warily.

"I'd say it's a pleasure, but.." Bo spat not able to control anger.

"Bo." Kenzi cut in. "Be nice. Sit." I'm gonna have an ulcer after tonight, she guessed unhappily.

"Yes. Be nice." Tamsin smirked despite the fact that cold dread was filling her gut. This evening could go terribly wrong. So fast. She took a deep breath and filled Lauren's water glass, when they all had sat down.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Lauren motioned between Bo and Tamsin. She was sensing the tension rolling of both women.

"We have a.. past." Bo said without thinking, before realizing how that sounded and saw Lauren's face fall slightly. "No. I mean.. Um.. Not that kind.."

"Tamsin and Bo were.." Kenzi started to say, but Lauren cut her off.

"You and Bo were together?" Lauren asked meeting Tamsin's eyes. For some reason the thought brought unpleasant tightness in her chest. It was weird, because Tamsin was her friend and Bo was.. Bo was just a dream. A fantasy. Lauren knew nothing could ever happen between her and Bo. They lived on the opposite sides of the country. They didn't even know each other that well, but.. Still she was feeling.. jealous and anxious. Or something, she sighed inwardly.

"Uh.." Bo's gaze pleaded Tamsin not to screw her over. The brunette looked totally mortified and scared, that Tamsin would lie they had been an item and then Lauren would.. hate her. Please Lauren don't hate me, Bo thought desperately.

"No. Of course not. We worked together occasionally. In the past." Tamsin finally said and Bo breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's order. I'm hungry." Tamsin said curtly.

.

* * *

The dinner had gone well to Kenzi's and Tamsin's surprise. They had both been expecting something to go wrong, but no. The topics had stayed safe and nobody had lost their cool. It had been quite pleasant and fun for everyone. Bo had stared doe-eyed at Lauren, who seemed unfazed by the attention.

Only blip during the evening was when Tamsin had noticed the subtle glares the succubus sent her way, whenever she touched Lauren in any way. So of course the valkyrie had increased the amount of her friendly touches on Lauren's arm and shoulder, until Kenzi had kicked her in the leg as a warning not to rile up Bo. And Tamsin agreed it would be stupid to push the brunette into a jealous frenzy and refrained from being overtly affectionate.

They had eaten and the women were saying goodbyes and parting ways. Lauren wanted to get to Toby and Tamsin had told everyone they had an early flight back home tomorrow. She noticed Bo's shoulders sag, when the brunette realized Lauren would be gone again. The valkyrie felt sorry for Bo, but was happy they'd be leaving Toronto and leaving all this behind. They were going back home.

"Lauren?" Bo touched Lauren's arm effectively stopping the blond from leaving just yet. "Um, could I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure." Lauren nodded looking a little surprised. "What is it?" She asked, when they had taken a few steps away from the others.

"So. Um.." Bo glansed at Kenzi, who was standing out of earshot. The smaller brunette looked at Bo warily and shook her head slightly. "Don't answer if you don't want to, but.. um.. is Tamsin Toby's other mother?" The succubus blurted nervously.

"No-no. Tamsin's Toby's godmother." Lauren smiled widely. "Tamsin and I are friends. I had Toby by myself, but Tamsin has been a great source of support for me. She's an awesome friend." Lauren said softly.

"That's.. That's good." Bo nodded glancing at the scowling Valkyrie, who was held back by Kenzi. "I.. I'd really like to see you again Lauren. Maybe like.. a date?" Bo asked, before she could stop herself.

"Oh." Lauren gave a small sad smile. "I'm sorry Bo.." She started and Bo's face fell. The succubus knew she was going to get rejected.

"I.. I just.." Bo sighed trying to think of something to say to convince Lauren to give her a chance.

"Bo you're so beautiful and sweet. And I really liked getting to know you a little." Lauren started.

"But?" Bo said in an oddly hopeful tone.

"But.. I live in Vancouver. I have a life there and no intention to move anywhere. It's my home. And starting something.. a long distance thing, when we don't really even know each other.. I'm sorry, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Okay.." Bo looked defeated. She was gonna lose Lauren again. And that hurt terribly.

"Bo.. I'm sorry. Maybe if the situation was different... " Lauren said. She felt unpleasant tugging in her chest at Bo's obvious hurt and disappointment.

"It's okay Lauren. I get it." Bo smiled sadly. She did get it. The situation sucked in more ways than Lauren even knew.

"I'm sorry, I really have to get to Toby now. I wish you all the best Bo. If you're ever in Vancouver.." Lauren trailed off.

"Yeah. Take care.. Bye." Bo smiled softly, but knew she sounded disappointed. She would have wanted to talk about meeting up with Lauren again. But the blond was going home tomorrow and there was nothing Bo could do about it. Nothing she would do. Lauren had a happy life on the other side of the country. Bo refused to mess that up and drag Lauren back to Toronto and back to the fae. Maybe there wasn't anything she could do to change the situation. The circumstances were against them.

"Bye Bo." Lauren said softly with a little wave of her hand and disappeared into the elevator with Tamsin in tow.

"Bye." Bo choked out with tears in her eyes after the elevator doors had closed.

"Bobo, let's go home." Kenzi rubbed the brunette's back softly with her palm. "Come on." She ushered gently.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Next chapter up probably in two weeks. Oh and heads up – I don't remember anything about Lauren's parents on the show! So I stole her parents from my 'The Art of Betting'.. Margaret made an appearance already in the previous chapter and Daniel maybe in later chapters.


	9. Been Talking

Yes.. I know I said this chapter would be up in two weeks, but I got this written early and decided to post already ;) It's shortish!

xoxo

* * *

Kenzi and Bo were in their favorite diner intent on going over potential cases. Kenzi settled into the booth and Bo sat opposite of her. The taller brunette dropped a stack of case files on the table with a groan. Kenzi also eyed the pile with disgust and trepidation. Neither of them wanted to throw away this lovely summer day reading some lame files. Kenzi wanted to postpone the humongous task and started a little girltalk. Bo had been a little gloomy and deflated and Kenzi understood why. She hoped Bo would soon get her spunk back.

"It's been almost a month you know. And you haven't yet whooshed to Vancouver. I'm proud of you Bo. Proud and.. surprised to be honest. You've let Lauren go on with her life. Good Bobo." Kenzi praised.

"Not that good. Really." Bo sighed and flicked her eyes out the window.

"What do you mean?" Kenzi asked leaning in placing her palms on the table. "Bo?"

"Kenzi.. Um.. I've been calling Lauren." Bo admitted meeting her friend's steady gaze. "Lauren and I.. We've been talking. We talk."

"Occasionally?" Kenzi lifted an eyebrow.

"Regularly." Bo admitted with an hesitant smile.

"Oh?"

"She called me to apologize in case I found her.. rejection blunt and hard.. And you know it was, but she was right to shoot me down then. Well.. Anyway we started talking about ordinary day to day stuff.. And I can't let her go Kenz. I don't want to mess up anything for her either. It's been great talking to her, but.." Bo shrugged. "I want _more._"

"Yeah.. You're in a pickle." Kenzi reached out and took Bo's hand in hers.

"The thing is.. She thinks of me as a _friend._ I think_._" Bo swallowed looking at her friend under her lashes.

"That's nice isn't it?" Kenzi squeezed Bo's hand gently. "Getting to know her?"

"Yes.. But no.. Not when I had to listen to her recount her date with her ex last night." Bo pulled her hand from Kenzi's and covered her eyes with her palms sighing heavily. She let her hands drop on the table and waited for her friend to comment.

"Her ex?" Kenzi huffed surprised. "She has an ex?"

"Doctor Lopez.. Camila Lopez. _Cam._" Bo practically snarled, before taking a deep breath. "Apparently they broke up, because Lauren wanted to have a baby and.. Lopez wasn't ready. They had been together for six months only, but Lauren told her she wouldn't wait. That she had no time or desire to wait any longer to start a family, because.. Life's too short."

"It really is. And Lauren knows that better than most.." Kenzi nodded slowly.

"Yeah.." Bo exhaled with a tinge of despair. "Um.. So Lauren got pregnant alone. And she's been doing great.. But now that _woman_ wants her back. She's been wooing Lauren for weeks. She wants them to be a family and I think.. I think Lauren's not totally against the idea."

"And let me guess you have the burning desire to fly to Vancouver and claim Lauren yours? And rip this hot latina's head off?" Kenzi couldn't help but smirk at Bo's possessiveness, when concerning the blond doctor.

"Right." Bo breathed anxiously. "Wait. How do you know she's hot?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I think it's a safe bet. Lauren attracts only hot women doesn't she?" Kenzi grinned a little and pointed her finger at Bo.

"Quit consoling me Kenz.." Bo gave a little laugh.

"Never." Kenzi grinned. "Oh man.. Do we really have to go through these?" Her eyes drifted to folders stacked on the table untouched.

"Yes." Bo nodded. "You think there are any cases that require a trip to Vancouver?" She gave a sly smile.

"No." Kenzi said. "Bo.. If you want to go see Lauren, just go. You two are friends now. I'm sure she'd like to see you, but please just stop torturing yourself. You should just make a decision on what you want from her and what you want for her and you."

"Yeah.. I know what I want Kenzi. I'm just not sure, if I can ever have what I want.. And if I have to settle for being her friend. _Only_ her friend.. I don't know if I can do that.. Oh gods, I'm a mess. I want to see her, but.. Maybe I should wait her to invite me or something?"

"Didn't she do that already? If you're ever in Vancouver and all that?" Kenzi reminded.

"She did.." Bo smiled hesitantly. "Let's find a case with ties to Vancouver." She joked dryly.

"I'm gonna need apple pie and ice cream to get through this pile..." Kenzi groaned and waved for the waitress.

.

* * *

"Hey Tamsin. Come in." Lauren opened the door for the taller blond. "Toby's napping." She said and thrust a paper in Tamsin's hands.

"You made me a list?" Tamsin eyed the paper scowling. "Item 7. Baby food in the fridge. Heat in microwave for 1,2 minutes. Test temperature before feeding? Oh my god Lauren. How many items are there.. 21. Seriously?" She read from the note and chuckled.

"Shut up. I guess.. I got a little carried away." Lauren admitted sheepishly. "But you've never been alone with him.. And.."

"It's for a few hours. We'll be fine. I won't kill him. I promise. And your mother's only minutes away and I've got her number on speed dial." Tamsin assured with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Okay.." Lauren sighed subconsciously glancing upstairs where Toby was sleeping in his room.

"Oh, how was your date last night? With Cam." Tamsin poked.

"It was great. Cam is great." Lauren smiled softly.

"But?"

"I don't know.. It just that I've been talking to Bo and I feel something for her. Remember when I kissed her? I mean what _the hell_ was that? But Bo lives thousands of miles away. So that's.. impossible. I've been trying to think of her as a friend only, but.. It's hard.. I'm so confused.." Lauren finished her ramble with a deep groan.

"Cam is sweet and geeky. She's really into you and more importantly she's.." A _human_ Tamsin almost blurted out, before shutting her mouth.

"She's what?"

"Um.." Tamsin cleared her throat. "Cam is here. Bo's in Toronto. How's that gonna work? And you said it yourself you barely know her. I know you've been talking to her, but still you don't really know her."

"Yeah. You're right. I know you are." Lauren breathed shaking her head a little as if to clear it. "I'm going now Tamsin. You'll take good care of my baby right?"

"How hard can it be to babysit a sleeping baby?" Tamsin scoffed slightly insulted.

"You'll call, if.."

"We'll be fine. Go." Tamsin cut in rolling her eyes and followed Lauren with her gaze as the spandex glad blond unlocked her mountain bike waiting on the yard. "Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"For god's sake be careful. Okay?"

"Okay." Lauren promised hopping on her bike and rode away.

.

* * *

Lauren rode her bike along the trail that started right behind her house. It was a nice summery day and Lauren had told Tamsin she'd be gone for two hours tops. That was enough time to get a decent workout, but more importantly it was her own time. She relaxed enjoying the nature, while exterting her body. She loved to ride in the woods. It gave her strength for her everyday life. It was like recharging your internal battery, Lauren had understood ages ago.

The doctor's skin was covered with a light sheen of perspiration and she decided to stop for a minute and hydrate. She dropped her feet to the ground from the peddles and grabbed her bottle. She also quickly checked her phone. Tamsin hadn't called so Lauren knew everything was okay. She noted the time and decided to head back to make it home under the two hour mark she had set. The blond put away her phone and bottle and climbed back on the saddle.

She was riding fast with a smile on her face. She slowed down just a tad and glanced to her left to marvel at the beautiful lake view. She noted a pair of swans bobbing on the gentle waves. She sped up again, but was suddenly forced to hit the breaks when a rabbit skidded across the path ahead startling her. Lauren just barely missed the furry creature as she swerved her bike to the left.

"Shit!" Lauren exhaled as she felt her body flung airborne and saw a tree trunk ahead. She braced herself for the hit. The bike clattered to the ground and Lauren hit the tree with a sickening thud. "Oomph!"

Lauren gazed at the clear sky above and the tree leafs rustling peacefully. She was lying on the ground next to the tree she hit. She took a deep breath, but grunted when the piercing pain shocked through her body.

"Ow fuck that hurts.." The blond hissed. "Nature strikes again.. Death by a bunny.." She joked meekly and let out a dark chuckle.

She tried to move gingerly, but after a few attempts decided to lay low for a while to get her bearings. No deep breaths, but breathe normally, she thought.

"Crap.." Lauren groaned in defeat, when she realized she probably shouldn't move around too much. "I need to call Tamsin. She'll jump for joy for sure.."

She reached for the phone strapped to her arm and breathed a sigh of relief when she got it unstrapped without passing out. As soon as she held the phone in front of her face, the blond groaned heavily.

"I don't believe this. Fucking unbelievable! It's in shatters!" Lauren snarled at the broken device.

She forced herself to gingerly sit up and then stilled listening to her body. She traced her ribs with her fingers.

"Might be broken.. At least two.. Shit." She said out loud. I've obviously bumped my head too. Good thing I was wearing a helmet, she sighed.

"I guess I should try to walk home after all.."

She got up slowly grimacing in pain. Breathe through it, she ordered. With great effort she picked up her bottle from its holder mounted on the bike.

"One foot after the other." She exhaled shakily as she started to make her way back home.

"Oh gods.. Can't do it. World's spinning. I'm gonna pass out. And barf. I'm gonna barf and pass out..." Lauren choked out wearily and delicately lowered herself back on the ground and laid down on the soft moss. She'd been walking for a few minutes only. I'll just wait here, she decided and closed her weary eyes.

.

* * *

Tamsin groaned as she saw her phone light up with Bo's name. "Shit. Just what I needed.." She muttered.

"Tamsin?" Bo's wary voice came through.

"Yeah.. Um I have a situation here and.. Wait." Tamsi paused and started to talk to someone else. "She's fine. I'll find her. I already called couple of guys. They'll come and help. Lauren's fine Margaret. I'm sure of it."

Bo could hear what Tamsin was saying. She also heard the commotion in the background and Toby crying. Cold dread was starting to fill her gut. She couldn't go through this again. Lauren had to be okay. What the hell was going on, she thought panicking.

"Bo?"

"What the hell is going on Tamsin? Where's Lauren? Is something wrong?" Bo fired off as soon as the valkyrie came back on line.

"She went out biking in the woods and should have been back over an hour ago. And she's not answering her phone. It's not like her, but.." Tamsin revealed sighing worriedly.

"Oh my god." Bo breathed feeling her heart clench painfully in her chest. "Where is she?!"

"Calm down. She's probably just had a flat or something and has to walk back. Maybe her phone died." Tamsin tried to calm the succubus even though she herself was also worried sick about Lauren. "We'll find her. I'm going out to woods now."

"She could have had an accident and is bleeding to death out there!" Bo yelled angrily. "You need to go now! You need to.. I need to.." Bo let out a sob she'd been holding.

"Bo, it'll be alright." Tamsin consoled automatically. "I'll call you. Just stay put." Tamsin said and hung up.

"Like hell I will." Bo growled anxiously as she wiped her tears away with her palm. "I'm coming to Vancouver."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	10. She's okay

Thanks for your continuing support and interest in this story :)

xoxo

* * *

"Where's Lauren? Lauren Lewis? Tell me! Now! NOW!" Bo leaned in barking to a nurse behind the desk. Kenzi was at her side trying her best to pull the raging succubus off the poor nurse's face. "Tell me!"

"Bobo.." Kenzi started seriously.

"Jesus Bo. Bring it down a notch. Calm down." Tamsin cut in jogging down the hall toward the anguished fuming brunette. "Sorry Cheryl." The Valkyrie apologized to the wide eyed nurse for Bo.

"Where is she? Is she okay? I need to see.." Bo rattled anxiously and felt Tamsin grab her arm dragging her forcefully to the hallway.

"She's okay. A little banged up, but okay. I called you. I told you all this, when I left you a message." Tamsin said evenly and glanced at Kenzi.

"She just listened to it after we had landed.. And _all_ she apparently heard was that Hotpants is in the hospital." Kenzi sighed.

"I'll take you to see her, but you need to calm down Bo. Take a few breaths okay?" Tamsin said gently.

"Lauren.. She's okay?" Bo asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Tamsin promised. "This way." She cringed a bit remembering that those were the words she had said, when she had led Bo to the morgue.

.

* * *

Bo hovered in front of Lauren's hospital room door with Tamsin and Kenzi watching over her.

"Are you ready?" Tamsin prodded. "Lauren's probably sleeping still, but you can go in to see her. She's okay Bo. Really."

"Okay.." Bo breathed. "She's okay." She repeated whispering.

"Go on in. We'll wait here." Kenzi said softly. "Come and get us later okay?" She added with a soft pat on the brunette's back. Bo nodded slowly.

Bo had been having horrible flashbacks from the morgue ever since she'd spoken to Tamsin and found out that Lauren was missing. All the feelings were bubbling to the surface. The excruciating pain and heartache Lauren's death had brought was once again thundering inside her. Her heart felt like it was being sliced apart. Bo closed her eyes for a moment. Lauren is fine. She's still here. Tamsin said so. Lauren is just behind this door, Bo swallowed thickly and took a deep shuddering breath. With a trembling hand she pushed the door open and stepped in leaving Kenzi and Tamsin waiting in the hallway.

"There you are." Bo exhaled softly in relief, when her teary eyes found the blond slumbering on the bed.

Bo walked quietly next to the bed. Her eyes took in Lauren's peaceful expression and the steady movement of her chest as she breathed evenly. She hesitated only for a little moment before she gingerly took Lauren's hand in her own. Bo bent down and brushed her lips over Lauren's brow. She lingered there bending over the blond. She slowly pushed her face in Lauren's hair breathing in the calming vanilla scent of the blond's shampoo. Bo sighed raggedly with tears stinging in her eyes. Tears of utter relief and unraveling stress forced their way on her cheeks.

"Dammit babe.. You scared the shit out of me.." Bo whimpered tearfully nuzzling the blond's neck feeling the sleeping woman's strong pulse under her lips. "You're really okay.. Oh gods.."

A sob tore from Bo's lips making Lauren twitch, but she didn't wake up from her pain medication laced sleep. Bo lifted her face from the crook of Lauren's neck, took a shaky deep breath and biting her lip, before rushing out the room. Both Kenzi and Tamsin jumped, when Bo tore out of the room like a bat out of hell.

"Bo, what's wrong?" Kenzi call out after Bo, who was leaning against the wall a bit further away. Bo didn't answer. Sniffling quietly she just slid to floor and buried her head in her hands.

Tamsin peeked in Lauren's room. "Lauren's okay. Sleeping." Tamsin furrowed her brow in confusion meeting Kenzi's eyes.

"Bobo is overwhelmed I think.." Kenzi said. "It's been hard on her.. Flashbacks and.. emotional whirlwind and all that."

"Right. Of course." The Valkyrie acknowledged with a nod.

Kenzi started walking towards the slumped succubus, while Tamsin went in Lauren's room to give the friends some privacy. Kenzi didn't say a word, she just quietly sat on Bo's lap and gathered her in her arms. Bo began to sob harder pressing her face in Kenzi's shoulder and grabbing tightly around her middle. The smaller brunette also tightened her hold and let Bo cry. They stayed like that a long while.

"Clean yourself up and let's go back in okay?" Kenzi asked hesitantly, when Bo's crying subsided and she only sniffled softly.

"Yeah." Bo swallowed. "I just.. needed to get that out.. All the feelings hit me and.. I don't want to freak Lauren out."

"I know." Kenzi nodded pecking Bo on her forehead still embracing her in comfort. "You good?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kenz."

"Always."

.

* * *

Kenzi had escorted Bo to the bathroom insisting that girls always went in twos. In reality she just wanted to stay with Bo in case she had another meltdown. Bo cleaned up and managed to get herself looking like she just hadn't been bawling her eyes out.

"Ready?" Kenzi asked, when Bo stilled her movements in front of the mirror.

"Yeah." Bo nodded looking at Kenzi through the mirror. She even managed a small smile.

They headed back to Lauren's room. Bo could hearing talking from inside. Lauren was talking to Tamsin. She was awake, Bo smiled and met Kenzi's eyes. Kenzi motioned to the closed door. Bo took a breath and pushed it open and stepped in. Lauren's eyes latched on Bo's as soon as the brunette came through the door.

"Bo? You're here?" A wide smile spread on Lauren's face. "How?"

"I flew." Bo gave Lauren a big smile of her own.

"Smartypants." Lauren chided playfully.

"Tamsin called that you've gone missing and.. I jumped on a plane with Kenzi." Bo motioned to Kenzi, who was standing by the door, but ventured closer now.

"Oh hey Kenzi." Lauren smiled.

"Hey hotpants. Good to see you're in one piece."

"Hotpants?" Lauren narrowed her eyes at Kenzi, who just shrugged.

"Kenzi likes to make up nicknames.. Yours suites you." Bo said softly and took Lauren's hand in hers lacing their fingers together without even thinking.

"My ass_ is_ kinda hot." Lauren said in mock smugness making Kenzi snort.

"It is." Bo whispered and pecked Lauren on the lips. "Sorry." She quickly apologized, when she noted Lauren's wide eyes. Stop with the pda, she chided inwardly. You're not.. together.

"It's fine Bo." Lauren smiled and squeezed Bo's hand in reassurance. "I liked it."

"Oh." Bo's heart fluttered at Lauren's comment.

Tamsin who was keenly watching the two women sighed. She knew that Cam didn't have a chance against Bo, if Bo decided to go after Lauren. There was still obviously a strong bond between Lauren and Bo. Weird. This could get messy, the Valkyrie thought apprehensively. She was glad that the succubus was on board on protecting Lauren and letting her lead a normal human life. Tamsin only hoped it would stay that way.

"I.. I wanted to see that you're okay.. I was so worried and.. I'm sorry, if that's weird or.. Something" Bo rambled nervously.

"Well.. Maybe it is a bit, but I am glad you're here." Lauren smirked her eyes happily twinkling.

"I'm glad too." Bo smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. They're keeping me here for observation for the night.. Which is totally _unnecessary_ since I've been here the whole day already." Lauren shot a look at Tamsin.

"What? Don't look at me. I'm not your doctor." Tamsin rolled her eyes at Lauren's accusing gaze.

"No. But you did talk to my doctor." Lauren said pointedly. "And I know you. You told him to keep me here 'to be safe' didn't you?"

"Actually your mother did." Tamsin chuckled.

"Figures." Lauren pouted.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bo inserted. She didn't want Lauren to take any risks on her health.

"You too?" Lauren grimaced, but then smirked a little. "Guess I'm sleeping here tonight. Mom's got Toby right?"

"Maggie's got him covered." Tamsin smiled.

"Good.. So I'm sleeping here tonight. Crap." Lauren sighed heavily and plopped her head back on the pillow. "How's my bike? Once I'm better I wanna go.."

"You're not riding that thing again. No way." Bo said resolutely not even sparing a thought if it was her place to say so or not.

"Excuse me?" Lauren chuckled with a lifted eyebrow. "Of course I am. I just need to get it fixed. It didn't break too bad right?"

"No, but I agree with Bo.." Tamsin started.

"What?" Lauren scoffed irritated.

"I don't want you biking any more. It's obviously too dangerous." Tamsin sighed.

"Oh, shut up!" Lauren huffed. "Both of you." She snapped, when she noticed Bo start to say something.

"I'm not giving up biking. I love it. Accidents happen. I won't live my life in fear." Lauren said. "I'm fixing my bike. I'm not giving it up because of small accident." She finished.

"But.." Bo began, but got a blazing stare from Lauren and then got cut off, when a caramel skinned latina burst into the room.

"Lauren? Oh thank god you're okay." The woman launched herself at Lauren and hugged her gently.

"Cam. I'm fine. Just a little.. banged up." Lauren smiled sweetly.

"I came as soon as I could, I was in Seattle on a consult." Cam pecked Lauren on the lips with a relieved sigh. "You're okay? You promise?" She trailed her fingertips softly on Lauren's face.

"I am. I promise. Cam, these are my friends Bo and Kenzi." Lauren introduced gesturing to Kenzi and Bo standing next to Tamsin.

"Ouch." Kenzi exhaled for Bo, before putting on neutral face. "Hey, nice to meet you Cam." She greeted, while Bo just gave a little wave.

.

* * *

Kenzi had practically had to drag Bo out of the hospital, when the visiting hours were over. They were settled in their hotel room. Bo was sulking and fretting. She was unhappy, that she had to leave Lauren in the hospital. She'd be out tomorrow they said, but still Bo didn't like the idea Lauren being alone in there. And Kenzi didn't want to point out that Cam would probably stay there being the hospital's staff and everything. The goth reckoned that wouldn't fly that well with Bo.

"So.. How are you holding up Bobo?"

"I'm.. not good." Bo said. "She almost died! Again!"

"She did not. She's not dying. Didn't even come close. Sure she scared you, but this.." Kenzi said with a little flourish of her hand. "This was just a mishap. She fell over with her bike. Sporting accident and she'll be fine. In a few weeks the fractured ribs will heal and all is well."

"And then there's the heart surgeon.. Cam." Bo grimaced at the name. "I really want to be with Lauren, but I.. I don't know if that's even remotely possible without destroying everything. What are my options? What can I do? I know what I want to do.. I want to.. go after her so bad. I want to make her _mine_ Kenzi.."

"Take it slow Bo. You're just getting to know her. Just be her friend at first. Evony approved that right?"

"She did.." Bo sighed. "I talked to her after Lauren traveled back to Vancouver. She said 'fine' and then warned me not to mess things up or she'll have my hide."

"Have your hide?" Kenzi snorted in disbelief.

"She did use a little more colorful expression.. Something about my intestines. And the message was clear. She'll kill me. And she will enjoy it."

"Sounds like the Morrigan yes."

"I think Lauren had talked to her about.. me and our budding friendship." Bo said and wondered why the word friends tasted so sour on her lips. "That's why she agreed I guess."

"Evony has a soft spot for the doctor." Kenzi noted.

"They are friends. And now Lauren and I are friends. _Friends._." Bo finished with a groan.

"Friends is good. Start with that. You'll woo her later."

"I want so much more. Now." Bo breathed sadly. "But am I enough for her? Am I any good for her? Does she need me.. Will she ever need me?" she uttered quietly.

"You'll figure it out Bobo. Give it time."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Struggled a bit, but finally pushed this out.. hopefully it's not too sucky :D Next one in a week or two.


	11. Take it easy

Thanks for your follows, favorites and comments :)

Well, so this is slightly.. Fluffy?

xoxo

* * *

Lauren was lounging on her couch. After putting Toby to bed Lauren had gingerly lowered her bruised and sore body on the couch. Tamsin had been in earlier to check up on her. The taller blond had been hovering after the accident. It had been a few days since Lauren had been released from the hospital and both Tamsin and Bo kept calling and Tamsin kept popping by. Not to mention her mother Margaret. Being a doctor she had visited many times giving her daughter a thorough examination every time.

Cam had called too, but only a few times. Lauren idly wondered if it was because Cam had picked up some.. _something_ between Bo and her at the hospital. Lauren realized she had been stealing glances at Bo, but wasn't sure if she had been caught or not. And Bo had been sending jealous scorching glares at Cam and soft looks at the patient. Lauren was sure both of those had been noticed by everyone.

Lauren knew there was something going on between Bo and her. She knew that Bo knew, but it seemed neither were ready to do something drastic about it. Although Bo and Kenzi had decided to stay in Vancouver for a few weeks. Lauren wasn't sure if it was for her or for a case as they said. Bo had told her, that they got a case in town and had rented a room for a few weeks. And it did seem like Bo and Kenzi were actually doing some work occasionally. Bo's not staying here for me is she, Lauren pondered. But she did come here for me. To check on me. She said so herself. That's.. something, she finished her thoughts.

"Lauren?" Tamsin's asked softly, when she entered the doctor's house. "Are you up?"

"Here." Lauren paused the dvd and lifted her body cringing a little. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going with Kenzi to see some free wrestling." Tamsin motioned to the brunette standing next to her. Kenzi smiled and waved her hand in greeting.

"Yes? I'm not going to come." Lauren said slightly confused, but smiled at Kenzi.

"I know, but.. Um." Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Bo gave a small smile venturing to the living room.

"Hey." Lauren exhaled a wide smile spreading on her face.

"I thought I could keep you company for the night?" Bo said hesitantly.

Bo had kinda tried to force and coarse Tamsin to agree to this. For her to come be with Lauren tonight. Finally Bo had resorted to pleading and begging. But the thing that finalized their deal was, when Bo brought up Lauren's wellbeing and safety. Bo had pointed out that Lauren should not be alone all evening in pain taking care of Toby by herself. And Tamsin had reluctantly agreed that Bo could stay with her, if Lauren was okay with it. Mainly because she knew, that Lauren had banned her mother from coming over tonight. Enough poking an prodding for one day, Lauren had put her foot down despite Margaret's protests.

"Oh?" Lauren lifted her eyebrow.

"I know you're sore and in pain Lauren. You need to take it easy. Maybe some help with Toby and moving about wouldn't be so bad? Bo could be your slave for tonight?" That sounded so wrong, Tamsin groaned, but managed to keep a straight face.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Bo grinned happily.

"Yeah. Sit." Lauren patted the couch.

"We're going. Bye." Kenzi and Tamsin said and left the the women in the living room.

"I'm watching Orphan Black. Do you know it?" Lauren asked Bo.

"I've heard of it yes. Just give me the run down and I'll catch up." Bo nodded as she sat next to Lauren leaving more than respectable distance between them.

.

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Kenzi asked climbing into Tamsin's truck.

"What? Wrestling?"

"No. Dumbass. Leaving Bo here with Lauren." Kenzi huffed dramatically. "I don't know what she'll do. She has a little if any self control, when it comes to the Doc."

"I think it's best to resolve this situation soon one way or another. Bo's not going to let her go is she?" Tamsin shrugged and sighed.

"I think she's trying to let her go.. Be friends. Or was. Bo loves hotpants. Being friends with Lauren is not really working for her. I think we might be moving to Vancouver.."

"I figured." Tamsin groaned. "Messy shit-tuation.."

"Right?" Kenzi lifted her eyebrow. "I want Bo to be happy.. I want Lauren to be happy! And if they want to be happy together, what can we do. But how is that gonna work?! Bo's a fae for crying out loud! The blazing blues are gonna come out sooner or later and.. She won't age! Lauren is gonna pick up on that." She finished sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yeah.. I'm gonna tell Lo I'm an extra terrestrial." Tamsin said with a straight face.

"What?" Kenzi scoffed meeting Tamsin's eyes. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. From some far away planet. Me and Evony crash landed here after our home was destroyed. She'll understand." The valkyrie nodded.

"That's.. sad. Stole that straight from Superman did you? Very original Tamsin..You should use make-up to make you look older. Or a just Halloween mask or something." kenzi said sarcastically.

"Wow, Kenzi! That's even better. I actually know a fae who might be able to do that. Give an older look.." Tamsin said excited.

"Great. Problem solved." Kenzi sighed. "Shit."

"That's years away. Don't fret." The valkyrie glanced at the brunette.

"I'm not fretting about that! I'm fretting about Bo! If she decides to be with Lauren, she's going to have to lead a double life. Being a succubus posing as a human. That's a disaster waiting to happen!"

"It is.. But look on the bright side."

"And what's that?" Kenzi snarled stressed out.

"Lauren may shoot your succubus down."

"Yeah right. That's not gonna happen in a million years. You saw them at the hospital all gooey and adorable with each other." Kenzi chuckled darkly. "Lauren's pants are probably off already with Bo pressed..."

"No visual images please! Shut it." Tamsin shuddered.

"Sorry.. My point is.. I don't know. I guess I don't have a point. We just have to wait and see how this turns out. And then Evony will probably have to zap all our heads.."

"So we wait." Tamsin patted Kenzi's leg. "We're here. Let's go see some wrestling. It'll relax you." She motioned to the stadium and hopped out of her truck.

.

* * *

Lauren had told Bo a quick summary of the first 4 episodes. Then they had settled and started watching the next episode. Bo was enjoying being with Lauren and she enjoyed the show also. Lauren was lying down with her feet resting on Bo's lap. The brunette had been rubbing them gently for a while now. She loved that Lauren hadn't flinched away from her touch. Bo loved to have her hands on the blond. But as innocent as her touches were she could feel her own heart thundering inside her chest. Lauren was obviously.. _delighted_ having Bo's hands on her. Bo swallowed and took a shuddering breath. She desperately tried not to get too aroused even with Lauren whimpering softly. This is so dangerous, the succubus gulped.

Lauren bit her lip hoping not to make appreciating sounds. Too much. But she knew she was almost purring. She imagined how Bo's hands would feel.. elsewhere. Lauren took a deep breath and concentrated on the screen trying to block out Bo's talented hands massaging the soles of her feet. Soon the intensifying throbbing in her side distracted her from her dirty thoughts.

Bo glanced at Lauren and the blond was looking slightly uncomfortable. Bo was just about ask about it, when Lauren groaned and grimaced trying to push herself up a bit.

"What are you doing? What do you need? Where do you think you're going?" Bo rattled anxiously. Lauren's pain filled grunts were making her anxious. "Are you alright? What can I do?"

"Jeez.. Calm down nurse Bo." Lauren smirked. "I need to get my pain meds."

"Stay put. I'm here." Bo said seriously. "I'll get them. Do you want something else? Tea? Something to eat?" She added quickly getting up.

"You're so sweet. I'd love some tea and a sandwich. Please. My meds are in the kitchen cabinet. Thanks." Lauren sighed and settled back down on the couch.

"Coming up." Bo nodded turning on her heels. "Pause that."

"Sure. Maybe I should help with.."

"Stay put." Bo hollered on her way.

"Fine.."

.

* * *

After Lauren had finished her tea and sandwich she had placed her pain medication pills on her palm, but made Bo promise to wake her, if Toby fussed or cried. She was quite sure that she would wake easily herself to any sound from the baby monitor perched on the coffee table, but just in case.

"I might be out like a light and you need to rip me out of sleep, if Toby needs me. Or I won't take.."

"Just pop the pills. I'll wake you, if Toby makes even the tiniest sound. I promise." Bo smiled.

"Okay." Lauren smiled back and took the pills with a big sip of water.

"Lay back." Bo ushered and propped the pillows so Lauren was comfortable on her uninjured side. "Good?" She peered into the blond's eyes.

"I am. Thanks." Lauren sighed contently. "Come here." She patted the spot in front of her. The couch was wide and there was plenty of room.

"Really?" Bo swallowed with her eyes widening. This was a bad idea. Being that close to Lauren... Lying down.. Playing with fire. Bad idea. "I don't want to hurt you." She tried.

"You won't. Come now. Let's watch another one. Press play." Lauren motioned to the remote on the table.

Bo pressed play and carefully lied down next to Lauren. Bo took a deep breath and didn't dare to move a muscle. Until Lauren's hand landed on her hip that is. Bo jerked gasping a little, when the warm hand made contact on her jean-clad hip. Lauren was so close. Bo could feel her former lover's breasts pressed against her back and the blond's even breaths flutter on the back of her neck.

Bo was desperately trying to concentrate on the tv, but her eyes finally fluttered shut, when Lauren's hand moved from her hip to rest gently on Bo's chest. Bo's breath hitched. Biting her lip she waited what would happen. Lauren murmured something nonsensical and Bo realized that the blond had fallen asleep. Oh my god the torture, the brunette released a ragged breath. Just sleep, Bo told herself closing her eyes tightly trying not to take notice of Lauren's talented fingers resting between her breasts. Breathe through it. Breathe through it, she repeated keeping her eyes tightly closed.

.

* * *

Bo felt soft lips trailing on her neck. She felt a warm breath tickling her skin. Bo heard Lauren softly murmuring '_Bo_'. She sighed aroused and turned her head capturing Lauren's lips with her own without hesitation. Bo pulled the blond closer feeling the woman's breasts squished deliciously against her. Lauren's hand slipped under Bo's top moving slowly upwards on the heated skin, while the blond's thigh pressed between the brunette's legs. Bo was breathing heavy. She wanted nothing more than to feel Lauren's wetness on her fingers. She wanted to _feel_ Lauren. She grinded on the blond's thigh with deliberate movements trailing her own fingers over Lauren's twitching abdomen. Her fingertips brushed over the fabric of the blond's pants. Bo swallowed hard. This is it.

"Bo.. Wake up." Lauren suddenly said. "Bo?"

"Hmm.." Bo hummed.

"Bo?"

"Um.. What?" Bo's eyes flew open and she saw a worried looking Lauren hovering over her.

"You were having a bad dream. Twitching and whimpering." Lauren said softly. "You're all flushed and sweaty.. Are you alright?"

"Oh.. Um.. I'm fine." Bo husked, before clearing her throat. I might need to change my panties though, she groaned frustrated. How embarrassing. "Sorry I woke you." She took a deep breath to quell her raging hormones and to keep her inner succubus at bay. She didn't want to scare Lauren and that might be the only reason she managed to cling to some form of self-restraint. Lauren was still pressed to her body and that didn't do no favors to Bo's efforts of calming down.

"You sure you're okay?" Lauren was watching Bo suspiciously.

"Yeah.. Let's get back to sleep." Bo managed a small smile and let out a shuddering breath.

"Yeah?" Lauren narrowed her eyes a little.

Bo was looking hot and bothered, but Lauren wasn't sure if it was because of her dream or their proximity. Was it a nightmare after all? Maybe she should have let Bo _finish_ her dream. Poke the bear, she decided mischievously. "This couch is uncomfortable. Let's go to my bed." She said nonchalantly, but noticed Bo's dark eyes widen.

Interesting Lauren mused. This friendship thing is obviously not working for either of us. Maybe we should just have a little.. _fun_ and get it out of our systems. My ribs might take offence, but I'm sure it'd be totally worth it, Lauren pondered watching Bo with a hungry look in her hazel eyes.

Bo had fallen silent. The succubus was conflicted. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed with Lauren. The blond was watching at Bo expectantly. Hungrily. With darkened eyes. What do I say, Bo fretted inwardly. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself, if she ended up in Lauren's bed. Her resolve was running thin already. Very thin.

"I can't say no to.." Bo started, but a voice cut her off.

"We're here." Tamsin called out quietly from the door making Bo and Lauren scamper into a less compromising position on the couch.

"Hey you two." Lauren waved her hand, when Tamsin and Kenzi appeared in the doorway. "Have fun?"

"Hi. Sure. Nothing like blood and gore to brighten up your day." Kenzi said smirking while flitting her eyes between the two women on the sofa. "Bo, we probably should get going. It's getting late."

"Yeah. Okay." Bo sighed getting up.

"Thanks for taking care of me Bo." Lauren said and Kenzi couldn't help but snort a little.

Bo shot a glare at her friend, before meeting blushing Lauren's eyes. "I had a nice time." She smiled.

"Me too." Lauren said softly.

"Goodnight." Bo and Kenzi trailed out of the house.

"Oh my gods.." Bo took a big gulp of the crispy night air, when the door closed behind them.

"Blue balls?" Kenzi guessed. She recognized Bo's horny expression a mile away. The succubus was flushed. Her eyes luckily weren't glowing blue, but were dark desire filled pools.

"The bluest.." Bo groaned making Kenzi chuckle gleefully. "I think I might die from this."

"Too bad." Kenzi snorted gleefully. "Do you need to feed?"

"I do actually." Bo nodded.

"Let's swing by some nightclub so you can get your freak on." Kenzi said seriously.

"I'm not having sex with anyone Kenzi."

"I know! I meant you chi sucking thing." Kenzi huffed with an eyeroll. "I know you're saving yourself for a _certain_ doctor. Come on."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Next chapters on my stories might take a little longer as I am now on summer holiday! But if I am able to write I will :)


	12. Trying

Thanks for sticking with me!

So I've been travelling and wrote this, when I had time to spare from chores, sightseeing and such.. Result is that this chapter is probably more than just a bit choppy and whatnot, but I thought I'd post it anyway to give you something now. Might edit later, when I return to civilization ie. off this boat :D

xoxo

* * *

Bo shifted in her seat and she let out a soft happy sigh. The brunette's eyes were once again drawn to the blond sitting next to her. She, Kenzi and Lauren were in the movies watching a special showing of Alien.

Bo didn't really care for scifi or the Alien movies, but Kenzi had mentioned the film being shown at a local theater to Lauren a few days back and the blond had almost jumped for joy. Bo never knew that Lauren was a science fiction nut. She loved to find out new sides to the blond. Kenzi and Lauren had proceeded to bond talking about Aliens, Star Trek and Star Wars. That discussion had had both Bo and Tamsin sighing in boredom. Bo had perked up, when Kenzi had asked Lauren to see the Alien movie with her. Kenzi had given Bo a teasing gaze just waiting Bo to beg, if she could come with. Bo had already opened her mouth, when Lauren had flicked her hazel eyes to Bo's asking, if she wanted to come too. 'Yes' Bo had breathed very hastily. And here they were. Sitting in the dark movie theater.

"Bo. Stop staring at her." Kenzi suddenly hissed in Bo's ear making her jump slightly.

"You okay?" Lauren asked Bo, when she felt the brunette jerk next to her.

"Oh.. I'm fine." Bo murmured meeting Lauren's concerned eyes. "I.. got spooked. Scary stuff." She motioned sheepishly towards the screen.

"It is pretty intense." Lauren said softly dropping her eyes on Bo's hand resting on the brunette's lap. She hesitantly took a hold of Bo's hand and then lifted her eyes back to Bo's giving her a small smile.

"Lauren.." Bo murmured squeezing the blond's hand gently.

"Hmm.." Lauren hummed her eyes finding Bo's lips. She leaned in closer and felt Bo's breath caress her lips. A little whimper escaped the succubus' lips.

"I'm right _here_, you know." Kenzi groaned making the women spring apart. "Don't make me come and sit between you two. So shush. Watch the movie!" She ordered shooting a glare at Bo and then a slightly softer one at Lauren.

"Sorry." Lauren offered, but kept Bo's fingers interlaced with her own.

.

* * *

After the movie Bo and Kenzi drove Lauren home. They had said quick goodbyes in the car, before Lauren exited sending a smile at the brunettes one after another. Lauren was walking towards her house, when Bo scampered after her. The brunette had shot a quick look at her smirking friend in the backseat. 'Shut up' Bo mouthed slamming the door closed.

"Lauren?" Bo called out softly succeeding to stop the blond.

"Yeah?" Lauren asked turning around and Bo jogged the few steps separating them.

"I.. Um.. I'd like to say goodnight. Properly." Bo fidgeted feeling uncharastically shy and nervous.

The succubus was usually very assertive and confident with.. this kind of thing. But Lauren was different. With Lauren it all always had been different. Bo always felt more human with Lauren than with anyone. And that was the reason she was now stuttering nervously with her heart pounding from just wanting a goodnight kiss from the blond.

"Okay?"

Bo smiled softly and tugged the blond to her body. She exhaled in mixture of relief and excitement once Lauren's arms circled her middle. Bo buried her face in Lauren's neck. Feeling bold she placed a little kiss there and then another one, when Lauren didn't protest, but instead gasped quietly. Next kiss landed on the doctor's jaw. Lauren released a small sigh. Bo's heart was beating restlessly as she gazed in Lauren's hooded eyes. She slowly brought her lips to Lauren's giving the blond time to pull away, if she wanted. Lauren didn't. Their mouths molded together tentatively as they softly explored each other. Lauren hummed approvingly, when Bo deepened the kiss. A soft growl soon escaped Bo's lips and she shuddered a little and forced herself to slow the kiss ending it great difficulty. Bo rested her forehead on Lauren's. They both took ragged breaths, before opening their eyes.

"Goodnight." Bo whispered softly against Lauren's lips, before pulling away completely.

"Okay..Thank you.." Lauren exhaled dazed. "I mean.. Goodnight." She gave a little wave as she watched Bo make her way back to the car.

"I think I'm in trouble here.." Lauren whispered shakily to herself as she unlocked her door with unsteady hands.

.

* * *

"Bo.. Are you wooing her now?" Kenzi chided, when Bo plopped back in their rental car, but the goth sounded slightly playful. She had climbed on the front seat Lauren had vacated minutes ago.

"I'm in so much trouble." Bo groaned sighing heavily, but her lips were tugging up. Kissing Lauren was the best. Bo was tingling all over. Only a few months ago she didn't think she'd ever get to kiss Lauren again.

"I thought you were continuing as friends?" Kenzi smirked cheekily.

Kenzi knew Bo would go after Lauren and everyone just had to wait and see how that would turn out. Kenzi reckoned there wasn't really anything anybody could do to intervene the two lovebirds. She was dreading how things would unfold, but Kenzi had faith in Bo. She believed everything would work out. Those two loved each other and it would all work out. Maybe it was stupid and childish to believe such considering the situation, Kenzi realized, but held onto hope anyway. I never knew I was such a sap, she grinned a little shaking her head.

"Yeah.. But.." Bo started to defend her actions.

"I saw you! At the movies ogling her. Holding hands! And just now you were sucking her face like your life depended on it!" Kenzi gestured to Lauren's door with a flourish of her hand.

"Yeah.." Bo sighed dreamily remembering how it felt to kiss Lauren. How good it felt to feel her respond and kiss back.

"Oh shut up!" Kenzi squealed noting Bo's glazed eyes. "So you are going after her. And 'just friends' is out." She said as a statement nodding her head.

"I can't help myself.. She's so.." Bo closed her eyes. "I love her."

"Our lease is up in a few days. We've been here for almost two weeks. We should either pack or continue our lease." Kenzi reminded.

"Or get a real place?" Bo suggested not looking at Kenzi. She had giving this a lot of thought, but wasn't at all sure what Kenzi was going to say.

"You want to stay right?"

"I don't think I can go away. I've missed her so much. I wanted to have family with her, before I.. messed it all up. I want her in my life. I want a family with her.." Bo admitted meeting Kenzi's eyes. "I have to give this a try. I _can_ make her happy. She makes me happy. I know it's.. a mess, but Lauren.. She's the only thing in my life that makes sense. She makes me want to.. do better."

"You're willing to live two separate lives? A human family life with a succubus life on the side?" Kenzi pointed out seriously. She knew that Bo must have thought about that, but wanted to hear it for herself.

"I am, if that is what it takes to be with her." Bo said resolutely. "But I have talked to Evony about this too. The succubus stuff and my options."

"Options?"

"On what to do. How to do it. Evony was surprisingly.. helpful."

"Oh. So you are serious about this." Kenzi patted Bo's hand clutched around the steering wheel. "What if Lauren doesn't.. want a life with you after all?"

"Kenzi.. Why would you say that?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. You are just starting with Lauren. What if it doesn't work out between you two?"

"Then it doesn't, but I'm gonna try Kenzi. If Lauren doesn't want me or need me, I'll walk away. But not before I've giving us a real shot. I won't let her slip away. I can't."

"What if Lauren and Cam get back together? You know she's still around right? Lauren went out to dinner with her a few days ago." Kenzi pushed on.

"I don't know.." Bo closed her eyes and slumped over the steering wheel. "Do you think they will try again? Cam is familiar and.. safe and everything.." She whispered in a small voice.

"No. I don't think they will." Kenzi rubbed Bo's back soothingly. "Lauren's nuts about you."

"You think?" Bo sighed.

"Yeah. Cam's toast." Kenzi said sounding very sure.

.

* * *

Lauren ventured in to her quiet and dark house. She let out a shuddering breath as she pushed the door closed behind her. She shed her jacket and draped it carefully on the hangar. She listened to any movement in the house, when she didn't hear anything she guessed that both Tamsin and Toby were sleeping peacefully.

Lauren wasn't sure she could sleep at all. Her thoughts were rattling around inside her. How could a kiss affect me like this? Bo and I were supposed to be friends, but here we are.. Kissing on the doorstep after holding hands at the movies, she thought her heart fluttering. Remembering the kiss and the previous soft touches made Lauren's skin tingle all over. There's no way in hell I can be just friends with Bo, Lauren swallowed and shook her head. I need a cup of tea, she decided and turned to make her way to the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Christ!" Lauren screeched putting her hand on her thumping heart. "Jeez. You scared me. What are you doing skulking about in the dark?" She hissed shooting a scorching glare at Tamsin, who was hovering behind her.

"Waiting up for you of course." Tamsin said.

"How was Toby?"

"Tobster was on his best behavior." Tamsin smiled warmly. "I didn't even have to call your mother. Me and Toby had a very pleasant evening. Playing peek-a-boo and all." She grinned.

"Good." Lauren chuckled softly.

"So... I saw you. And Bo. Just now." Tamsin dove right in.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lauren shrugged evasively reaching for a mug from the cupboard turning her back on Tamsin.

"I _saw_ you. I spied on you through the window." Tamsin smirked at Lauren's horrified face, when the blond turned to face her.

"Well. Fine. You caught me. We kissed."

"And?"

"And.. it was heavenly." Lauren sighed quietly.

"Then why do you look like that?" Tamsin asked gently.

"Maybe me and Bo should be just friends? It might be for the best, but.. I don't want to! And I'm not even sure I can be her friend.. She lives in Toronto. I can't ask her to move here for me for god's sake. We barely know each other still.. But I want to get to know her.. Bo is so great and I'm falling for her.. It's too quick isn't it? Maybe it's a phase? But what if it's not.. And then there's Cam.. Shit.." The doctor rambled anxiously.

"What about Cam? You've been out with her a couple of times in the last few weeks haven't you?" Tamsin asked.

"I like her. She's great. And I love her.. as a friend. I just.. There's no spark, you know. Not anymore. We broke up because we wanted different things. Maybe we would have broken up anyway or.. maybe not. I don't know.. But Bo.. She's something else isn't she.." Lauren trailed off.

"Obviously." Tamsin nodded as she eyed her fretting friend.

"Why is this so complicated?" Lauren groaned.

"And you don't know the half of it.." Tamsin started before snapping her mouth shut.

"What?"

"I mean.. It's complicated. Like you said." Tamsin shrugged evasively. She didn't want to interfere with Lauren's ramblings too much.

"Maybe I should let Bo go?"

"Maybe." Tamsin said softly and thought how history just might repeat itself. Lauren leaving Bo and moving on. Though Tamsin knew it was a long shot, because Bo was now new and improved. Lauren had no reason to push her away. Other than the distance between Toronto and Vancouver, which really wasn't an issue at all. Not for Bo. Tamsin guessed that the succubus would be more than ready to make Vancouver her home, if it meant being close to the doctor.

"But I don't think I can!" Lauren screeched. "I can't push her away Tamsin!"

"I don't know what to say."

"If Bo keeps being so sweet and perfect.. I won't be able to let her go." Lauren whispered. "Tamsin I'm really falling for her.. And she's gonna go away and break my heart isn't she?"

"I hope.. not." Tamsin said softly. She knew Bo wouldn't go anywhere. Or at least the succubus would not totally disappear from Lauren's life.

"I like her."

"Oh?"

"I realize it's fast, but I really.. _really_ like her Tamsin." Lauren admitted quietly giving Tamsin a pointed look.

"Well shit Lo." Tamsin countered meeting Lauren's eyes. The valkyrie was a little surprised that cool headed Doctor Lewis seemed to have developed feelings for Bo so quickly. On the other hand knowing their history, was it surprising at all. There was always something deeper going on, Tamsin mused.

"Indeed." Lauren sighed. "I need to talk to Cam."

"What are you gonna say?"

"I honestly don't know. But I know I can't get back together with her or even keep dating her with all these feelings I have for Bo. Even if me and Bo won't ever be more than friends.. I just can't do that to her."

"Lauren... You two are already more than friends. Friends don't kiss each other like that."

"I know.." Lauren sighed. "But it's.."

"Complicated. Yes."

.

* * *

Lauren was fidgeting with her pen. She twirled it around with her fingers occasionally thrumming the desk with the tip. She was waiting for Cam to come see her in her office. She'd been back at work for a few days. Her ribs were healing nicely and caused only slight discomfort. But waiting for Cam _was_ painful and Lauren knew telling Cam would be nerve wrecking. This was not a talk she wanted to have, but she knew it was necessary. Cam needed to know what was going on. Though Lauren suspected that her ex already knew that something was up. The few dates they had, had been more than slightly awkward. A soft knock on the door made Lauren jump.

"Come in." Lauren called out after taking a deep breath. "Hey Cam." She smiled hesitantly at the latina entering her office.

"Hey Lauren." Cam sighed. "Just.." She started, but then fell quiet.

Camila looked sad, Lauren noted. _She knows._ She knows, what I want to talk about, Lauren realized guiltily. "Cam I.."

"I know what you're going to say. You don't want to keep seeing me." Cam said bluntly, but Lauren regocnized the hurt in her eyes.

"I think.. We shouldn't date anymore. I just feel, that it's not.. working."

"It's Bo, right? You and her.." Cam met Lauren's eyes. "I sensed something between you two at the hospital."

"Bo's.. I don't know." Lauren lowered her eyes exhaling.

"You feel something for her don't you?" Camila prodded.

"I guess..." Lauren sighed. Stop stalling. Tell her! She chided inwardly. She lifted her gaze to Cam. "Um.. Yes. I do feel something for Bo. Something quite.. strong and it's got me reeling. It might not work out or go anywhere, but I wanted to be honest with you. I have feelings for her. And.. I need to try.. I want to try with her. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Cam nodded hanging her head.

"I.. I hope we can be friends Cam. I.. I care about you."

"I know. I care about you too." Cam swallowed thickly. "But I don't think I can be your friend."

"Oh." Lauren swallowed feeling tears pricking her eyes.

"Not yet. I need some time."

"Of course." Lauren nodded slowly. "I.. I never wanted to hurt you and.. I am so sorry Cam."

"Me too." The latina said quietly not meeting the blond's eyes as she was exiting Lauren's office.

"Shit.." Lauren sighed tearfully resting her head on the table top. "I'm such an asshole."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Those following Just like heaven, I might be able to post 'something' in a day or two (I have little over 1000 words already written).

Next chapter for Explosions up probably in a week or two.


	13. Domestic

Love your comments, favorites and follows! Thanks :)

xoxo

* * *

It was a warm sunny day and Lauren, Kenzi and Bo were walking around town. Lauren had made a few pit-stops to get some snacks for all of them as they headed to the park. Bo had commandeered Toby's stroller from the get-go and pushed it forwards smiling happily. Her eyes regularly dropped to the sleeping baby.

Kenzi had visited Lauren's office yesterday per Bo's orders. Bo had tagged along with Tamsin to get info on their ongoing case and coerced Kenzi to check up on the doctor, when she herself was unable. Lauren had been surprised to see the petite brunette stroll into her office. So Kenzi had soon fessed up 'Bo sent me okay?'. Lauren had chuckled and later mentioned to Kenzi, that she was going for a picnic with Toby to the park. She wanted to know, if Kenzi and Bo would like to join them. 'Lamo' Kenzi had scoffed cheekily, but her eyes had lit up, when Lauren had added that they would also feed the ducks. And that had settled the deal – They were going to the park.

.

* * *

"He's completely smitten with you." Lauren smiled softly, when Toby clung to Bo's shirt as they watched Kenzi feed the ducks.

"Ow! You featherly asshole! Son of a bitch!" Kenzi suddenly snarled. "Get the fu.."

"Kenz! Baby present! Watch your mouth." Bo hissed.

"That.." Kenzi pointed to a duck with a large piece of bread in its mouth. "..A-hole snatched a whole piece straight from my hand! Everyone deserves equal share of the goods! Not just one greedy little.._ poohead_!" She ranted.

"Calm down. Just shun him from now on." Bo smirked. "Weirdo."

"You shouldn't really give them bread anyway. I have cracked corn for them in my bag." Lauren inserted.

"Cracked corn? Where's the fun in that? Everybody has the right to eat some junk now and then." Kenzi huffed.

"You're very passionate about ducks and equality aren't you?" Lauren teased.

"I am." Kenzi said in mock seriousness. "And also.. I have a thing for ducks." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Right." Lauren let out a tinkling laugh not noticing Bo swooning at the sound.

But Kenzi noticed and smirked at Bo, before turning to glare at Lauren. "Shut up. Get me a coffee will you." She commanded, but her wide smile contradicted the glare she was trying to shoot at the blond.

"I'll go get _us_ coffee." Lauren gave a lopsided grin getting up. "Thing for ducks." Kenzi heard her snicker on her way.

"You're melting into a puddle of totally unbaddass goo Bo." Kenzi nodded towards Lauren walking away. "It's kinda gross." She grinned.

"I don't want to be a badass." Bo sighed heavily. "Anymore."

"You're really embracing this family stuff aren't you?" Kenzi noted, before tickling Toby's belly making him giggle and squirm in Bo's lap. "He's cute."

"Very cute. And I love him already. I've always wanted a family. I kinda buried that dream long ago, because, you know, _everything._ But now.. I don't want to assume anything.. Or get ahead of myself, but I really like all this. Being with Toby. Being with Lauren."

"Have you two talked about.. things? About Cam? You and Hotpants? Future plans?"

"Just briefly. She told me she was going to have to talk with Cam. I think they met yesterday.. I don't know. Does she seem weird to you?"

"Who? Cam?"

"No. Lauren. Distant? Hesitant? Weird?"

"No. Same old same old. You ogle her and she ogles you. You're just paranoid. And weird. She's just probably processing. She doesn't know you're ready to move here right? You'll talk about it and voilá – a happy family."

"Shut it. She's coming." Bo snapped at Kenzi and turned to smile adoringly at approaching Lauren.

"Gross." Kenzi made a gagging noise.

.

* * *

"So.. Bo." Lauren met Bo's eyes as they sat on the bench. Bo was still holding Toby, while Kenzi was just hovering around.

"Yeah?"

"I thought that we.. Um would you like to come to dinner tonight?" Lauren rushed out.

"Oh." Bo breathed staring at Lauren. This was going to be a date right? Dinner, Bo realized happily.

"I'll ask Tamsin too." Lauren added hastily, when Bo didn't immediately answer thinking the brunette was opposed to the idea.

"We'd love to come. What are you making? I can't wait!" Kenzi butted in and rubbed her belly playfully.

"Kenzi.." Bo groaned and kicked herself for not saying 'yes' faster. YES, it's a short and fast word to say, she fretted. Bo was sure the initial invite had been for her only, but now both Tamsin and Kenzi were coming too.

"Why are you so excited? I could be an awful cook." Lauren smirked.

"Well, I know for a fact that you're not. You are a master chef and you bake too!" Kenzi declared with a finger pointed at Lauren.

"For a fact?" Lauren lifted an eyebrow.

"Tamsin is a trustworthy source." Kenzi nodded grinning.

"That she is." Lauren complied. "I thought I'd make something simple like lasagna."

"Yes." Kenzi approved, while Bo rolled her eyes at Kenzi's antics. "Desert?"

"Blueberry pie with ice cream – how does that sound?"

"Yummy!" Kenzi practically squealed. "We are definitely coming to dinner! Right Bo?"

"Right." Bo exhaled happily peering in Lauren's eyes even if the slight disappointment was coiling in her belly. She would have wanted to have dinner with Lauren and Toby alone. Next time she'd be faster to speak out, Bo decided.

.

* * *

"So Lauren asked us to dinner at her house tonight?" Kenzi reminded standing at the door to Bo room, when it was nearing seven pm and she was getting hungry.

"Yes." Bo answered, while changing her clothes.

"At eight right? So when are we leaving?"

"You're not coming." Bo met her friend's eyes, before pulling a tank top over her head.

"What? Why?" Kenzi scoffed. "I'm hungry."

"Because Tamsin's not coming. Lauren called and told me Tamsin's at work. So you're not coming either."

"You're a meanie." Kenzi pouted. "You'd deny me Lauren's tasty cooking just because you want to have your way with her?"

"Yes. I'm doing just that."

"Right. Just wanted to make sure. Carry on." Kenzi punched Bo gently on her arm.

"I want to spend some time alone with Lauren and Toby. I hope you don't.."

"I don't mind Bo. I was just teasing." Kenzi smiled. "Get dressed and go spend time with them."

"Thanks."

"I'll order a pizza." Kenzi shrugged. "But you - bring me the leftovers." She narrowed her eyes pointing a finger at Bo.

"Right. Sure." Bo let out a big laugh.

"Don't laugh! Promise me Bo. Leftovers!" Kenzi snarled annoyed. "Or else.."

"Fine. Jeez." Bo relented. "You're not coming with. I'll bring you leftovers."

.

* * *

"Hey Bo." Lauren with a blinding smile greeted as she opened the door. "Come in." She had Toby snuggled against her shoulder.

"Hey." Bo placed a quick kiss on Lauren's lips and then on the back of Toby's head.

"He just got up from a nap. I think he'll be up a while and will have dinner with us. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Bo chuckled. "I'd love to have dinner with the two of you."

"Where's Kenzi?" Lauren asked peering behind Bo.

"Um.. She couldn't make it." Bo shrugged. "May I?" She motioned to the baby. At Lauren's nod she plugged the tiny human in her arms.

"Couldn't make it? She made me promise, that I'd have bacon in my lasagne! And now she 'can't make it'?" Lauren huffed and Bo wasn't sure, if the blond was really annoyed or just playing her.

"Bacon huh?" Bo smiled sheepishly. Kenzi was gonna kill her, if she didn't get her a doggy bag.

"So where is she?" Lauren had a mischievous glint in her eyes, that Bo caught and knew that the blond was onto her.

"I forced her to stay at home okay?" The brunette confessed.

"Figured." Lauren snickered softly. "Poor Kenzi."

"Since Tamsin wasn't coming, I wanted to have an evening with you and Toby." Bo shyly lowered her eyes.

"Just us." Lauren put her hands around Bo squishing her baby in between. She brushed her lips over Bo's. "I like it."

"Kenzi wants leftovers." Bo sighed making Lauren snort. "I'm serious."

"Okay. She did give you hard time huh?" The blond smirked.

"A little." Bo captured Lauren's lips more firmly intending to deepen the kiss, when a chubby baby hand smacked on her cheek.

"Hey Toby sweetie." Bo cooed lifting the boy so that she could peer into his eyes. "Let's get something to eat okay?"

"This way." Lauren motioned. "I already set the table. I'll just go get Toby's dinner. Just plop him in his high chair and strap him in. I'll be right back."

"Right.. We can do this Toby. Oh yes we can. You just sit here and I.." Bo mumbled to the grabby baby as she plopped the boy in his chair. "No, no. Not my hair. Ouch. Let go. Okay. Yes. Now the straps.. and the buckles. How the hel.. heck you connect these?"

"Don't fret, buddy. Here." Bo shushed, when Toby started squirming in his seat and gave him a rattle toy to play with. "Ha! I got it." Bo rejoiced making Toby also squeal delighted, when the belt buckles clicked shut.

"You're good with him you know." Lauren said softly from the door way.

"Oh.. Thanks. I'm just happy he seems to like me." Bo smiled.

"What's not to like." Lauren said with a small smile.

.

* * *

"Sorry, if this was.. too domestic." Lauren said in a hushed voice, when Toby had fallen asleep. Bo had helped her bathe him after dinner as he made a mess with his finger foods.

"Shush. I loved spending time with you and Toby." Bo smiled. "He's so beautiful." Bo exhaled looking down on the sleeping baby.

"I've always thought so. My big guy. I can't believe he's over six months old already." Lauren said softly noting the adoring look on Bo's face. "Would you like a glass of wine or tea or.. something?"

"Tea would be great."

"Let's go downstairs." Lauren took Bo's hand in hers. She leaned in the crib and pecked Toby on his cheek, before tugging Bo downstairs with her.

Lauren quickly made tea for them and they settled on the couch in the living room. Bo knew this was the perfect opportunity for them to talk. They were alone, undisturbed and in a peaceful mellow mood. But still she was hesitant to start the conversation. She wasn't sure she could handle it, if Lauren had decided to try to work it out with Cam. Lauren had kissed Bo, so getting back with Cam was.. Unlikely? Bo wished. Or maybe Lauren didn't need or want her in their lives. Maybe Lauren was happy with a family of just herself and Toby.

"So.. Um I wanted to talk to you.." Lauren started breaking the silence and startling Bo.

"Yeah? About?" Bo put her tea mug on the table taking a breath trying to brace herself for things to come and to be calm.

"About Cam. And things." The blond met Bo's eyes.

"Oh." Bo swallowed anxiously. "Okay?"

"About us." Lauren continued. "I've been on a few dates with Camila in the past few weeks."

"I know. You told me."

"Right.. I did. The dates have been.. Whatever. What I'm trying to say is that.." Lauren took a breath. "I'm not dating her anymore."

"You're not?"

"I told her that.. You.. Um.. I told Cam that I can't be with her, because I want you.." Lauren finished with her eyes widening, while Bo couldn't fight the smirk adorning her face. "I meant get to know you! I want to get to know you.. Shit.. Um.. I felt like an asshole doing that to her, but I had to."

"You weren't an asshole Lauren. Quite the opposite. You were straight with her. Honest. You didn't string her along. You didn't want to be bouncing between.. two people." Bo said softly. She felt a monumental bang of guilt punch her gut thinking back how she had strung the blond along. Being with Lauren, but then went back to Dyson. Lauren and Dyson.. And then Tamsin, Rainer.. The list just went on and on. Bo knew she ever only had loved Lauren, but still managed to destroy everything. Easily. She had been so cruel and.. uncaring really. That would never ever be an issue again. Bo vowed silently to treat Lauren with utter respect and love. To never hurt her again. To always put her first.

"Thanks.. So.. I.. I'd like to date you, if.. um... If that's something you'd be interested in?" Lauren stammered blushing a little. "Bo?" She prodded, when the brunette only stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you.. kidding me?" Bo looked at the blond with a totally baffled expression on her face.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I thought.. We might.." Lauren's face fell. "I obviously read this situation between us all wrong.. I.."

"Lauren." Bo stopped Lauren from rambling and took the blond's face in her hands. "I am.. _very interested._" She kissed the doctor gently sighing as soft excitement bubbled inside her.

"So the distance doesn't bother you?" Lauren asked breathlessly.

"Of course it bothers me." Bo said. "But I might be.. extending my stay here. Indefinitely."

"Really? You'd move here to Vancouver?"

"I am looking at my options." Bo promised sincerely. "You and Toby are playing a very big part in my decision."

"Okay." Lauren acknowledged. She didn't want to pressure Bo into staying.

"It's getting late. Maybe I should be heading out." Bo said quietly as she squeezed Lauren's hand.

"Like you said.. It's late. You can sleep here, if.. If you want to?" Lauren asked looking vulnerable as if Bo could ever turn her down.

"I want." Bo breathed.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Oh jeez.. I'm feeling the cheesiness and fluffiness creep upon me again :D Sorry!

A/N I'm thinking approx. two to three more chapters to come and then this story will be wrapped up. Many of you have been concerned/anxious that this story can't end well for BoLo. I have from the very start had a plan how to end this (happily I hope) and worked towards a happy end, but of course it's debatable on how you see it then :P

A/N And also.. I have a thing for ducks ;)


	14. Stay with me

Thanks for your follows, favorites and comments :) Over 200 followers! Wow :)

A short one!

xoxo

* * *

After Bo's affirmation that she wanted to stay the night Lauren took Bo's hand and steered the brunette upstairs. Lauren quickly peered into Toby's room, before tugging Bo with her once more. Lauren halted her stride reaching the next room. Their fingers were laced together as they hovered in front of the closed door.

"So.. This is.. um.. the guestroom." Lauren nodded feeling slightly awkward. She wanted Bo with her. In _her_ room, but was hesitant to ask for some reason. Was it too soon? Was it too forward? Was it too dangerous.. for her heart? Thoughts bounced in the blond's mind. She knew Bo had the power to completely capture her heart. The beautiful, sweet brunette was.. devastatingly _captivating._

"Okay.. Guestroom." Bo met Lauren's darkened eyes. "Goodnight kiss?" She dared to beg huskily.

Lauren didn't reply verbally, but latched her lips eagerly on Bo's drawing out an aroused whimper from the brunette's mouth. When Lauren felt Bo's hands drop on her ass and start palming the buttocks firmly, she slipped her tongue into the other woman's hot mouth.

"Bo.." Lauren breathed detaching their mouths, while trying to collect herself. Her body was thrumming with excitement and liquid heat had pooled between her legs.

"Hmm?" Bo hummed trying to capture Lauren's lips again. The brunette's eyes fluttered open, when Lauren pulled her lips further away from Bo's.

"Do you.." Lauren met Bo's hooded eyes. "Do you maybe want to.. sleep with me? In my bed?"

"So much." Bo husked.

"Come on." Lauren murmured tugging Bo with her towards her bedroom.

.

* * *

Lauren had let Bo go to the bathroom first after giving her toothbrush and shorts and a tank top for her to sleep in. The shorts and top would probably fit the brunette quite _snugly_, Lauren shivered at the mental image. Get a grip! Don't be a pervert! We are just sleeping! The blond chided herself internally while pacing back and forth. Lauren hovered around the room nervously tidying up a bit despite the fact that there was no clutter to tidy up. She had perched the baby monitor on the night table, straightened up the books on her shelf and peeled away the comforter and extra pillows off the bed. So now she sat on the edge of her bed thrumming her fingers anxiously on her thighs.

"Oh gods.. Why am I so nervous?" Lauren groaned quietly. "Bo's gonna be in my bed soon." She swallowed. "In my bed. In those shorts and.."

"Hey.. Did you say something?" Bo asked coming out from the bathroom.

"Oh no.. I was just..Nothing. You ready?" Lauren tried desperately not to ogle the brunette at least too blatantly. Bo's overall hotness combined with the tight shorts and clingy top were making being subtle very difficult, Lauren realized as her hungry eyes roamed all over the woman.

"Yeah.. Um.. Which side is yours?" Bo asked trying to sound calm and confident. She was desperately trying not to get too hot and bothered by Lauren's heated gaze, but she was totally failing at that. Warm tingles were shooting all over her body.

"Pick whichever. I'm not picky. I usually sleep on the left. So, um.. But you pick. Whatever you're comfortable with... Uh, I'll go change now." Lauren rambled, while berating herself inwardly for it. "Just settle in. I won't be long." She exhaled and headed to the bathroom.

Bo watched the blond go. When the door closed behind her, Bo released a breath she'd been holding. She slid under the blanket resting her head on the pillow. The bed smells like her, she breathed in deep. What if she just wants to sleep and I'm all wired up and.. horny? Lauren had the look she has, when she wants me, but what if.. She was just looking and.. enjoying the view? Bo paused her thoughts. She sat up propped against the headboard and started nervously fidgeting with the corner of the blanket. If she wants to sleep, we'll sleep, the succubus took a couple of cleansing breaths. I love her. I would love to just cuddle with her. I want to make love to her, but it's not about me. It's about.. Whatever Lauren wishes.

.

* * *

Bo gasped her eyes widening, when Lauren came back to the room. Her long legs and strong sculpted arms on display. That's so much soft skin right there, Bo swallowed. She imagined running her hands all over the blond's body and felt a sudden tugging in her chest. She realized that she might soon be touching Lauren's naked skin. The soft skin, the svelte body she had just a little while ago believed was lost forever. Lauren was alive, warm and breathing, getting into bed with her.

Lauren slipped under the blanket and laid on her back. She reached for the lamp turning it off.

"Um.. Goodnight Bo." She said breathily and then cleared her throat. She was on her back and threw a quick glance at the woman next to her.

"Goodnight Lauren." Bo said softly and watched a small smile graze the blond's lips, before she closed her eyes.

Bo tried to calm down by breathing evenly and closed her eyes. She had never felt this nervous in anybody's bed. They were just going to sleep. Sleep! So calm the fuck down, Bo reminded her hormones."This is hard.. I really miss sex.. I mean making love to La.." She sighed hoarsely in the dark room.

"What do you mean?" Lauren cut in turning on her side to look at Bo.

"Oh shit.. Sorry.. I said that out loud? Um.." Bo croaked embarrassed gluing her eyes on the ceiling.

"Bo? What do you mean you miss it? Haven't you had.."

"I haven't had sex in a long time.. alright?" Bo shrugged evasively. "Haven't made love in a lot longer than that.." She sighed sadly. She'd never made love with anyone, but the blond currently in bed with her. Lauren was the only one. The only one.

"How long?" Lauren asked, while softly stroking Bo's arm with her hand.

"In a year.. Well.. two or so." Bo said still looking at the ceiling.

"What?! Seriously?" Lauren squealed in shock and sat up so she could look in Bo's eyes. She pushed the blanket down to rest on their waists. "Oh my god! Why? I mean.. Why?!"

"Uh.." Bo scrambled to think of a reply.

"Sorry.. Bo I'm sorry.. That came out.. wrong.. It's none of my business. Really. I'm just.. surprised." Lauren said gently. "I mean look at you." She added in awe raking her eyes over Bo's upper body and her face.

"I just needed a break I guess." Bo said after a moment of silence. Lauren still had her hand on Bo's arm and it soothed the succubus. "My life was a.. sad mess and I wanted a change. I wanted to wait for.." _You._ "..Someone special."

She didn't want to tell Lauren that she had lost someone, who meant everything to her. She couldn't tell her that she had lost the love of her life and hadn't been able to bear even the thought of touching someone let alone let someone touch her. She couldn't tell her she lost _her._ She lost Lauren and after that everything had changed. Everything had grumbled. The love of her life was gone forever and Bo was lost without her.

Bo felt the bed dip as Lauren moved closer. Bo held her breath, when Lauren's body molded against her own. The blond was leaning on her bent arm. Bo watched the blond's every move attentively. Lauren carefully lowered her other hand to rest on Bo's abdomen and leaned in to kiss the brunette. Lauren nipped Bo's lips softly a few times, before deepening the kiss. Bo responded eagerly, while her hands went to run up and down on Lauren's frame. They kissed languidly enjoying the feel of their lips moving together. Bo's breath hitched as Lauren's fingertips ventured under her top ghosting gently, almost reverently, all over the silky heated skin.

"Is this okay?" Lauren whispered against Bo's mouth, while her hand was roaming on Bo's body. Fluttering over her ribs. Palming her breasts delicately. Rolling her pebbled nipples with the pad of her thumb.

"It's.. more than okay.." Bo moaned out of breath her own hand kneading on the blond's thigh nestled between her legs.

.

* * *

The women were laying in bed their naked sweaty bodies tangled together. Their breathing slowly evening out. Bo's hands were caressing Lauren's frame and she tugged the blond tightly against her body. After the haze that their activities had caused lifted slightly she suddenly felt overwhelmed. Lauren was here with her. She had touched Lauren. Really touched her. Lauren had touched her oh so, so lovingly. They had made love. She had made love _with_ Lauren. After all this time. After all that pain and heartbreak. Tears were stinging in Bo's eyes.

"Bo?" Lauren whispered worriedly hearing the other woman's small sobs. She kissed Bo's forehead. "You're awfully quiet. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bo croaked out and nuzzled her face in Lauren's neck. Lauren hugged her tighter.

"You're crying." Lauren noted alarmed as Bo's tears fell on her skin.

"I'm sorry.." Bo whispered raggedly still clinging onto the blond.

"Don't be. Just tell me what's wrong?" Lauren pleaded gently.

When Bo stayed silent, but continued sobbing Lauren pulled away a little. "I'll go get you a glass a water, okay?" She said pecking Bo's lips softly and started to get up.

"No. Please don't go. Stay with me." Bo grabbed the blond's arm. "Please don't leave me." Her pleading watery eyes met Lauren's.

"Shh. It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Lauren assured and gathered the crying brunette in her arms and pressed their bodies tightly together again.

"I'm sorry.. It's just been such a long time since you have.." Bo paused swallowing thickly. "It's been a long time since I've been touched so adoringly.. with.. so much love."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. You deserve to be loved Bo and to be touched with love." Lauren said sincerely softly caressing Bo's cheek with her fingertips.

"Lauren.. You're so.. perfect. And I love.." Bo whispered hoarsely. _I love you_, she thought. "..that you are here with me."

"I love to be here with you Bo." Lauren smiled tugging the blanket up covering their naked intertwined bodies. "You.. You are perfect." She husked kissing Bo on the lips, before resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Not nearly as perfect as you." Bo murmured tightening her hold on Lauren.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Guest asked, who's Toby's other parent. He doesn't have one. Lauren is a single mom. She had Toby alone ie. Picked a donor and went to a clinic. I didn't elaborate this in this story – just mentioned that Lauren had him alone. So, I hope this clears it up :)

A/N And no full-on smut? I know, I'm sorry ;) Going to try and keep this one T-rated.


	15. Stay still

Thank you for favoriting, reviewing and following :)

Sorry, this is shortish one again! And also, I'm not completely happy with it, not unhappy either, but let's see what you think.. Oh, and I guess I should give a 'sappy' warning for this. It's partly pretty.. mushy :P

xoxo

* * *

Bo opened her eyes slowly. She was laying on her side and saw the morning sun filtering softly through the cracked curtains. A small smile lit up her face, when she consciously noted a lean arm wrapped around her middle. Lauren was the big spoon and Bo reveled in the feeling of being held by the doctor. Lauren's naked body was pressed tightly against the brunette's back. Bo sighed contently closing her eyes once more. She didn't want to move a muscle. She just wanted just to stay still and lay here in Lauren's arms. Forever.

Bo's fingers ghosted along the length of Lauren's arm. She thought about last night. All the feelings that had rushed out being able to be with Lauren that way. Making love to her. Even now, the morning after, it was making her tear up. Bo knew she had been given a second change with the woman she loved and she wasn't gonna waste it. She was determined to do this right. To get her happy ending. To get a happy ending for all of them. Bo wanted to make Lauren and Toby happy and that would make her happy. Just to be with them. To be allowed to love them.

Bo chuckled a little at her early morning thoughts. I'm such a sap, she smirked and rolled slowly over to her back. Lauren was still sleeping heavily and didn't stir. The blond just changed her position in her sleep and kept snuggling Bo. The succubus ran her hand over the warm skin on Lauren's back.

Bo was feeling content and relaxed. Until she wasn't. Bo felt the need to feed creep tentatively on her. She cursed her succubus nature and not for the first time. Reminding her that she couldn't stay with Lauren and Toby all day. Reminding her she just couldn't.. be and enjoy this for much longer. That she had to leave to sate her chi hunger soon. She couldn't snack on Lauren. She wouldn't. Bo knew she would never forgive herself, if she would let Lauren find out about the fae. A normal human life obviously suited the blond so much better, Bo smiled fondly just thinking about Lauren's positive attitude towards life. She knew the blond was happy and Bo wanted it to stay that way.

Bo had been a little apprehensive about her discussions with Evony even though she had asked the Morrigan about what was possible for her. What her options were, if she wanted to stay in Lauren's life. But just now she knew she would do anything, regardless of the risks, to be together with Lauren without having to sneak out because of her need to feed. Also the horny monster inside her was worrying. Last night they made love and Bo's inner succubus hadn't awoken. The blue eyes hadn't flashed. Bo knew that someday her eyes would betray her animalistic lust for Lauren, if she didn't do something about it.

Bo would soon have to go to Toronto to get more of hunger lowering shots. And she needed to talk to the Morrigan. She had to tell the dark fae and that she was sure of her decision. If the Morrigan was able to offer a solution for her, Bo would take it.

"No matter what." Bo breathed kissing the top of Lauren's head.

.

* * *

A small whimper brought Bo out of her spiraling musings. She looked around, before reaching over Lauren to flick off the baby monitor. She climbed out of bed, but not before pecking Lauren's forehead softly. Bo quickly picked up her shorts and tank top off the floor and threw them on and then padded out of the bedroom.

"Hey baby." Bo cooed from the door to Toby's room. She could see the little boy's hands flailing in the air. She shuffled to the crib.

"Look.. Who's up? Good morning Sweetie." Bo smiled, when Toby's big eyes found her hovering over him. For a moment Bo was worried that Toby might start crying seeing her there instead of his mother, but the baby's hands stretched eagerly towards her.

"Okay, okay.. Come here." Bo whispered picking Toby up in her arms. "Big guy." She rubbed his back, while he grabbed fistfuls of Bo's top in his hands.

After a while of cuddling and bouncing Toby Bo set him down on the changing table.

"So.. We're doing this. And you're gonna be a good boy right?" Bo tickled Toby's belly getting a wide smile with three cute white baby teeth on display.

"I'm new with this, but we'll be fine. We'll just.. take this off. And then this and.." Bo rambled quietly, while peeling the boy out of his footie jammies and diaper.

"Don't you pee on me now." She warned the naked baby as she reached for the baby wipes. "No peeing until the diaper is secured."

When a fresh diaper was on the baby, Bo clamped her hand over Toby, while she rummaged the drawers with her free hand. "What are we gonna wear?" She asked going through the clothes.

"This is nice. Yeah? Dinosaur onezie and.. cool blue footie pants? You like?" Bo peppered kisses on Toby's belly making him squeal happily. "You like." She smiled.

.

* * *

"Well, that was actually surprisingly easy." Bo smirked, when Toby was dressed. "Good boy." She praised plugging the baby in her arms.

"Are you hungry?" Bo asked bouncing Toby close to her chest.

"Mommy's pumpkin is always hungy.. Right baby?" Lauren said softly from the door.

"Hey." Bo turned to the blond smiling happily. "You're up."

"Uh huh. So are the two of you." Lauren took Toby in her arms kissing him repeatedly on his cheeks. "I was watching you and Toby for a while." She admitted meeting Bo's eyes.

"Oh? I hope you don't mind, but I just.. I wanted to take care of him and let you sleep a little while longer." Bo said with a small smile.

"I don't mind." Lauren smiled. "He's already in love with you."

"I do have that affect on people." Bo joked in mock smugness.

"I know." The blond said seriously, keeping eye contact with Bo, until shyly casting her eyes down.

"Oh.." Bo swallowed with a delighted flutter bursting inside her.

"Yes oh." Lauren teased murmuring, before capturing Bo's lips in a soft kiss. "You look good with my baby. Hot too."

"Hot huh?" Bo husked against Lauren's lips. " I love him too, you know. Already. And I.. I kinda.. like you too."

"Good.. I kinda like you too." Lauren replied affectionately.

.

* * *

Tamsin was just about to knock on Lauren's door, when the door swung open and Bo almost bumped into her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Yesterday's clothes I'm guessing and.. bed hair." Tamsin smirked eyeing Bo. "Walk of shame much?"

"Krmh.." Bo couldn't help the little blush from spreading on her cheeks. Talk about getting caught red-handed. Though Tamsin seemed mellow and teasing. Not fuming, Bo noted cautiously.

"No shame." Lauren came to the door and tugged Bo in a sweet kiss. "See?"

"I stand corrected." The taller blond snorted.

"Lauren, I'll see you later? I need to talk to Kenzi and get.. stuff done." Bo said locking her eyes with Lauren's hazel pools. That little kiss had her struggling. She was desperately trying to keep her inner succubus at bay. This morning had been.. somewhat difficult, but she hadn't wanted to leave in a rush.

"Yeah. Later." Lauren smiled at Bo. "At Toby's play date group at the daycare?"

"Right. I wouldn't want to miss that." Bo grinned a little.

"Uh huh. You better not." Lauren grinned.

"Tamsin? Um.. could I talk to you a sec?" Bo met Tamsin's eyes.

"Oh?" Tamsin lifted her eyebrow. "Okay. Sure." She said noticing Bo's strained expression and slightly shallow breathing.

"I'll be right in." Tamsin said to Lauren.

"Okay." Lauren nodded. "Bye Bo."

"Bye babe.." Bo's eyes widened. "I mean.."

"Babe's fine." Lauren smirked at Bo's flustering and pecked the brunette reassuringly. "Bye."

"Bye." Bo hummed watching Lauren go back inside.

.

* * *

Tamsin pulled the front door closed leaving Bo and her outside on the front porch. The valkyrie looked at Bo expectantly. Bo just shuffled on her spot.

"Bo?" Tamsin prodded sounding almost gentle. "Something wrong?"

"I almost fed on her!" Bo hissed anxiously burying her face in her hands. "I can't do that!"

"You said almost, so you.."

"I didn't, but it was.. close. She kissed me, when we were making breakfast and I.. I got _hungry_." Bo sighed briefly glancing at Tamsin. "I panicked and ran to the bathroom."

"You did good Bo." Tamsin patted Bo on her shoulder.

"What?" Bo eyed the valkyrie suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Sorry." Tamsin smirked a little. "I love Lauren." She said making Bo scowl. "As a friend." Tamsin added with an eyeroll.

"And you're being nice, because.."

"You obviously make her happy. And you are putting her first. I.. salute that." Tamsin said sincerely.

"Lauren is the most important to me. I love her. I want her to be happy. Always."

"I know and that's the only reason I'm offering. Now."

"Offering?" Bo asked baffled. "Offering what?"

"Just suck Bo." The valkyrie spelled it out with another roll of her eyes.

"Suck?"

"Tug or whatever you call it. _Inhale?_ You need it and I'm giving it, so you won't compromise yourself on the way home. It just feeding."

"You're sure? You don't have to do this." Bo said awkwardly.

"I'm sure. Consider it a breakfast. Go ahead." Tamsin nodded giving permission to Bo.

"Okay." Bo nodded hesitantly.

Bo stepped closer her eyes flashing blue. She took a hold of Tamsin's shoulders and waited for the valkyrie to nod once more. After the blond did, Bo tugged the woman's chi from an arms length. She took just what she needed to quell her hunger. She cut off the feed and hung her head, dropping her hands from Tamsin's shoulders and stepping back. The succubus took a deep breath, until lifting her eyes to Tamsin's.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked carefully.

"I'm fine Bo." Tamsin assured. "You didn't take much."

"I don't need that much.. But I'm sorry. I know this was.." Bo stammered on.

"Bo it's okay." Tamsin cut Bo off.

"Thanks. I.. I appreciate it." Bo lowered her eyes. "I just don't want to lose control and feed on Lauren. I don't want to lose control and hurt her. It would kill me, if I hurt her.. in anyway. Like.. exposing my.. true self. I don't want her to know."

"I know." Tamsin nodded. "But this can't become a habit Bo."

"It won't." Bo promised. "It was just this once. I'll be going to Toronto soon to get more of my shots and.. talk about my options with Evony. She's been helping me. I don't know why. Probably because of her affections for Lauren.. Anyway, I hope I won't have to feed.. much in the future." Bo rambled nervously.

"Good. I'm glad." Tamsin said genuinely.

.

* * *

Two weeks later Kenzi and Bo had renewed the lease on their apartment. Both Lauren and Bo were very excited about that. They had spent a lot of time together lately. Bo was starting to feel hopeful, that the three of them, Lauren, Toby and herself, could become a family someday. That would be a dream come true. Lauren had even introduced Bo as her girlfriend, when they had by chance met with one of the doctor's colleagues in the park. Being referred to as Lauren's girlfriend had made the brunette all giddy and she hadn't been able to stop grinning like an idiot for days after. Kenzi had been happy for her, but had still teased and tormented Bo for being all lovey-dovey.

Kenzi and Bo had agreed to go to Toronto to pick up their stuff and finish some unfinished business. That and Bo had to meet the Morrigan to discuss the progress on their 'project'. Bo glanced at Kenzi, who was rummaging through her purse searching for their plane tickets. Bo hadn't told Kenzi about her plans in much detail. The plans that depended heavily on the Morrigan and her minions. Bo wasn't sure how Kenzi would react, when she found out about Bo's intentions. Bo would tell her, when she knew more. Bo herself didn't yet know, if it was possible at all. It might not work.

"Found them!" Kenzi suddenly cheered. "Let's roll!"

"Okay. You're really okay with us staying in Vancouver?"

"I love Vancouver Bo." Kenzi smiled. "And I love you Bobo."

"Aww.." Bo teased. "I love you too Kenzi."

"Enough this sappy stuff. Let's go get our crap and come back home as soon as possible."

"I like the way you think, Kenz. Let's go." Bo smiled tenderly, feelingly utterly grateful for Kenzi's unwavering friendship.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N 1 Went through the previous chapters fixing typos and such. Also added a few things here and there.

A/N 2 One or maybe two chapters still to come. Chapter 16 up in a week or two.


	16. What you need

Thanks for reading, favoriting and following! A special thanks to all those, who have commented and speculated on how this will play out :) I love reading your thoughts!

xoxo

* * *

Bo was in her room throwing her scarce belongings into boxes. She had already chosen to only pack what she really needed and give the rest away. Kenzi had already packed up most of her stuff. Only her beloved movies and video games were still scattered around the living room floor. At the moment Kenzi was clattering around in the kitchen. She had vowed not to leave the ice cream maker or the deep fryer behind, despite Bo's scoffing.

"Bo's ass-deep sorting out her brassiere collection." Bo heard Kenzi rattle in the kitchen of the Crack Shack.

"Uh uh. She has lots of them." Kenzi said to the phone. "I bet you'd like to see all of those too.."

"Who are you talking to?" Bo cut in with narrowed eyes trained at her friend strolling to the kitchen. "Is that my phone?"

"Oops." Kenzi snickered meeting Bo's glare. "I'm talking to Hotpants." She informed Bo flippantly.

"Kenzi! What the hell?" Bo snapped. "Give it!"

"I got to go. Yeah, Bobo's here. So Lo.. I'll see you soon." Kenzi said to Lauren over the phone. "Give a kiss to Toby for me. Good. Okay bye now." She rambled, before giving the phone to Bo's outstretched hand.

"Um.. Hey?" Bo started hesitantly.

"Hey honey." Lauren's voice filtered through the device.

"Oh, it was really you?" Bo smiled elated. "I thought Kenzi might be yanking my chain.. Wait. Why were you two talking about my.. _undergarments_?"

"We were talking about you and Kenzi packing up your stuff. Your stuff includes your.." Lauren trailed off. "Lingerie and other.. _exciting items._" She murmured.

"Oh? Items?" Bo glanced warily at grinning Kenzi. Something was going on here. Something fishy.

"Yeah. I'd really like to see your _Dominatrix_ outfit. With you in it. Holding a.. whip." Lauren drawled, until letting out a little laugh. "Kenzi made it sound so very hot."

"Kenzi!" Bo snarled and her petite friend took off laughing gleefully on her way." I'm gonna kill you." The succubus shouted after her.

"Bo." Lauren called out.

"I'm here.." Bo sighed a bit embarrassed.

"I have one too, you know." Lauren comforted.

"One what?"

"An outfit." Lauren husked.

"Oh? What kind of outfit?" Bo breathed shivering a little.

"Well, it's a.." Lauren started huskily, before saying in a normal voice. "A Star Trek the next generation command uniform." She snickered a little.

"Stop teasing me." Bo scolded playfully. "I wanna see it." She chuckled.

"Maybe someday." Lauren said softly and Bo could hear the smile in her voice. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Bo whispered.

"When are you coming home?" Lauren asked and Bo felt her heart swell with the word home.

"We'll be back home on Friday."

"That's three days away." Lauren complained pouting even though she knew Bo couldn't see it.

"I know." Bo sighed. "I just need to get my shi.. _Stuff_ sorted."

"You can say shit. No baby ears listening." Lauren chuckled happily.

"Right. I miss him. You'll tell him that okay? And give Toby lots of kisses from me."

"I will." Lauren promised.

.

* * *

Later in the evening Bo finally got the call she'd been anxiously waiting for. She wanted an answer. She needed it to start planning her life ahead. To make important decisions. So much depended on this one call. Would she be lucky enough to be able to live with Lauren without all this succubus stuff hanging over her head? Or would she have to lead a double life? Or disappear from Lauren's life all together.. Bo didn't want that. She wanted to stay and love Lauren. Be there for her. Bo took a deep breath and picked up her phone and tapped the green icon.

"Miss Dennis?"

"Bo." Bo corrected. "Good evening Evony. Um.. so.. What's the verdict?"

"My people have been successful with the help of Lauren's research notes and your dna samples."

"Really?" Bo croaked out with hopefulness lacing her tone.

"Really." The Morrigan replied.

"And?" Bo prodded.

"I need to talk to you in person. We have to talk about.._ this_, before any decisions. Bo, you should come by." Evony said seriously.

"Do you have it?" Bo asked cautiously.

"I have what you need." Evony assured, before hanging up and leaving Bo to stare at her phone lost in thought.

.

* * *

"Kenzi, I know what I have to do with my life. Me and Lauren. I've found a way." Bo smiled softly at her friend, who was shoveling ice cream in her mouth on the couch. "I want to be with Lauren. I love her and Toby. I'm going all-in Kenz. All-in. No matter what."

"Found a way? All-in?" Kenzi repeated carefully not following Bo's train of thought at all.

"Yeah." Bo said nodding. "I plan to marry Lauren someday. Get the girl, a family and.. happiness."

"That's nice. You deserve it Bobo. But.. But.. What about the succubus stuff? That's a huge thing to keep a secret Bo." Kenzi said with a wave of her spoon.

"Trust me. It won't be a problem. I talk to you later okay? I really have to go now." Bo said as she grabbed her jacket and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kenzi placed her bowl on the table and got up.

"I'm meeting Evony." Bo met Kenzi's wide eyes.

"Evony?" Kenzi scoffed following Bo to the door. "Why? What are you scheming with her? I heard you on the phone earlier."

"She has something for me. Something life changing. She wants to discuss it, before.._ anything._ I hope you'll help me and stay with me." Bo said cryptically.

"I'll always be by your side Bo, you know that." The smaller brunette promised.

"I know." Bo smiled and gave her friend a quick hug. "I really have to go. I don't want to be late."

"Okay. But life changing? That sounds quite.. _grandiose._ So we'll talk later? Promise?" Kenzi asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes Kenzi. Later. I promise. We'll raise a glass to new beginnings." Bo smiled her eyes twinkling with hope and happiness.

"I'll break out the quality booze." Kenzi hollered after Bo. "To celebrate.._ something._" She shrugged confused.

.

* * *

Bo parked her car in front of the Morrigan's building and stepped out. She took a deep breath filling her lungs with the crispy evening air, until walking towards the glass door. The door she had shattered in her rage not so long ago. She once again wondered why would Evony help her. The woman wasn't her biggest fan. Never had been. Bo paused at the door, but before she could grab the handle Miriam, The Morrigan's secretary, pushed the door open.

"Miss Dennis, please come in. The Morrigan is waiting for you in her office." The woman waved Bo in.

"Thank you." Bo said as she walked pass the woman and inside the dark building.

"Evony?" Bo called out from the open door to the Morrigan's office.

"Come in Bo." Evony sat behind her desk.

"Thanks for calling." Bo started a bit awkwardly.

"Of course." The Morrigan gave a little nod and pushed herself up and rounded the table. "You still want the serum?"

"I do." Bo said resolutely. "I want to be a human. I want the succubus out of me."

"Yes." Evony stood in front of Bo watching the brunette intently. "I can see that." She said and Bo felt like the Morrigan was reading her mind or something. "You don't want to be a Fae queen anymore?"

"I don't think I ever did." Bo scoffed quietly. "I certainly don't anymore."

"You'll be leaving all this behind. Your fae family. Trick, Dyson.." Evony mentioned.

"My family will be with me in Vancouver. I'll write a goodbye note to Trick and Dyson and maybe.. you could make them believe I'm somewhere else?"

"Maybe I could." Evony pursed her lips a little as if lost in thought. "You do realize you're fraternizing with the dark now? Willingly. The light and dark.."

"Will be just like before I ever came along." Bo finished for her. "I don't care about that. I don't care about the fae and their age old disputes. I care about Lauren. You've kept her safe Evony. I'm eternally grateful for it. I hope you'll keep on guarding and caring for her."

"I will."

"So um.. How do I do this then?" Bo sighed quietly. "How did Lauren do it to you?" She asked curiously.

"What Lauren gave me was.. _a lotion_ of sorts." Evony snorted at that. "Sorry." She apologized seeing the confusion on Bo's face.

"A lotion?" Bo asked baffled with her brow furrowed.

"Well, whatever." Evony deflected deciding not to tell Bo how the process had gone, when Lauren had turned her into a human. It had been a very pleasureful process. "It was spread on the skin. It was a very.. delicate way of administering the serum. I had no complications from it." She said with a little smile on her lips.

"Okay?" Bo cleared her throat.

"But this.. Bo, this is a shot. Nothing delicate about it. You're more than likely to experience pain and suffering.. All kinds of side-effects once you inject the serum into your bloodstream." Evony pointed to a little metal box on her desk. "It if works _without_ killing you, it is permanent Bo. There's no antidote. You'll be human for the rest of your life. A short human life."

"I understand." Bo said her eyes latching on the shiny box. The box that held her future one way or another.

"Think it over. It's a big decision to make." Evony reminded as she took the box off her desk.

"There's really nothing to think over. I want to be with Lauren. And I can't be with her fully unless I do this. I want to do this. I'll be free. I'll be.. human and able to spend my life with Lauren and Toby. That's a dream come true to me. It's more than worth the risks. I'm ready." Bo said her brown eyes meeting Evony's.

"Alright then." Evony nodded. "Just don't do this alone Bo. You might get sick from it. It might kill you."

"I know."

"I can't guarantee anything." Evony said. "But I.. I truly hope it all works out Bo."

"Thank you." Bo whispered. "Thank you for helping me. I don't know, if I can ever repay you for this."

"I'm helping Lauren. She obviously cares for you. You love her. I want Lauren to be happy and cared for. To have lots of love in her life. And.. I've learned to trust you with her. You love her and that is all the payment I'll need." Evony said softly.

"You've gone all soft." Bo arched her brow surprised.

"Please keep that to yourself. I don't want that to get out." The Morrigan pointed a finger at Bo.

"I won't tell anyone." Bo smirked a little.

"Do you wish to get your memories altered or erased, if this works? I can call Rigory."

"No." Bo said immediately. "I want to remember. I want to know just how lucky I am to get a second chance with Lauren. I don't want to forget."

"Okay." Evony met Bo's eyes. "Here." She placed a metal box on Bo's palm.

"It's a syringe with the serum in it. You inject it and then you wait. I hope it works." Evony said sincerely. "Don't do this alone." She repeated.

"I won't. I'm sure Kenzi will help me and stay with me."

"Good."

.

* * *

Bo had driven to the Crack Shack clutching the little metallic box in her hand. She didn't want to part from it. It was a key to her new life. Her new life with Lauren, Toby and Kenzi. Yeah and Tamsin too. The valkyrie wasn't going anywhere, she guessed and was actually happy with it. A friendly fae to keep all of them safe. Protect their lives. Maybe even Bo's.. new human life. I only have to survive the transformation, she swallowed nervously.

"Kenzi." Bo let out a breath as she plopped down on the couch next to her friend.

"Bo." Kenzi countered, before her eyes found the small metal container in Bo's hand. "What's that?"

"This is a.. key."

"A key?" Kenzi eyed Bo and then the box. "For what?"

"A new life." Bo said with hope in her eyes. "If I survive long enough to see it.."

"What?" Kenzi took a hold of Bo's hand. "What's going on?"

"This is a serum that will turn me into a human, Kenz." Bo opened the box revealing the syringe inside. "Unless it kills me."

"It could kill you?" Kenzi gasped.

"It's a possibility, but I need to do this." Bo sighed raggedly. "I need to be with Lauren. I can't live without her."

"But are you sure about this? I mean, is it permanent? What about the fae?" Kenzi's eyes were glued to the syringe with bright blue liquid rolling in it.

"I don't care about the fae. It's permanent. And if it.. _When_ it works and I'll become a human, I can spend the rest of my life with Lauren and Toby. And you. I love you all so much."

"I love you too Bobo, but.. Bo this is huge. You're really sure about this? Like dead sure? What am I gonna tell Lauren, if you bite the dust?" Kenzi looked at her friend worriedly.

"I won't." Bo promised taking of her jacket and draping it over the armrest of the couch. "But if I will, you'll.. be there for her. Right?" She whispered after a beat.

"Right. I will." Kenzi promised swallowing around the lump now lodged in her throat. "But you better not die on me Bobo."

"I won't." Bo laid down on the couch, when Kenzi stood up. "Here." She passed the syringe to the smaller brunette, who hesitantly took it.

"I just stick this in your arm?" Kenzi shook her head, while Bo nodded. "This is insane."

"Yeah. I know.." Bo agreed. "I'll probably get nauseous and spike a fever or something. Evony said it might be painful."

"And you might die." Kenzi reminded with a tearful whisper.

"Yeah.. I never wanted this, you know. To be a succubus. I was raised a human by humans and I.. just want that. To be human again." Bo said in barely whisper. "Thank you for helping me Kenz."

"Always." Kenzi kissed Bo's forehead. "Are you ready?" When Bo nodded, Kenzi exhaled with tears slipping from under her eyelids and she injected the blue liquid.

"How do you feel?" Kenzi asked a moment later.

"I'm fine. Do you think it'll work?"

"I hope so." Kenzi said softly. "Get some rest Bobo."

.

* * *

Bo had fallen asleep and Kenzi had draped a thin blanket over her. It was the middle of the night, but the goth was too wired to sleep. She sat on the recliner reading, but kept checking on Bo repeatedly. Worry was gnawing in her gut. A small whimper made her lift her eyes from the book she was trying to concentrate on, but not succeeding too well.

"Bo?" Kenzi gasped softly as her alarmed eyes took in the sight of a sweaty, pale skinned Bo. "Bo, drink this." She brought a glass of water to her friend's lips and managed to get Bo take a few sips.

"You're shivering. Are you cold?" Kenzi asked, but was already pulling another blanket over her friend. "Bobo, you're starting to freak me out… Say something." She pleaded.

"I feel good." Bo smiled opening her hazy feverish eyes. "I feel different. I feel.." She trailed off.

"What?" Kenzi put her hand on Bo's warm sweaty cheek. "You're burning up."

"Tell Lauren I.. Love her." Bo whispered leaning into Kenzi's cool touch.

"You'll tell her yourself." Kenzi demanded with a heavy weight settling in her stomach. "Bo?" She prodded, when Bo kept her eyes trained somewhere behind her.

"I love you Lauren." Bo croaked out suddenly. "You know that right? Come here.. I wanna.. snuggle.. Come here.."

"Bo?" Kenzi swallowed tearfully quickly glancing behind her. "You'll see Lauren, when we go back to Vancouver, alright? Just hang on.. You'll be fine."

"I feel free." A tear slipped from Bo's eye. "The succubus roaring inside… It's gone. I'm just.. _me_." She got out tiredly until her eyes fluttered shut.

"Bo?" Kenzi said in barely a whisper. "Bo, wake up. Come on now.." She gently shook her unresponsive friend.

"Oh Gods.. Don't do this to me.." Kenzi whispered with tears falling from her eyes and landing on Bo's face.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Well that went from fun to a tear-jerker _and_ a cliffhanger? Yeah I know – my fluffy muffy heart (Hi, Spyklv) may have gone a bit dark and angsty momentarily ;)

Aaand the dominatrix reference was for Shawnie Carrie for cracking the whip so deliciously :D


	17. Love you

Thanks for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing :)

Thanks for joining the ride - This is the final chapter!

xoxo

* * *

At the first crack of dawn Kenzi had accepted that she didn't know what the hell she was doing and had called the Morrigan for advice. Evony had said to just ride it out stating that the serum would have killed Bo almost instantly. The dark fae had been comforting saying that Bo just had to suffer through the transformation. Promising Bo wouldn't perish, if her body wouldn't give out under stress. 'She's young and healthy. She'll make it.', The Morrigan had finished. That phone call had taken place hours and hours ago.

"Bo? Drink this." Kenzi ushered bringing a glass to Bo's lips. "Bobo come on.. Time to wake up already. You've slept through the day. We have packing to do. I'm not sorting all this shit alone that's for sure." She rambled pushing a sweaty lock of hair off Bo's face.

Kenzi had been hovering over Bo the whole night and the next day. Bo had been out of it for almost 20 hours. The early morning hours had been the worse. For both of them. Bo had been shivering and throwing up with Kenzi desperately trying to get her to drink something in between. Putting cold wraps and ice bags on her to cool Bo down. Since then Bo had quieted. By nightfall she still shivered and looked like death warmed over, but the vomiting had stopped.

"Lauren called, you know." Kenzi sighed caressing Bo's arm. "I told her you were sick with fever and couldn't come to the phone."

"She was worried. Hotpants was ready to fly out here to take care of you." Kenzi chuckled softly. "She loves you Bobo. I told her you'd be fine. I promised her you'd be fine Bo." Kenzi swallowed thickly.

"Please don't make me break that promise." Kenzi pleaded softly.

Kenzi kept checking her friend's pulse, temperature and breathing every fifteen minutes or so. Bo was still running a fever, but her breathing was good and her pulse stayed strong. But the fact that Bo had been laying still without moving at all for hours worried Kenzi immensely and she had a strong urge to call Dr. Lauren. The brainiac would know what to do. But Kenzi knew she couldn't. First of all Bo's condition wasn't any normal sickness and secondly Kenzi didn't want Lauren to come to Toronto, where she might be recognized. No. Not an option, Kenzi decided. We'll ride this out. It'll be alright.

.

* * *

"Bo?" Kenzi ran her fingers gently over Bo's sticky cheek a few hours later. "You should eat something. Come on now. Wake up. I'm not gonna let you just lie there." She tried to get some snark in her tired voice. "Wake up!" She snapped poking Bo's face with an ice cube.

"Quit poking me Kenz." Bo snarled hoarsely as she shakily slapped Kenzi's hand off of her face. "It tickles. Go away. I'm sleeping." She rolled over to her side wincing a little and buried her face in the sofa.

"Oh, thank Gods!" Kenzi exhaled utter relief flooding her heart. "Bo? Are you okay? How are you feeling? You're not dead! Oh my God.. This is.. great. You should really drink and eat something… Bo?"

"Shut it." Bo commanded groaning into the couch pillow. "I'm sleeping. Go away."

"Oh wow. Snarky, cranky human Bo in the house I guess." Kenzi grumbled, but smiled softly nevertheless.

"What?" Bo glanced at Kenzi with her bleary eyes. "Oh right.." She seemed to remember where she was and what happened.

"Do you think it worked?" Kenzi asked squeezing Bo's arm gently. "You were awfully sick Bo."

"I was?" Bo asked confused and rolled back on her back. "Oh, shit. I'm sore all over.." She winced.

"I thought you were gonna die! Never scare me like that again! You asshole!" Kenzi screeched suddenly as she lunged to hug Bo.

"I'm sorry." Bo got out, before her eyes fluttered shut again.

"Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"You're good now, right? You're not gonna die on me are you?" Kenzi whispered.

"I'm sleeping." Bo muttered.

"Okay." Kenzi pecked Bo's cheek and then burrowed her weary body on the recliner. "Let's sleep." She said quietly closing her eyes and drifting away.

.

* * *

The next morning Bo opened her eyes and saw Kenzi standing over her with a Gatorade bottle in her hand. Her friend had obviously expected her to wake up at any moment to stand there and wait.

"Drink this." Kenzi handed Bo the bottle. "And take these for the pain." She showed her palm and the two pills resting on it.

"Thanks." Bo wheezed out taking Kenzi's offerings. "Shit.. I feel like I've been run over by a steamroller.." She moaned, before swallowing the pills.

"You okay?" Kenzi asked softly. "Do you feel.. I don't know.. Human?"

"I am human now Kenzi."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." Bo closed her eyes. "The succubus is gone.. I don't feel 'it' anymore. Kenz, I'm free from my inner.. monster."

"Well, good riddance huh?" Kenzi pecked Bo's forehead affectionately.

"Kenzi.." Bo whispered almost only mouthing. "I'm sorry, you had to see me.. like this. I.. It must have been.. difficult. I'm sorry for making you do this. Thank you for.. _everything._"

"Bo.. You didn't make me do anything. I'm not gonna lie.. All this.. I mean seeing you like this.. It was heartbreaking and.. It was awful, hard and frightening, but.. That's what sisters are for." Kenzi gave small soft smile. "I'm so happy you're better, but.." She trailed off.

"But?"

"Don't ever.._ Ever_ scare me like that again." Kenzi said raggedly as she bent down to gather Bo in her arms.

"I won't." Bo promised snaking her sluggish arms around Kenzi and hugging her back.

"We need to raise a glass to new beginnings, like you said." Kenzi chuckled holding back tears, but not succeeding as warm droplets fell on her cheeks. "I'm happy for you Bo. Now you can have all you've ever wanted."

"A normal life." Bo croaked just before a ringing phone sounded in the room.

"That's your phone. I'll get it." Kenzi said as she gently released her hold on Bo to grab the ringing cell off the table. "It's Lauren." She informed and handed the device to Bo.

"Hey babe." Bo croaked after tapping the green icon under Lauren's smiley picture. The blond was holding Toby in her arms and both were looking straight at the camera. Bo loved that picture. She'd taken it on one of their walks in the park. It had been such a good day. And now there would be more of those to come, Bo thought delighted.

"Bo. Honey. You sound really sick." Lauren gasped hearing Bo's voice. "How are you feeling?"

"My throat is a bit sore…And I'm a bit.. lethargic, I guess." Bo told the blond, while trying to get her brain to function faster.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"It's just a bug. I'm feeling better. Don't worry."

"You really should get checked out Bo." Lauren scolded anxiously.

"I will, if this.. continues. But I think the worst is behind me now." Bo sighed. "It's just some bug." She repeated.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lauren asked worriedly. "You sound.. tired."

"I'll be fine Lauren. I promise." Bo assured with a raspy voice. "I just need to rest."

"Do you want me to come to Toronto? I could. I'd have to change my work schedule, but.."

"Lauren, no. You don't need to fly back and forth. I'm fine. The fever's gone down. Kenzi is a great nurse." Bo said shooting a small drained grin at her friend, who huffed crossing her arms. "We'll be flying home on Thursday."

"Okay.." Lauren trailed off. "I'm just worried. You're thousands of miles away and.. I hate that you are sick."

"I don't like to be sick either." Bo smirked a little. "I'll get better. Don't worry." She finished feeling a bit guilty for the fact, that Lauren worrying over her actually gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"I.. I miss you." Lauren said quietly.

"I miss you too." Bo smiled dreamily making Kenzi roll her eyes in mock disgust.

.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi had flown back to Vancouver on Thursday as planned. Bo had been sleeping a lot trying to get her strength back. Although it was nerve wrecking and even painful and rough, Bo was happy to experience the human body's healing process. She didn't need to drain anyone, she just needed to rest and heal on her own with time.

Bo had talked to Lauren, before they had boarded the plane. The doctor had been ranting irritated, because she had a shift at the hospital, when their plane would land. Bo had tried to calm Lauren down by saying they would meet a few hours later. No biggie, Bo had stated even though she herself was missing Lauren terribly and wanted to wrap the woman in her arms as soon as possible.

So when Lauren had texted that she was just leaving for home, Bo had bolted out of hers and Kenzi's apartment to meet up with Lauren. Bo was very tempted to catch a cab, but thought the little walk would do her good. Fresh air and all that might put some color back on her face. She was almost at Lauren's, when she noticed Tamsin walking to her truck parked on the side of the street.

"Hey Tamsin."

"Bo. Hey.. So you're back?" Tamsin eyed Bo curiously.

"Yeah. I'm on my way to see Lauren and Toby. They're home right?" Bo met Tamsin's eyes. "What?" She asked, when she noticed the Valkyrie staring at her.

"Oh nothing.." Tamsin shrugged. "It's just.. You look exactly the same as the last time I saw you. Maybe a tad paler and tired."

"Thanks?"

"I talked with Evony. "

"Right. Of course." Bo nodded sighing a little. "I would have told you about it, you know."

"I know." Tamsin agreed. "Uh, I heard you had a rough time?" She made a vague gesture with her hand.

"It was rougher on Kenzi. I don't remember most of it." Bo sighed.

"Kenzi's a good friend."

"The best." Bo said sincerely. "She had to watch over me. To watch me.. struggle against dying. That's a lot to put on someone."

"I'm sure Kenzi wouldn't have had it any other way Bo. I think she'd do anything for you."

"Yeah." Bo knew that for a fact.

"Lauren's been worried." Tamsin shook her head a little.

"I'm sorry. I never meant worry her."

"I know you didn't. She loves you. Of course she was beside herself with worry." Tamsin eyes darted towards Lauren's house.

"Oh." Bo smiled, when Tamsin told her that Lauren loved her. Bo loved Lauren and couldn't wait to tell her that. She just had to wait for the right time though it was difficult to keep it in.

"I just have to say.. this was a surprise.." Tamsin ran her eyes over Bo. "A sacrife.. A brave decision. Really."

"Not sacrificing anything. Not brave. I love Lauren. And being able to spend our lives together.. without fae drama or being left behind.. Alone for centuries.. It's a blessing."

"But you destroyed a part of who you are? Are you sure you're not gonna regret it?"

"A part of me?" Bo scoffed sounding angry, but then her voice softened and her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Do you think I would have chosen to be a succubus? A monster preying on humans and fae alike? Feeding on them? Taking what I need without being able to stop? Hurt the ones I love? Not being able to even dream of living a normal life. Having a family." She listed whispering.

"No. But still.."

"I killed people Tamsin." Bo said quietly. "I don't want to be.. like that. I just want to be me. Human Bo."

"_Human Bo_." Tamsin gave a small smile. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"I'm gonna stay around Bo. I care for Lauren and Toby. I want them safe. Now that you're human I will keep you safe also."

"Thank you Tamsin."

.

* * *

After Tamsin had driven off, Bo had taken a deep breath and sauntered to Lauren's door. She had barely knocked on the wooden surface, before the door swung open revealing a frazzled looking Lauren.

"Are you okay?" Lauren opened the door fully and immediately pulled Bo into a fierce hug. "You scared me! Don't do that! You can't do that! Do you know what it's like to worry like crazy. Not knowing, if you're okay?" She ranted quietly against Bo's shoulder.

"I.. I have an idea.." Bo murmured in Lauren's hair. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to worry and be upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you. I'm upset because.." Lauren pulled away a little to lock eyes with the brunette. "I don't want to lose you Bo. Please ever don't leave."

"What? I'm.. I'm not going anywhere."

"I need you here with me. I need you in my life. Me and Toby, we want you in our life." Lauren confessed cradling Bo's head in her hands.

"You need me?" Bo could feel her heart thundering excitedly in her chest. A warm loving rush filling every part of her. Lauren wanted her in their life. They needed her. Bo couldn't believe it. She felt like she might have died and gone to heaven.

"Yes. There's something I wanted to tell you a.. a while ago, but.." Lauren sighed and fell silent.

"You can tell me anything Lauren." Bo prodded softly.

"I don't want to.. scare you away or anything, but I.." Lauren trailed off. "I know it's fast.. We've known each other only for a few months.. So it's.. Too fast maybe? But you're just so.. great and amazing and Toby loves you.. And I just.." She rambled.

"Lauren.. You could never scare me away." Bo said pulling Lauren tightly against her. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

"I love you Bo." Lauren whispered her eyes briefly meeting Bo's.

"You do?" Bo choked out, tears springing to her eyes.

"I do." Lauren looked at Bo shyly under her lashes. "I'm.. I'm sorry, if that's too much or, you know, totally too.."

"I love you too Lauren." Bo silenced the doctor, before her ramble could escalate with a soft kiss on her lips. Bo's heart fluttered happily in her chest. She had waited so long to say the words. She'd waited so long. "I love you and Toby... I love you." Bo's heart swelled noting the soft loving smile spread on the blond's face at Bo's admission.

"You look tired honey.." Lauren put her hands on Bo's cheeks caressing the skin with the pads of her thumbs and peered into the brown eyes. "Please stay here, with me. With us?"

"I want nothing more." Bo whispered, when Lauren's lips met with hers in gentle kiss. "I love you. So much." Bo knew she would never get tired telling Lauren how much she loved her.

"I know." Lauren murmured kissing Bo languidly. "I love you too.. So much." She smiled into the kiss.

.

* * *

… And they lived happily ever after – a human doctor, a human PI and their human son. The end :) …

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I cannot thank you all enough for your support with this story :) 'Explosions' started as a one-shot - me venting after watching season 4, but ballooned up to a 17 chapter story! And it wouldn't have, if you sweet people hadn't been so lovely with your excitement and comments. Thank you :)

A/N I'll tag this complete after I've edited at least the last few chapters a bit (typos and such).


	18. Epilogue

Okay, so I kinda lied.. I didn't tick Explosions complete just yet! I was going through chapter 17 fixing typos and.. I got inspired, which led me to decide to write a short epilogue to wrap things up. I debated if I should post this at all, but settled on uploading it in the end. Sorry ;)

This is short and fluffy!

xoxo

* * *

It was sunny Friday morning in mid-June. Lauren and Bo had driven to Lauren's parents' house to drop off their son. The family had immediately been ushered inside for breakfast by Lauren's mother. Daniel and Margaret were going to take care of Toby, while Bo and Lauren had plans to go away for the weekend. A hectic life, consisting of work and family life, had postponed their trip time and again. But finally both Bo and Lauren had a free weekend ahead of them. The women had rented a cabin for a mini-holiday to have some time alone.

"So a romantic weekend getaway?" Margaret smiled escorting Bo and Lauren back to the front porch after having a family breakfast.

"Yeah, we're going to a cabin at the lake Morenan. It's a two hour drive." Lauren said to her mother and then smiled at Bo. "We'll be back on Sunday to pick up Toby."

"This is our honeymoon." Bo smiled at Lauren pulling the blond snugly against her side. "Babe." She murmured pecking Lauren's forehead.

"A weekend at a cabin?" Margaret scoffed with an eyeroll. "Not much a honeymoon, if you ask me. Besides you've been married for almost a year already."

"It's been hectic." Lauren defended turning her eyes at her mother. "It'll be good. Right honey?"

"Right." Bo assured as they both gave pointed looks at Margaret.

"Fine. Honeymoon it is." Margaret conceded lifting her hands up. "You have a good time girls." She wrapped her arms around the two women giving them a warm hug.

"Drive safely." Daniel also came of the house to the women with Toby in dangling in his arms.

"Toby come say bye bye to Mommy and Mama." Margaret cooed and Daniel put the boy down.

The three year old bounced giddily to cuddle Lauren and Bo squealing happily, when they hugged, kissed and tickled him. "Bye mommies." Toby gave sloppy kisses to both his mothers, before wriggling out of Lauren's hug launching himself farther, grabbing his grandpa's hand and tugging him towards the back yard. "Let's go play Grandpa."

"Bye Pumpkin." Lauren called after their toddler smiling. "Bye dad." Her father waved goodbye grinning happily.

"Our baby is such a big boy already." Bo whispered in awe. "Do you think he'll even notice we've gone?"

"I'm not sure." Lauren smirked shrugging. "Probably not."

"Enjoy your _honeymoon_ girls. Good thing Bo got around to proposing to you or you'd still be fretting on how to ask her, honey." Margaret teased her daughter, while hugging her tightly.

"I was getting around to it." Lauren narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"You tip toed around for months. That ring was gonna burn a hole in your pocket." Margaret chuckled gesturing to the ring on Bo's finger. "And then Bo here completely stole your thunder." She smiled at the brunette, who had become dear to her. Margaret loved to see how happy Bo made Lauren and how much they loved each other. After everything her daughter had been through, Margaret's heart swelled seeing her so happy.

"She did." Lauren met Bo's twinkling eyes. "And it was perfect." She smiled softly recalling, when Bo had popped the question sharing a bubble bath.

Bo had scattered candles in their bathroom after Toby had been put to bed. Lauren had sighed in happiness seeing the softly lit room with Bo waiting for her in the bathtub. As soon as Lauren had slid in the water Bo had kissed her, before nervously pulling back. A few deep breaths later the brunette had locked her gaze with Lauren's and whispered 'Lauren, marry me?'.

"It was. Perfect." Bo pecked her wife's lips. "You said _yes._"

.

* * *

After going to the backyard and saying goodbye to Toby again with a lots of kisses and a few tears from his mothers, Bo And Lauren had gotten into their SUV and headed towards the rental cabin. They had two of Lauren's bikes mounted on the roof of the car. Bo had promised to go biking with Lauren. She just hoped she wouldn't fall flat on her face. Biking really wasn't her thing, but Lauren loved it and Bo loved Lauren.

"I miss our son already. He's only three. Are you sure he'll be fine?" Bo asked after turning left as the car's navigator system told them to.

"Bo.. It's been 45 minutes.. Honey, Toby's with my parents. They are gonna spoil him rotten." Lauren smirked. "We'll call him later okay?"

"Yeah. Your mom and dad are so good with him." Bo breathed trying not to spiral down in her separation anxiety. "He'll have a fun weekend right?"

"Yes. And Tamsin and Kenzi promised to take him to the park tomorrow." Lauren reminded. "That's gonna be all kinds of fun for all of them."

"Toby's gonna love that. He loves to wrap them both around his little fingers. They can't say no to him." Bo snorted gleefully. "Remember, when Tamsin and Kenzi let him paint their faces with his 'face paints'?"

"That was.. hilarious!" Lauren snickered. "Too bad Toby didn't use face paints, but permanent markers. I had to scrub their skins with heavy duty hand sanitizer and then acetone, before the markings faded a bit.."

"Yeah.. Kenzi kinda liked that look though. Very gothic, she called it." Bo nodded still grinning. "Our baby will be fine."

"That's right." Lauren said squeezing Bo's hand that was clasped in her own.

"We're not far now. Let's stop at the store and get some groceries."

"And candles." Lauren husked suggestively. "I love candles."

"I love you." Bo said lovingly. "And candles too."

.

* * *

"I loved that you went out biking with me today honey." Lauren said after they had settled into bed that night.

"Well, you like it so.." Bo shrugged moving closer to the blond. "And I promised to try it didn't I."

"You did." Lauren gave Bo a little kiss. "You always keep your promises." She smiled.

"I try." Bo snuggled into Lauren's frame. She hadn't always kept her promises to Lauren. Not before. But ever since she got a second chance with Lauren, Bo had only made promises she had kept.

"So.. How did you like it?" Lauren wound her arms tighter around the brunette.

"Well, I've never felt more alive, that's for sure." Bo snorted softly. "I was sure I was gonna die, when we came down that hill."

"You did great." Lauren purred in Bo's ear. "And you looked very.. very _delicious_ in your tight spandex pants and top."

"Oh? Really?" Bo smirked, when Lauren lifted her head to meet her eyes. "I thought you were looking at the beautiful scenery?"

"I was." Lauren grinned. "You." She husked latching her lips on Bo's drawing a low moan from the brunette's mouth, before pulling away a little to gaze in her wife's beautiful brown eyes. "How did I get so lucky?" Lauren murmured softly.

"What?"

"To have you. I'm so lucky Bo."

"I'm the lucky one." Bo said sincerely. "Very lucky."

"We're both lucky?" Lauren suggested grinning happily, while she slipped her hand under Bo's T-shirt and ghosted her fingers over the woman's ribs and stomach.

"Yes." Bo's hand dropped to knead on the blond's behind and she kissed Lauren gently, but pulled her mouth away before the kiss deepened. Lauren groaned a little. "You know.. We could do this again. Biking I mean. I could learn to like it. Well, I kinda liked it, but you know.." Bo started to ramble.

"Honey.. Seriously. Shush." Lauren smirked putting a finger over Bo's lips. "Make love to me."

"Okay." Bo grinned and flipped Lauren under her and captured her lips eagerly.

.

* * *

"Lauren? Are you awake?" Bo whispered in the silent room. She glanced at the clock at the bedside table. It was already 1 am.

"Huh?" Lauren muttered groggily.

"You were sleeping. Sorry." Bo pecked Lauren on her head. "Just go back to sleep babe."

"I'm awake now honey." Lauren's sleepy eyes met Bo's hesitant ones. "What's wrong? You've got something on your mind." She noted.

"Yeah, but we can talk later." Bo promised.

"It's later." Lauren kissed Bo softly on the lips. "Come on. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Remember, when we talked about.." Bo trailed off sighing nervously.

"About?"

"Babies."

"Oh." Lauren exhaled softly. "I remember." She said after a moment of silence.

"And I said maybe you could, you know, carry our baby sometime later. But now I think.."

"Bo." Lauren sat up. "This is a bad time. I just got the promotion and I'd love to get.."

"No, no." Bo cut in taking Lauren's hand in hers. "I just wanted to say.. That _I_ could carry our next baby. Soon."

"You could?" Lauren peered into the Bo's chocolate eyes. "But you said you didn't want to be the one to get pregnant. And it's okay."

"I want to. Now." Bo lowered her eyes to their joined hands. "I've thought about it and I'm ready."

"Oh?" Lauren lifted Bo's chin with her fingers to see her wife's eyes. She cave a soft smile. "What changed your mind?"

"I was scared. Before." Bo said and added inwardly that she never thought she'd get to experience pregnancy.

"How come? It great you've changed your mind, but.." Lauren said softly. "I know it's a big thing. And the last thing I want is for you to feel pressured to do this. We can wait. We can look into other options than either of carrying."

Being a raging succubus wasn't really ideal situation to think about having babies. And even after being human the doubts lingered. Would Lauren.. keep her? Would she stay human? Bo had talked to Evony and her people and they all had assured Bo was all human and was gonna stay that way. Ever since then Bo had slowly warmed up to the idea. To the point that now she really wanted to be the one to carry their baby. Funny how things work out, Bo smiled.

"Babe, I don't want to wait and I'm not feeling pressured. I'd like to try. I guess I just.. I don't know. I guess I needed some time. I'm ready for this, sweetie.. Let's make a baby?" Bo said pulling Lauren on top of her.

"You're sure?" Lauren asked and Bo nodded smiling brightly.

"I really wanna have your baby, baby." Bo murmured with her eyes twinkling.

"I'm.. happy. We're having a baby?" Lauren whispered with a happy smile on her face.

"We are." Bo gave Lauren a toothy smile.

"I love you." She grinned affectionately. "So much."

"And you'll be my slave, when I'm carrying _your_ baby inside me." Bo smirked teasingly. "You have wait on me hand and foot. Rub my feet, feed me, bathe me and satisfy my.. other cravings." She listed rubbing her palms over Lauren's naked back.

"I will. I promise." Lauren said seriously. "I'll treat you like you ought to be treated._ Like a queen._" She said caressing Bo's face with her fingers.

"Lauren, you.. You already do." Bo swallowed thickly swooning at Lauren's conviction. "You always have. _Always_." She said emotionally and pulled Lauren to her capturing her lips in a gentle, loving kiss. "And I love you."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N OMG.. Fluff everywhere! And there you have it. _Now_ this story is complete! I think.


End file.
